Moonlighting Saga Part 2 - Maddie & David: Married with Children
by madolynhaze
Summary: Maddie and David finally had a baby! Made it to the altar! And then had another baby...they're officially Married with Children. In this saga see what life is like for our favorite couple...as a couple...with a couple of kids. Things are the same now, but different. Hope you enjoy these stories that pick up two years after the first saga left off.
1. Chapter 1: Back To The Future

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 19: BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**THE SCENE OPENS: TWO YEARS LATER. **It's two years after we last saw Maddie and David on their honeymoon and things are going quite well for the couple. Their son Aidan is now two and a half and on New Years Eve of 1991 their daughter Lily Irma Addison was born in an uncharacteristically, for Maddie and David, quiet and calm birth at an LA hospital. Maddie is back to work at the busy Blue Moon office part-time and the kids stay in a day-care center that is in the same building as Blue Moon during the week and Mrs. D and Stan are still around to babysit. Agnes is expecting her first baby with Bert in about a month and Patrice just found out she's pregnant with their second child. Maddie and David figured out how _not_ to get pregnant and are content, at least for now, with the two kids they have. Maddie comes out of her office and talks to a very pregnant Agnes at her desk.

**_Maddie_****: Agnes, go home. We can handle things around here! Friday afternoons are always quiet – you need your rest.**

**_Agnes_****: Thanks Ms. Hayes, but with just another week before I go on maternity leave and I want to make sure everything is caught up around here.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know what we're going to do without you when you're gone…not that you need to worry, we'll be fine! Carole, the temp taking over for you will start Monday so you should have plenty of time to show her the ropes.**

**_Agnes_****: Sounds great – **(Gets excited.)** ohh, I just love meeting new faces!**

Maddie doesn't respond and just then Bert and David come back from doing some work downtown on the Anselmo case.

**_David_**: (Finishing a joke.) **So the farmer says, but I ain't got no daughter…**

Bert laughs.

**_Bert_****: Comical sir. **(He turns his attentions to Agnes.)** How's my beautiful tulip holding up?**

**_Agnes_****: **(Giggles.)** I'm fine Herbert!**

David moves over to Maddie, puts his arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.

**_Maddie_****: **(To David.)** Hi. **(To Bert.)** I was just telling her to go home Bert – she needs her rest and it's quiet here today. **(Looks at David.)** I don't even think I left the house when I was eight months pregnant with Lily, did I David?**

**_David_****: I seem to recall most things were done from bed during those months – with both the kids.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at Agnes.)** You just feel so huge, it hurts to walk, always too hot, you can't sleep…ugg, it was awful. I remember being ****_pretty_**** cranky. **(Looks to David.)

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic.)** You? Cranky? Never!**

**_Agnes_****: Actually, I feel fine, good as ever!**

**_Bert_****: **(Rubs her hand.)** She's such a trooper.**

Maddie and David look at each other.

**_David_****: Won't you step into my office Mrs. Hayes-Addison? I'll catch you up on what we found today and a few other tid-bits.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok. **(Looks at her watch and then at Anges.)** David and I are heading out at two o'clock today Agnes, I want you gone by one.**

**_David_****: **(To Agnes.)** Yes, that's an order, you too Bert – you've put in enough overtime on this case – you kids enjoy your weekend.**

David leads Maddie to his office by her arm and they close the door behind them. Maddie sits in a chair across from David's desk.

**_Maddie_****: So, what do you think? Will this Anselmo case ever be solved?**

**_David_****: I don't know, Bert been busting his hump but this Anselmo guy is like a Chameleon.**

David goes on to explain what they found out about Anselmo. After they discuss the next step on that case they discuss the cases that Troy, who has been doing background checks on clients for them, and Richie, who now has his PI license and is living in LA, are working on. Later they move into Maddie's office and go over the ledgers. Soon, it's time to head out. Maddie looks at her watch.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, let's get going David, I want to stop at the grocery store on the way home.**

**_David_****: Ohh, add mayonnaise, cheese wiz and frozen waffles to the list.**

**_Maddie_****: I hope you're not planning on eating that all together?**

**_David_****: **(Stands up, stretches)** Ah, I wish I could! Ok, let's go get the kiddos.**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David **stroll up and down the aisles of the grocery story. Maddie pushes the cart with Aidan sitting in it and David carries Lily, he talks to her and teases.

**_David_**: (To Lily.) **No I'm mommy and that's daddy **(Points to Maddie).

**_Lily_**: (Giggles and shakes her head.) **Nooo!**

**_David_**: **Yes. Say it. I'm mommy.**

**_Lily_**: **No.** (Points to him.) **Daddy!**

**_David_**: (To Maddie.) **Tell her, am I mommy or daddy?**

**_Maddie_****: You're crazy.** (To Lily) **Is he teasing you Lily, don't listen to him baby.**

Maddie pets the little girls face and runs her hand down David's arm. David kisses the top of Lily's blonde curly head and she goes back to playing with a doll she has in her hands.

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at her list.)** What do you want to grill this weekend when Richie and his latest bimb-ette come over David?**

**_Together_****: Steaks.**

**_David_****: Ooh, and I got a new cocktail recipe I want to try.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, what do we need for it?**

A random voice with a southern accent pipes in…

**_Stella_****: Did I hear something about cocktails?**

Maddie and David look up and a see a sophisticated, well-dressed, forty-something woman standing in front of them looking very out of place in a grocery store.

**_Maddie_****: Stella? Stella! Hi Stella. David, this is our new neighbor I told you about, Stella. Stella, this is my husband, David.**

**_David_****: **(Puts out his hand to shake and gives her a sideways smile.)** Very nice to meet you. And this here is Lily and our son Aidan.**

**_Stella_****: Right, I met Lily when she came to the yoga studio, hi Darlings! **

**_Maddie_****: **(To David.)** Stella is in Patrice's yoga class too.**

**_Stella_****: Well, my god if y'all don't look like you've stepped off the pages of a magazine, you're all so gorgeous – and these kids are a carbon copy of each of you. **(Looks at David.)** So, what's this I hear about a cocktail?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, David makes these great cocktail – he used to be a bartender in New York and he's always finding new recipes for us to try, we'll have to have you and Ron over to try one sometime.**

**_David_****: Yeah, definitely, we'll have you two over to the house.**

**_Stella_****: Oh, are y'all going to Patrice and Troy's pool party next weekend?**

**_David_****: I don't know. **(Looks at Maddie.) **Are we?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, we'll be there.**

**_David_****: We'll be there.**

**_Stella_****: Great, you can meet my husband Ron then, **(She looks David up and down and flirts a bit.)** I'll look forward to seeing you there...**

Maddie and David walk away…

**_David_****: **(Walks with a swagger.)** Yep, I still got it.**

Maddie rolls her eyes and laughs.

**_Maddie_****: Please…**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David **at home that night cleaning up the kitchen around 9:30pm, the kids are in bed.

**_David_****: So, Richie actually seems really nervous about bringing this woman to meet us tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: Nervous? Uh-oh, what are we gonna find in this one's past?**

**_David_****: No, I mean nervous, like he really wants to impress her – I think he might be serious about her.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow, after Carla I didn't know if he'd get serious about anyone again.**

**_David_****: Well, he was ten kinds of jumpy when I talked to him earlier.**

**_Maddie_****: Alright, our chores are done. What movie did you get for us to watch tonight?**

**_David_****: Silence of the Lambs.**

**_Maddie_****: David! What happened to Fried Green Tomatoes? **

**_David_****: **(Laughs.) **Yeah right. Go ahead and get the movie set up – I'll make the popcorn.**

Maddie and David watch their movie and David is practically pushed off the couch as Maddie buries her head in his chest during the creepy parts. It's late after the movie and they head to bed and spoon up to each other.

**_Maddie_****: Next time we're watching Fried Green Tomatoes like I told you to get for tonight.**

**_David_****: I'm not watching no Fried Tomatoes, watch that with your friends.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** My friends? What am I, in high school?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Well, I don't know, have a girl's night with Patrice.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Tired, sleepy)** Ok, I will.**

**_David_****: **(Yawns.) **Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: I love you.**

**_Maddie_****: Awe, love you too baby.**

They drift off to sleep. The next day they have a busy morning taking care of some things around the house. After lunch they walk to the park with Lily and Aidan and tire them out on the playground. When they come back, the kids go down for a nap. Maddie comes in Lily's room as David finishes reading her a story; she leans over his back and drapes her arms over his shoulders.

**_Maddie_**: **It's** **naptime for us too David.**

David finishes the story and he and Maddie both kiss Lily – she cries a little when they leave, but soon drifts off to sleep. Maddie and David go into their room and close the door behind them – Maddie wraps her arms around David and he starts peeling down the straps of her sundress, kissing her neck and backing her up towards the bed.

**_David_****: I thought you were gonna start a riot at the park today wearing this dress.**

**_Maddie_****: This? Tons of people wear dresses like this.**

**_David_****: I guess you just make it look extra sexy then.**

**_Maddie_****: I do?**

**_David_****: You do. **

He looks into her eyes and they smolder a bit.

**_Maddie_****: What…**

**_David_****: You're the sexiest mother I've ever seen.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, look at you, look at these shoulders **(She runs her hands up and down his arms and over his muscular chest.) **your gym workouts are really paying off – you look better than ever David. **

**_David_****: Yeah, Troy's been kicking my ass at the gym.**

**_Maddie_****: I like it.**

**_David_****: You do? **

**_Maddie_****: Yeah.**

**_David_****: How much do you like it?**

**_Maddie_****: Let me show you.**

Maddie helps lift David's shirt over his head and buries her head in his neck, she kisses down his chest. He takes her face and pulls it up to his and they kiss, their passion is as strong as ever. David lays Maddie across the bed and hovers over her strategically and slowly placing soft kisses all over her body. He pulls her dress the rest of the way off and then he leans in and puts his full mouth over her nipple and runs his tongue over it stimulating her, then he does it to the other. Next he places some gentle angel kisses on her belly. Maddie's burning for him – he stands up, kicks off his shorts and slips her panties off her – then he wraps himself around her body and they roll around on the bed embraced in passionate kisses and make love. As they indulge in each other their love and connection is palpable. Once they've both been fully satiated they shower together, get dressed and start getting ready for the dinner they're having that night with Richie and his new girlfriend Chloe.

**CUT TO: Richie and Chloe over for dinner. **They all sit on the patio having drinks and watch the kids play while David grills steaks.

**_Richie_****: So Maddie, I hear your gonna be back on stakeout duty.**

**_Maddie_****: That's what the boss says. **(Looks at David.)

**_David_****: That's right Richie, I need someone out there with me who can sit still for five minutes. **(To Chloe)** You should have seen this guy Chloe, I take him on a stakeout with me and he's about to blow our cover because he's feeling claustrophobic in the van and keeps stepping out to breathe into a paper bag every five minutes...**

They laugh.

**_David_****: And I ain't sitting next to Bert listening to his beard grow anymore either…no, if I'm out in the field, from now on I'm gonna be with my partner. **(Points the tongs he's using to grill towards Maddie.)

**_Richie_****: I don't know how you guys do it, sitting out there on a dark street for hours on end, I don't have the patience. **

**_David_****: Never bothered me before when I had the big blonde with me – but it is pretty torturous with you and Bert, Rich.**

**_Chloe_****: So if you two are out all night working…will you stay with the kids Richie?**

David and Maddie laugh.

**_Richie_****: Ho Ho Ho hold it…what's so funny – I am a fantastic uncle.**

**_Maddie_****: You're a wonderful uncle, but a herd of elephants could go through the room and you wouldn't wake up Richie. No Chloe, we have a friend, an older lady who'll stay over night here when we have to work.**

**_Chloe_****: Being a detective sounds so exciting, when Richie told me that's what he did for a living I thought it was so sexy. Is that what attracted you to David, Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Exchanges a look with David.)** Not exactly.**

**_David_****: No, Maddie only goes for looks Chloe, it's what's on the outside that matters to her. **(He winks at Maddie.)

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, that and modesty. **(She throws David a look.)

**_David_****: So, Chloe – where did you and Richie meet?**

**_Chloe_****: Oh, we met at a mutual friend's birthday party. Once we started talking, we never stopped all night. **(She touches Richie's face.)

Richie puts his hand over hers and they stare into each other's eyes.

**_Richie_****: And we haven't stopped since.**

**_Maddie_****: How long ago did you meet?**

**_Richie_****: Just a couple weeks, but our feelings are very strong. **(He gazes at Chloe and Maddie and David exchange a look.)

**_David_****: Well, steaks are ready, let's eat!**

**CUT TO: Later that week David **meets Richiefor a beer after work.

They sit at the bar drinking and eating pretzels.  
**  
****_Richie_****: I've never had feelings like this for anyone before Dave.**

**_David_****: That's great Richie, but don't you think it's a little fast, I mean you two are practically living together after a couple weeks.**

**_Richie_****: Well, not everyone has three years to build up to a kiss Dave.**

**_David_****: I'm not talkin' about that - I mean, me and Maddie are a different situation, we worked together. **(He looks away and sips his beer.)**_Richie_****: You had froze toes Dave.**

**_David_****: All right, but I finally made my move...well, kinda. Anyway, go on...**

**_Richie_****: I mean, this girl is great, she's perfect. But sometimes I get real scared ya know? I'm not sure I could ever make a lifetime commitment bro.**

**_David_****: It is scary, but at some point you just gotta take the leap.**

**_Richie_****: What if I change my mind in the future and want out?**

**_David_****: That's the risk I guess.**

**_Richie_****: Well, how did you know? I mean, I know you love Maddie, but how did you know you could spend the rest if your life with her? How did you know you'd never want ****_any_**** other woman Dave?**

**_David_****: Well…I guess I just couldn't picture my life without her. I mean, there are a ton of great girls out there and I dated a lot of 'em. But with Maddie - I couldn't imagine her not being in my life. I guess that's how I knew.**

**_Richie_****: Right. Wow.**

**_David_****: So what about Chloe? Is that how you feel about her?**

**_Richie_****: I think so man.**

**_David_****: Well then don't let her get away. Don't go through what me and Maddie went through. We took way too long to figure it out.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah, but you finally figured it out – and look at everything you've got now.**

**_David_****: Yeah.**

**_Richie_****: So, after a couple years of marriage, you still feel the same?**

**_David_****: The same and more because now we got the kids. Can't picture any of them not being in my life now, ya know?**

**_Richie_****: Oh yeah. Those kids are great bro. You guys did real good there. You want more?**

**_David_****: Sure, I would. I mean, we got our hands full now – but, Maddie will be forty soon so I guess we need to think about it.**

**_Richie_****: Forty?**

**_David_****: Yeah, speaking of, I want to throw a surprise party for her to celebrate her fortieth.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah sure, just let me know what help you need**. (Thinks.)** Hey Dave, let's get crazy tonight bro - do shots and stumble around LA. Remember those days?**

David:

(Checks his watch) **No can do big brother. Those days are over for me Rich. **(Slaps him on the back.)** And if you want to build a life with this woman they're over for you too. You know where that'll get ya? Couch city for a week. No thanks; I like sleeping next to my wife. **(He lifts his eyebrows.)**_Richie_****: Domesticated Dave. Damn, we're getting old.**

**_David_****: Not old Richie…just happily married and want to ****_stay_**** that way.**

Richie raises his glass to him and sips his beer.

CUT TO: HOME. Just before 8pm,

Maddie and the kids are in the living room. Lily's in her playpen, Aidan tries to help Maddie fold clothes on the couch. David saunters in the door singing and finishes the song in a high-pitched tone. Aidan laughs.**_David_****: **(Loud with a grand gesture.)** Hello family!**

Lily bounces up and down holding onto the side of her playpen - David picks her up.**_Maddie_****: Wow. You're home early. Did they run out of tequila?**

David grabs Maddie around the waist, presses his whole body against her and smooches her multiple times on the cheek. She turns her head and kisses his lips. David flops on the couch with Lily, Adian makes his way over to him.**_David_****: No tequila tonight my dear. No, I'd rather be here with you guys than listen to Rich talking about a future with a girl he met a month ago.**

**_Maddie_****: He really likes her huh? Well, you have to admit she's a higher caliber girl than he usually chooses. I mean she's a kindergarten teacher. The last one was a hooker.**

**_David_****: My only advice was don't run off and marry her - that never turns out well...you can vouch for that.**

**_Maddie_****: David...**

**_David_****: Speaking of old Wally - we should have him and Terri over for dinner soon.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure, David. Why don't you call Terri and invite them, I'm sure they'd love to hear from us. It's been awhile.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at his watch.)** Hey, uh…lady, whadda you say we get these kids in bed and then have ourselves a little tub time?**

**_Maddie_****: Tub time?**

**_David_****: Bubbles galore.**

**Maddie: Ok, Sure…Why don't you get them in bed and I'll meet you up there in thirty.**

**_David_****: **(Stands up.)** Ok kiddos. Bath and bedtime.**

**_Aidan & Lily_****: Noooo. No. Noooo.**

**_David_****: Yes yes yes.**

**_Aidan_****: I sleep with mommy and daddy.**

**_David_****: Noooo, not tonight my son.**

**_Aidan_****: Pleaseeee **(He whines hanging onto David's leg.)**_Maddie_****: You're in your own bed Aidan. **(Looks at David)** see what happens when you let them do it once?**

**_David_****: Yeah. Sorry Aidan. That was a one-time thing.**

**_Aidan_****: No. I sleep with you. **(Cries)Maddie rolls her eyes at David and nods her head towards the stairs.**_Maddie_****: Ok, would you...**

**_David_****: Let's go A, we can play with your submarine in the tub.**

David, Lily and Aidan head upstairs. Maddie folds the laundry and puts it away, cleans up the kitchen then heads upstairs, runs a bath, lights the candles and climbs in. After about ten minutes David joins her, she leans back against his chest.**_David_****: **(He plays with her hair.)** How was your day?**

**_Maddie_****: Good. **(Laughs)** What do you think about the woman taking over for Agnes?**

**_David_****: Karen?**

**_Maddie_****: Carole. She sings everything. She's got a tune for every type of call.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Can we ever get anyone to just answer the damn phone?**

Maddie: No, that's asking too much. I think she'll be ok though.

**_David_****: So…**

**_Maddie_****: So?**

**_David_****: You're turning forty soon.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks for reminding me.**

**_David_****: So, what do you want to do?**

**_Maddie_****: Just go to dinner with you; maybe go away for a weekend if we can swing it?**

**_David_****: Sure. You know, I was talking to Rich tonight about how great our kids are and he was asking, you know, if we were gonna have any more.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…?**

**_David_****: Well, with you turning forty I think it's something we should talk about.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I guess so.**

**_David_****: Well, what do you think?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know David, I think our plate is pretty full, between the business and the two we have being so close in age I'm not sure we need another baby. What do you think?**

**_David_****: I'd kinda like to have one more.**

**_Maddie_****: You really wanna go through all those beginning stages again? **

**_David_****: I love those beginning stages.**

**_Maddie_****: You really want more sleepless nights?**

**_David_****: I can deal with no sleep.**

**_Maddie_****: You really want to deal with me through ****_another_**** pregnancy?**

Silence**.**

**_Maddie_****: Ha! Gotcha.**

**_David_****: Well, I love you pregnant, but you are a handful during the last couple months. **(Imitates her)**It's cold David, it's hot David, what smells David, this tastes weird David…I remember you made me get up at three in the morning to change the sheets cause you swore you could feel dust mites crawling around on 'em.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: I don't know David, let's think about it, I'm too tired to decide tonight.**

**_David_****: We don't have to decide tonight…****_although_****…**

**_Maddie_****: I know…that doesn't mean we can't practice, right?**

**_David_****: Exactly…see? We ****_are_**** starting to think alike.**

**_Maddie_****: I think your jokes are getting too predictable David; you better think of some new ones.**

**_David_****: C'mere.**

Maddie turns over, slides her hand down David's flat stomach and over his…and just then their doorbell rings.

**_David and Maddie_****: **(Sit up)** What the!?**

They throw on their robes and run downstairs, whoever is at the door is ringing the doorbell over and over again. David swings the door open, it's Richie.

**_David_****: Rich, what the hell are you doing? We got kids sleeping here!**

**_Richie_****: **(Pushing in past David)** I'm sorry bro, but I gotta talk to you guys, I'm thinking of proposing to Chloe…**

Richie stops, looks at them all wet.

**_Richie_****: Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Grabs his arm.)** Get in here Richie, what do you mean you're going to propose?**

The three of them head into the living room; Maddie and David sit down side-by-side and Richie paces in front of them.

**_Richie_****: I don't know guys, it's just, I've never felt this way before and I was thinking about what you and I were talking about earlier Dave, about how you knew you wanted to get married to Maddie because you couldn't imagine your life without her…**

**_Maddie_****: Aweee…** (Pets David's head.)

**_Richie_****: And that's really how I feel about this girl – it's like I go crazy thinking about her not being around.**

**_David_****: Richie, Rich Rich…I know you have strong feelings for this girl, but what's the rush? Why not just give it some time and see how things are a month from now.**

**_Richie_****: She's special Dave, I want her to know that. I've been with lots of other girls, this one's different. Maddie, what do you think?**

**_David_****: Oh, don't ask her about quickie romances.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh stop it David…this is nothing like Walter and me…Richie has strong feelings for this girl, when you know it's right, it's right – I think you should just go for it Richie.**

**_David_****: **(David looks at Maddie with his mouth hanging open.)** You should have seen this woman a few years ago Rich, she never did anything spontaneous…**(To Maddie)** and now your encouraging my brother to get married after a month?**

**_Maddie_****: He's not getting married, he's proposing…he's letting her know how serious he is about her, I think it's sweet. There's no time limit on love David.**

**_David_****: **(Scoffs.)** Yeah, right.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, you said you loved me the first minute you met me – so how is it different?**

**_David_****: It's different because we didn't haul off and get married a month later and I didn't propose neither.**

**_Maddie_****: Do you think things would have turned out differently if we did, or you had?**

**_David_****: **(Shrugs.)** Well…sure…I don't know.**

**_Maddie_****: I mean, we're still the same people, right?**

**_David_****: I guess.**

**_Maddie_****: I mean look…timing is everything and maybe you and I weren't ready a month after we met David, but that doesn't mean it's not right for Richie and Chloe!**

**_Richie_****: She's making good points Dave.**

**_David_****: I don't know Rich…I guess you have to do what's in your heart. It's not for me to say, it's not for Maddie to say…it's what's right for you.**

**_Richie_****: Then I think this is right for me bro.**

Maddie and David look at each other and shrug. They send Richie off with a lot to think about then head to bed and continue where they left off in the tub.

**CUT TO: That weekend Maddie, David and the kids **go to Patrice and Troy's for a pool is dressed in a stylish one-piece bathing suit that hugs her curvy figure perfectly along with a light-pink sheer cardigan cover-up, a large sun hat and large sunglasses. David wears dark blue swim trunks and a snug white tank top and his Ray-bans, the kids are in their swimsuits and sunglasses – the Addison family enters the pool area, which is filled with other guests and their kids. Maddie hugs Patrice tight and pats her baby bump.

**_Maddie_****: I feel like I never get to see you anymore, I can't believe you're already showing this much.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, well I'm already in the fourth month. **(Looks at David.)** Oh David, would you please make a few of those summer cocktails you do so well? I told a couple of my girlfriends about them and they're dying to try one.**

**_David_****: I would be delighted. **

**_Patrice_****: Great, Troy bought all the stuff **(Calls to Troy across the pool)** TROY! David's here, show him where the cocktail stuff is.**

David helps get Maddie and the kids set up on some lawn chairs in the shade and heads off to meet up with Troy and make cocktails. Patrice and Maddie catch up.

**_Maddie_****: So how are you feeling? **

**_Patrice_****: So far so good, but this pregnancy has been a lot different from my first one – Troy's hoping that's a sign it's a boy. **(They laugh.)** How are you guys?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, everything's good. Busy as usual – David wants me to start doing stakeouts with him again. **

**_Patrice_****: Stakeout's? Why?**

**_Maddie_****: Because he refuses to go out with Bert and Richie anymore – and, as he likes to remind me constantly, I am his ****_partner_**** – and we should be working the cases together. He just insists on it, so I've negotiated my terms. **(Maddie gives her a devious look.)

**_Patrice_****: Oh I'm sure you have. **(Gives her a devious look back. They laugh.)

**_Stella_**: **Well hello you bathing beauties.**

Patrice and Maddie look up to see Stella and her husband Ron. Ron is an older, man in his fifties who has a little too much hair on his bare chest, a bit of a gut, his hair slicked back and is wearing small sunglasses; he gives off a smarmy vibe.

**_Patrice_****: Hi Stella, Hi Ron! Glad you guys could make it.**

**_Stella_****: Oh Ron, you haven't met Maddie yet, have you? **

**_Ron_****: **(Sticks his hand out and looks at her over the top of his glasses.)** Well, I don't think we've ever officially met, but I remember you from your modeling days Madolyn, I was also in the business.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shakes his sweaty hand.)** Oh really? You were a model?**

**_Ron_****: Well, when I say in the business…I don't exactly mean on the pages of vogue.**

**_Stella_****: Ron used to be in the adult film industry.**

Maddie cringes. Ron leers and looks her up and down.

**_Stella_****: Maddie lives just around the corner from us, with her husband David and their kids Ron. **(She looks around.)** Where is David?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Points across the pool.)** Oh, he's over at the bar making drinks.**

**_Stella_****: Great, I think I'll head over and have him make me one of his famous cocktails.**

Stella and Ron head off. Patrice and Maddie look at each other.

**_Maddie_****: She's nice enough, but her husband gives me the creeps.**

**_Patrice_****: I know, right?**

**CUT TO: An hour later and Maddie **is bogged down with cranky kids, Aidan wants to go in the pool, Lily needs to be changed and take a nap, they're all hungry. Maddie tries to catch David's eye from across the pool. He is still behind the bar with a crowd of women around him watching him shake pink cocktails as he does his usual flirty routine and makes them laugh. She grows annoyed. She flags down a friend's teenage daughter.

**_Maddie_****: Oh Lindsay, would you mind going over to the bar and asking my husband to come help me please?**

**_Lindsay_****: Sure Mrs. Addison.**

Lindsay heads over and gets David's attention and points to Maddie who throws her hands up and shoots him an irritated look. It's still another fifteen minutes before David can escape from behind the bar. He sees Maddie is annoyed as he approaches.

**_Maddie_****: You're kidding me right?**

**_David_****: I'm sorry hun, I got trapped back there.**

He picks up a crying Aidan and pats a crying Lily's head.

**_Maddie_****: It's been over an hour David – what the hell are you thinking? I know P asked you to make a couple drinks, but I don't think she meant play bartender all night.**

**_David_****: I know…sorry about that.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Still annoyed.)** Right. Well, let's get these kids some food and then Aidan's dying to swim with you.**

They all eat some lunch and then Aidan and David swim and talk to other dads in the pool while Lily naps by Maddie and she chats with some of the other women at the party. After an hour or so in the pool a very wet Aidan and David make their way over to where Maddie and Lily are sitting.

**_David_**: (Flying Aidan like an airplane directly towards Maddie. Yells loudly.) **Incoming!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Holds her hands up and leans away.)** David, don't!**

Just then David plops a dripping wet Aidan in her lap

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed.)** David!**

Then David squeezes onto her chair with her getting her even more wet and shakes the water out of his hair spraying her. Maddie's screaming for him to stop.

**_Maddie_**: (Pushes him away and plops Aidan back on his lap.) **What the hell is wrong with you!? **(She glares at him.)

**_David_****: **(His green eyes glow at her and he laughs.)** What!?**

**_Maddie_****: I hate it when you do that David! I don't want to get all wet – I'm sitting here perfectly happy and you come in acting like a jackass.**

**_David_****: Don't get mad…**

**_Maddie_**: (Spits out the words.) **Too late.**

She picks up Lily and walks away from him.

**_David_****: **(Calls after her.)** Maddie I was just…**

But she's already out of earshot. Maddie goes and sits by Patrice who is talking to Stella and Ron. Ron's topic of conversation about how Stella did some stylish nude pictures for him immediately makes Maddie stiff and tense. He tries to engage Maddie in the conversation.

**_Ron_****: Maddie, you were a model, I'm sure there are some nudes floating around out there of you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(She hugs Lily to her chest.)** Nope, afraid not Ron. **

**_Ron_****: Here in Los Angeles? Who's kidding who? Everyone ventures over to the other side…eventually.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Aloof and cold.)** Well...Ron, I never did venture over to the other side…**

**_Ron_****: **(Chuckles.)** Really? Wow, I just don't believe it, I don't know a girl in Hollywood who hasn't posed for at least some very tasteful, artistic…**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I'm not one of those girls Ron, you can believe that…**

**_Ron_****: **(Senses Maddie's uncomfortable.)** Maddie, Maddie, don't get uptight…its just conversation…we've both been in this town a long time.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, sometimes a little too long I think…**(Turns to Patrice.) **Actually, I think I could use a cocktail, could you watch Lily for a minute?**

**_Patrice_****: Sure. **

She takes Lily and Maddie heads over to the crowded bar. A minute later she feel a man press up behind her, at first she thinks its David, she flashes a small smile and turns around to find Ron. He catches her off guard.

**_Maddie_****: Oh Ron…**(points to the bar and tries to move out of his way.) **Did you need to get a drink?**

**_Ron_****: No, actually I was just coming to talk to you. **

Maddie takes a step back, he takes a step forward.

**_Ron_****: You know Maddie, I remember years ago we were at the same event, a movie premier; you were dating the movie's director at the time.**

**_Maddie_****: **(She steps back again.)** Yes, Peter…**

**_Ron_****: You were so beautiful – had the perfect pout on your face the whole night **(He places his hand on her shapely waist and leans closer.)** I remember thinking you looked like you needed a good fu…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Her face goes white and her blood boils.)** …Excuse me?**

Just then David steps in, takes Ron by the shoulder and spins him around, he towers over Ron looking down on him.

**_David_****: Hey Pal** (he glances down) **You wanna get your hand off my wife?**

Ron's hand drops to his side.

**_Ron_****: Sorry about that, I was just…**

And then David clocks him square on the nose and blood pours everywhere. David takes Maddie by the arm and pulls her away. The pool party erupts and people scatter everywhere trying to figure out what just happened. Maddie and David start gathering their things to leave. Patrice rushes over.

**_Patrice_****: Are you ok? Don't leave! Troy is kicking them out of here right now. **

**_David_****: **(Fuming.)** Sorry to ruin the party Patrice but that snake had his hands all over my wife.**

**_Patrice_****: I know, he's a creep **(looks at Maddie.)** I'm sorry Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, It's not your fault Patrice, but I really think we need to leave, this has not been best day and I think we just need to get out of here. **(She touches David's Arm.)

**_Patrice_****: Ok, I understand…but wait a few minutes until they leave. **(She kisses Maddie.) **I'll call you later.**

David and Maddie stand amongst their things each holding one of the kids. David puts his arm around Maddie and pulls her close.

**_David_****: C'mere.**

They hug.

**_David_****: You ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just shocked…**

**CUT TO: Later that evening, **Maddie and David get the kids home, bathe, feed and get them in their pajamas and they all lay around the living room. David's on the floor with Lily and Maddie flips through a picture book with Aidan on the couch. Maddie looks up and touches David's leg with her foot.

**_Maddie_****: Hey.**

Looks up at Maddie.

**_David_****: Hey.**

**_Maddie_****: How's my hero?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** I'm fine, **(stretches his hand a bit.)** my knuckles are a little sore, but other than that not a scratch…I hope I broke his nose. **(He smooths Lily's curly hair.)

**_Maddie_****: You know how sexy you looked today? Protecting me like that?**

David laughs and looks away.

**_Maddie_****: **(Nudges his leg.)** No really. **(Smolders.)** I owe you.**

**_David_**: (Smirks.) **Well, I'm willing to collect anytime.**

**_Maddie_****: Just wait 'til bedtime mister.**

She throws him one last knowing look and continues to flip through the book with Aidan. David touches her foot with his hand and massages it lightly.

**CUT TO: A week later, early in the morning **Maddie and David get a call from Bert saying that Agnes had a baby girl in the middle of the night, Nola Zola Viola. Later that after noon they visit them in the hospital and meet the new baby who has a head full of dark curly hair. Afterward they meet Walter and Terri for dinner.

**_Terri_****: Well, I'm glad you called David, it must be six months since we last saw you two. We've got lots to catch you up on.**

**_Walter_****: **(Slips on his reading glasses.) **Time does tend to tick on, doesn't it?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure does, I mean, we were just talking about this, I'm turning forty soon…and our babies practically aren't babies anymore. How old is Walter Jr. now Terri?**

**_Terri_****: Three and a half if you can believe it. **

**_David_****: Wow, no, I can't believe that.**

**_Walter_****: Well, one piece of news we've got for you is we now have another one on the way. **(Walter pats Terri's arm.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Excited.)** Congratulations!**

**_David_****: Yeah, that's great…it's about time you two!**

**_Walter_****: Yeah, well…we're not exactly on the fast track you two were, but we're ready to add another one to the fold.**

**_Terri_****: Walter's already knitted three blankets for the new baby. **(She takes his hand.)

**_Walter_****: Well, I've got a lot of time to kill sitting on trains…**

Everyone laughs.

**_Terri_****: And…**

**_Maddie_****: And…**

**_Terri_****: Walter and I just bought a new house, and it's in your neighborhood.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at Maddie.)** Really, in our neighborhood?**

**_Terri_****: That's not too weird is it?**

**_Walter_****: Well, it's not next-door or anything, it's a few streets away, but it's a really nice piece of property and we got a great deal on it. **(Looks at Maddie.)** Is it too weird?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at David.) **No, it's not too weird. Actually, we could use some sane neighbors; tell them what happened last night David. **(She rubs David's back.)** He had to do a little pounding on a guy on my behalf.**

**_Terri_****: Uh-oh, sounds like a good story, let's hear it David.**

David tells them the story about the pool party and they all talk about what a crazy situation that was and Maddie and David tell Walter and Terri where the creepy couple live so they can steer clear of them.

**CUT TO: LATER THAT NIGHT.** Maddie and David get home and have a message from Richie on the machine that he proposed to Chloe and she accepted. After they get the kids to bed they sit on the back patio enjoying the cool night air having a cocktail together.

**_Maddie_****: Its baby fever around here…everyone we know is either having a baby or just had a baby…**

**_David_**: **Yeah, Richie better watch out, it's in the water. **(Smiles at Maddie.) **Given any more thought to another baby of our own?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well…I think about it a lot…but I don't know David, I think what we've got is enough…in fact, it's pretty perfect.**

David goes over and scoots himself onto her seat pulling her on his lap.

**_David_****: It is pretty perfect…besides, I love the kids, but I've got the one and only baby I need right here.**

Maddie lays her head on his shoulder.

**_Maddie_****: I'm no baby, I'm turning forty soon…**

**_David_****: Forever young baby…forever young.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Thanks Susan for your edits, feedback and brainstorming sessions. Fun times...here's to more adventures in part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Over The Hill

**MOONLIGHTING**

**STORY 2: OVER THE HILL**

**THE SCENE OPENS one month later on a stakeout, 11pm** – Maddie and David are parked in their surveillance van on a dark street – the case involves a computer dating criminal, a female predator who dates men and then robs them blind while they sleep. Maddie is looking through binoculars towards the apartment building where the trap has been set to catch the thief in the act, but the duo out on a date have not returned home yet. David fiddles with the equipment to see if the bug Viola placed inside the residence earlier in the day is working.

**_Maddie_****: Hear anything?**

**_David_****: I think he's got a bird, I hear chirping.**

**_Maddie_****: These two were due back over an hour ago David, what do you think is keeping them?**

**_David_****: Slow service at the restaurant? A long stroll after dinner? Maybe he took her to lover's lane and got lucky?**

**_Maddie_****: He knows we're staking the place out tonight, you think he'd hurry back.**

**_David_****: Maybe the two of them actually hit it off and he's having second thoughts about this whole operation…**

**_Maddie_****: Really? But David, he suspects she's a thief.**

**_David_****: Well, some men aren't that picky.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sighs.)** You know what the best thing about being married is? **

**_David_****: …Having me as a husband?**

**_Maddie_****: Not having to date anymore, it's awful.**

**_David_****: That's the best thing about being married?**

**_Maddie_****: Well…you know what I mean David, not having to be out there, meeting strangers, playing the game…**

**_David_****: What are you talkin' about? The game is the fun part…I had a blast dating.**

**_Maddie_****: Ugh, not me…all that uncertainty, wondering if the guy is worth being serious about, thinking things went well and then never hearing from them again. **

**_David_****: I never thought that deep into it, I just met girls and had fun…and when we stopped having fun I moved on.**

Maddie adjusts the monitor inside the van and looks through the binoculars.

**_Maddie_****: Do you miss it? Playing the game?**

**_David_****: Nope. Don't miss it at all. If I'm gonna be anywhere with anyone, I prefer to be right here, with you.**

**_Maddie_****: Right, sure…here on this dark street in the middle of the night?**

**_David_****: Yep. No place else I'd rather be.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** David…**

**_David_****: **(Smiles.)** It's true!**

David holds one headphone up to his ear to listen for sound.

**_Maddie_****: How old were you when you had your first date David?**

**_David_****: Uhhh, let's see. Thirteen, Mary-Louise. Took her bowling, then for a chilidog. Afterward I walked her home, felt her up at the door and she slapped me.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** David, you didn't! At thirteen?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Yep! I've had a thing for great slappers ever since. **(He winks at Maddie.)

**_Maddie_****: Boy, you haven't changed…I gotta meet this girl, she sounds like a woman after my own heart.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** When we go back to Philly I'll introduce you, she still lives in the old neighborhood! **(Adjusts the equipment buttons.)** What about you? When was your first date?**

**_Maddie_****: Mine? Well…let's see. Mother and Dad wouldn't allow me to date until I was seventeen, so shortly after my seventeenth birthday I accepted an offer from the football quarterback…**

**_David_****: Naturally…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie throws him a playful look.)** …to take me to a ****_chaperoned_**** ice-cream social.**

**_David_****: Ice cream social? Hot times in the big city.**

**_Maddie_****: He picked me up and drove me home and I carried a fork in my purse in case he ****_tried_**** anything.**

**_David_****: And did he get poked? Did you get poked?**

**_Maddie_****: **(She rolls her eyes at him.)** No, he was a perfect gentleman.**

**_David_****: He had to be – he was in danger of getting his wiener skewered.**

**_Maddie_****: Father met us at the door when we got home and asked if he intended to take me out again.**

**_David_****: Intimidated the hell out of him I'm sure.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah well, you know Daddy.**

**_David_****: Daddy met your boyfriends at the door? You really did grow up in a Norman Rockwell painting, didn't you?**

**_Maddie_****: No, I was just raised with traditional mid-western values David. **

**_David_****: So…?**

**_Maddie_****: So?**

**_David_****: So did he ****_intend_**** to take you out again?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yes. He took me out regular every Thursday night from then on.**

**_David_****: And how long did it take him?**

**_Maddie_****: To what!?**

**_David_****: Round the bases and slide into home?**

**_Maddie_****: David! Please…**

**_David_****: Please? That's probably what this guy was sayin', Maddie ****_please_**** give me something…so, how long did it take?**

**_Maddie_****: Well…all I'll say is that after three months I allowed him to kiss me…**

**_David_****: Three months! For a kiss!? And this guy waited around for it? **

**_Maddie_****: Yes! David, I told you…he was a perfect gentleman.**

**_David_****: A perfect gentleman who may have preferred gentlemen if he held out for three months for a kiss...**

**_Maddie_****: He didn't prefer gentleman…**

Maddie looks away from David and through the binoculars.

**_David_****: Ohhh…the story gets better…spill it**

**_Maddie_****: I will not.**

**_David_****: Spill it…**

**_Maddie_****: I will not.**

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, tell me…how big was the football jock's jock?**

**_Maddie_****: David! They're home!**

The two jump into action.

**CUT TO: Later that morning at 2am**, Maddie and David get home from their stakeout and go to bed. Mrs. D and Stan are sleeping in the guest room as they were watching the kids while Maddie and David worked. At 4am the telephone rings, it's Richie; he's drunk and calling from a payphone…

**_Maddie_**: (Half awake.) **Hello?**

**_Richie_****: Maddie, it's Richie, Chloe kicked me out, I've been wandering the streets for hours, I need Dave to come get me.**

Maddie hands the phone to David.

**_Maddie_****: It's Richie, he needs you to pick him up.**

David's half awake and annoyed as he talks to Richie. He hangs up, gets out of bed and starts pulling on clothes.

**_Maddie_****: What's going on?**

**_David_****: I need to go track him down; he doesn't even know where he is.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David…**

**_David_****: **(Grabs the keys and kisses her.)** Go back to sleep.**

Maddie falls back to sleep. Mrs. D and Stan get up at their usual time, 5:30am, and go home. At 7am Maddie wakes up to Lily crying, David's still not home. Maddie changes and feeds Lily and then dozes in bed with her when David finally comes in around 8:30am.

**_Maddie_****: David, what happened? Where's Richie?**

**_David_****: He's crashed out on the couch downstairs.**

Aidan sleepily walks into the bedroom and crawls in bed with Lily and Maddie. David turns the shower on to get ready for work and starts pulling off his clothes.

**_Maddie_****: Where did you find him?**

**_David_****: I drove around for two hours and finally tracked him down sitting on top of a post office box drowning his sorrows in forty ounces of beer. He was pretty wrecked so I took him to a diner and got him something to eat.**

**_Maddie_****: What happened with Chloe?**

**_David_****: They had some fight; he doesn't even remember how it started. She kicked him out and he went on a bender, got in a fight with some guys in a bar and then wandered around until I tracked him down.**

Maddie waves him closer to her and he bends down and kisses her and then the kids.

**_Maddie_**: **David, you hardly slept, you're gonna be exhausted and we've got another stakeout tonight! **

**_David_****: Well, I gotta go in, we got a lot of work to do…I'll be all right.**

David gets in the shower, gets dressed and then kisses the family goodbye and heads into work. Maddie rests with the kids for another hour and then gets Aidan fed and they all get dressed – she changes the sheets in the guest room and moves Richie there to sleep off his hangover. Then she and the kids head down to the Blue Moon building as well. Aidan and Lily go to their daycare and Maddie does paperwork for a few hours. David's in and out of the office working on cases with Viola; Agnes is still on maternity leave and their temp receptionist Carole answers all their calls with a song.

Around 2pm Maddie and the kids go home and nap – Richie is gone. David gets home a little after 6pm and they all eat dinner together, then David sleeps until Mrs. D and Stan arrive for another night shift with the kids. Maddie and David head out to another stakeout across town that involves the devious dealings of a businessman. His boss has hired Blue Moon to follow him and find out who he's been having secret late-night meetings with. Maddie and David sit on the back bench of the van together outside a sports club waiting for their target to finish a late-night racquetball game. Maddie is filing her nails and has one leg draped over David's as he looks through binoculars to get a good view of the door their target will exit. They chat casually about travel.

**_Maddie_**: **I'd want to go to Italy and really take in the culture, go to museums, explore the works of Michelangelo.**

**_David: _****Michelangelo? Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…I'm not spending my vacation craning my neck to see what some guy drew on a ceiling hundreds of years ago. Although, they are nude, so I guess that would be one bonus.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David. Does it always come down to sex?**

**_David_****: Not always…ok, I lied. Yes. **

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** Ok, if you don't want to go to Italy, where would you go?**

**_David_****: I'd just find some secluded beach somewhere and lie there with you for two weeks.**

**_Maddie_****: We've done that David…every vacation can't just be laying on a beach. We need to take in some culture…we need to expose the ****_kids_**** to culture.**

**_David_****: Kids!? Who said anything about them coming? I thought this was our long, overdue honeymoon?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, but, I mean eventually I want to show them other parts of the world.**

**_David_****: Yeah…well, me too. But if it's just you and me, I vote for a private beach.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, I doubt we're gonna get two weeks free and ****_alone_**** anytime soon.**

**_David_****: Well, how about we take a week, go to Philly with the kids, and visit my Dad and Stephanie? I can show you where I grew up and then we can leave the kids with them for a few days while you and I go to New York and have some alone time.**

**_Maddie_****: That sounds good.**

David looks through his binoculars and starts to talk about the case. Maddie's not really listening because watching David turn suddenly serious about work starts to turn her on. She gets flirtatious and swings his leg back and forth with hers and touches his ear.

**_Maddie_****: So, if it were just you and I on a beach…what would we do?**

**_David_****: **(Slightly oblivious.)** Oh…you know, soak in the sun, bounce around in the waves, take in a few libations. **

She runs her nails over the back of his neck.

**_Maddie_****: And then…**

David hears a hint of seduction in her voice; he glances at her, sees that look in her eye and does a double take.

**_David_****: And then**…(Takes one last look through the binoculars, sees nothing and puts them down and turns to Maddie and wraps his arms around her. Maddie kisses his neck slowly.)** And then I'd take you, find a nice secluded spot on the beach and defile you right there on the smooth, white sand while the waves wash over us at sunset.**

**_Maddie_****: Mmmm, now ****_you're_**** painting quiet a picture ****_Michelangelo_****_Addison_****.**

**_David_****: See Maddie? You don't need to travel to Italy to look at nudes.**

Maddie and David's passion takes over and they have a quickie in the back of the van. Unfortunately it isn't quick enough because by the time they're done the man they're tailing has already exited the sports club and his car is gone. They search around for him for a while and then decide they'll have to follow him again another night and head home around midnight. At 3am the phone rings, David reaches over Maddie to answer – it's Richie, he's in the drunk tank at the downtown jail but it's over crowded and he needs David to come bail him out. David crawls out of bed and slowly pulls on clothes.

**_Maddie_****: David! This is ridiculous. You can't be running out in the middle of the night every time Richie gets himself in trouble!**

**_David_****: Maddie, what am I supposed to do? He's my brother.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, he needs to get himself together…people have fights, but why does it have to turn into a two-day bender? He's not going to fix anything drinking himself into oblivion every night.**

**_David_****: **(Tired.)** Maddie, I agree with you, but I don't think he's in any condition for a life lesson right now.**

He kisses Maddie and grabs his keys.

**_David_****: Don't wait up.**

**_Maddie_****: Hurry back David, you need sleep!**

Maddie wakes up at 7am to Lily crying and David's still not home. She gets Aidan up and they all head downstairs to eat. Afterwards the kids watch cartoons while Maddie goes over the Blue Moon ledgers. David and Richie come home a little after 8am – Maddie rushes to the door to meet them. Richie looks like a mess and has a black eye.

**_Maddie_****: Richie! What is going on?**

**_Richie_****: **(Upset)** I want her back Maddie, but she won't even talk to me. **

**_Maddie_****: What happened? Have you seen her?**

**_Richie_****: When I left here yesterday I went to her work to try to talk to her and they escorted me from the school grounds.**

**_David_****: He spent the rest of the day going from bar to bar and then walked in to some strangers house at midnight drunk, they punched him and called the cops – luckily they didn't press charges.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sympathetic.)** Oh, Richie. **(Rolls her eyes about Richie to David.) **Look,** **I put new sheets on the bed upstairs, go get some sleep – but stay here when you get up, we need to talk about this.**

**_Richie_****: **(Pathetic.) **I miss her Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I know you do Richie, but people have fights… this is no way to fix anything.**

**_David_****: **(Pats Richie's back.)** Go get some sleep.**

Richie stumbles up the stairs and into the guest room.

**_Maddie_****: What are we going to do with him?**

**_David_****: I don't know. **(Looks at his watch.)** But I need to go to work.**

Maddie follows David up the stairs.

**_Maddie_****: David, I don't like this! You being out all night – then again with no sleep and you're back to work…**

**_David_****: **(Yawning.)** It's not like I have a choice Maddie.**

They move into the bedroom and David starts pulling off his clothes and turns on the shower.

**_Maddie_****: David, why are you back so late? Why couldn't you come back hours ago, go to bed and get some sleep?**

**_David_****: You saw how upset he is – I grabbed a couple burgers and drove him around LA, let him talk about it. We went up to that spot that overlooks the city and sat there until about an hour ago.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie, get off my back about this ok? I'm tired and I need to get to work. **

David gets in the shower.

**_Maddie_****: **(Stands outside the shower with her arms folded.)** This can't continue David. We're talking to Richie later about this…and putting an end to these late night calls!**

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Yeah, whatever you say ****_honey_****…**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know why you're mad at me!?**

**_David_****: Why are you mad at me!?**

Maddie makes a small growling noise and heads back downstairs with the kids. After a bit David comes down dressed in a suit for work. He cuddles the kids for a minute on the couch.

**_David_****: **(Looks at Maddie over his shoulder.)** Is there any coffee?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I'll put some in a thermos for you to take. Do you want something to eat? I can make you eggs and toast?**

**_David_****: No, that's ok, I don't have time. Viola and I have to be downtown at 9:30.**

**_Maddie_****: Here's your coffee.**

She puts the thermos on the side table for him.

**_David_****: Thanks Maddie.**

Maddie leans over his back wrapping her hands across his chest as he sits with the kids on the couch.

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry David, I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried you're taking on too much.**

**_David_****: **(He put his hand over hers on his chest and holds onto it.)** I'm fine. We'll talk to Richie later. **

He kisses the kids, gets up from the couch and takes Maddie in his arms.

**_David_****: I love you.**

**_Maddie_****: I love you too.**

They kiss.

**_David_****: Remember, I'm taking you out Friday for your birthday.**

**_Maddie_****: I remember.**

**_David_****: I'll see you later at the office. **

**_Maddie_****: Ok, we'll see you there. **

They share one last kiss and David is out the door. Maddie and the kids get dressed and run some errands before they head into the Blue Moon building for a few hours later in the day. David is out most of the afternoon but when he returns he's picked the kids up from their daycare and brought them into work with him. He and Maddie sit in her office while the kids have a snack and they talk about Richie.

**_David_****: I don't know what we're gonna do with him, he really a mess.**

**_Maddie_****: How can we make him see that the right thing to do is talk to Chloe soberly and rationally…showing up at her school and drinking himself to death isn't going to get him anywhere with her.**

**_David_****: Do you want to give her a call and see what she has to say?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know. How involved do we want to get in this?**

**_David_****: Well, the more information we have before we talk to Richie the better I think.**

Maddie calls and talks to Chloe who tells her she won't see Richie again until he's sobered up and can apologize for the fight they had the other night, which started over him coming home drunk. Chloe isn't sure if she sees a future with Richie anymore, things have been pretty rough lately – but she's willing to hear what he has to say and think about it. After work Maddie and David head home, eat dinner with Richie who still hasn't showered. And then David takes him upstairs, sticks him in the shower, gives him some clothes and tells him to come down and talk to he and Maddie when he's dressed.

**CUT TO: Richie sits on the couch **as Maddie and David stand above him with their arms folded. He looks from one and then to the other.

**_Richie_****: Mom….Dad…**

**_David_****: Look Rich, that's just the point, we're not your parents and we can't pull you out of a jam every time you get into one. We've got a family here, we're running a business and we've been working nights this week too.**

**_Richie_****: **(Holds up his hands.)** I know, I know bro, save the lecture, I'm sorry ok? I had a couple bad nights.**

**_Maddie_****: It's not that we don't want to help you Richie…but do you understand that you're making everything worse with Chloe by doing what you've been doing the last few days? Showing up at her work causing a scene, getting drunk, getting arrested?**

**_Richie_****: I know, I know, it's not good – but I love her Maddie – I needed to go to her and make her see that.**

**_Maddie_****: Look at you Richie! You're a 36-year-old man and you're dealing with your problems like a teenager. There's no way you're going to get through to Chloe unless you can face her and talk to her rationally and soberly! I talked to her today and she told me she won't see you until you get it together.**

**_Richie_****: **(Desperate.)** You talked to her?**

**_David_****: What are you doin' Rich? You love this girl, right?**

**_Richie_****: I love her Dave.**

**_David_****: Then you gotta stop doing this. Give it some time and then ask to meet her, explain things.**

**_Richie_****: Got it. Message received loud and clear.**

**CUT TO: Friday night. **Maddie and David are dressed and ready for a nice dinner out for Maddie's 40th birthday at 8pm. Mrs. D and Stan are all set up with popcorn and a movie and the kids are already in bed.

**_Mrs. D_****: Have a great time you two, you look beautiful!**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Ethel, and thanks so much for staying with the kids again.**

**_Mrs. D_****: Oh, not a problem. Anytime, you know that. Besides, we like this bed better than the one at home – lots of support when we're rolling around.**

Maddie and David give each other a look not exactly knowing what she means…

**_Stan_****: Our pleasure Maddie – enjoy yourselves! Where you taking her Davie?**

**_David_****: Oh, little dinner, little dancing. **

David and Maddie head out to the car. David whispers in her ear.

**_David_****: "Rolling around" doesn't mean they have sex in our guest room does it?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, but you're changing the sheets in there from now on. **

They chuckle.

David opens the car door for Maddie and they're on their way. When they get to the restaurant, _Avenue 5_, they valet park and walk arm in arm through the big glass doors. David distracts Maddie by telling her a story and they walk into one of the restaurants private rooms and then suddenly:

**_Everyone_****: SURPRISE! **

Maddie looks up stunned and sees a room full of their friends and family, Richie and some of David's cousin's from back east and her parents are even in from Chicago.

**_Maddie_**: (She hugs her parents tight.) **Mother! Father!** **When did you get in?**

**_Virginia_****: Just this afternoon! Isn't this great!? David planned everything.**

**_Maddie_****: **(looks at David and gives him a pouty face.)** You did all this? For me?**

**_David_****: **(Hugs her.)** All for you…my lovely wife and business partner, not to mention a fantastic mother to our kids…do you like it?**

**_Maddie_****: I love it David, thanks. **(She kisses him and everyone ooohs and awes.)

They mingle around the room and talk to their guests. Patrice and Troy, Terri and Walter, even Bert and Agnes made it since her mom is in town helping with the baby. Richie is there looking all pulled together in a suit with his hair slicked back, he thanks Maddie for the pep talk and says he's giving it some time, but will meet with Chloe to talk soon and she's sorry she couldn't make it tonight. Then they talk with some of David's cousins who are excited about spending the week in LA and going to Disneyland. After some appetizers and drinks are served everyone sits down for a dinner of Maddie's favorite things: Salmon stuffed with crab, scalloped potatoes and Caesar salad and they even have coconut cake with coconut ice cream for dessert. Afterward they dance to a band that plays old standards and favorites. David and Maddie dance and David stares into her eyes.

**_David_****: Happy birthday my love. Oh, I promised Mrs. D and Stan we'd have another birthday dinner with them since they were kind enough to watch the kids tonight.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh definitely, they're so sweet. Thanks David. This has been a great night…I feel like it's our wedding all over again, seeing everyone and dancing to this music.**

**David:**(They kiss.) **And, it's not over yet…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Yep. Your parents are staying with the kids and you and are heading up to San Francisco for a long weekend.**

**_Maddie_****: We are? **

**_David_****: We is.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow, I haven't been to San Francisco in years. **

**_David_****: I know, I remember you said you wanted to get up there again.**

**_Maddie_****: You listen to what I say?**

**_David_****: Sometimes. **(Smiles and gives her a kiss.)

They dance and celebrate with their friends and family the rest of the night and get home late. The next morning they meet Virginia and Alex at their hotel for brunch with the kids and then Maddie and David go catch their flight to SFO and Virginia and Alex gather their things to take the kids to the park and later back to the house to stay there for the weekend.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David get settled **in their San Francisco hotel and then head out to walk the city. They go through Union Square and China Town and down through North Beach where they stop and rest their legs while they sit at an outdoor café and have a drink.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: You know the other day when I said the best thing about being married is that I don't have to date anymore?**

**_David_****: I do.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, that ****_is_**** one thing, but I really do love being married to you for other reasons. **

**_David_****: And you were the one that was so scared of all of it all, so tell me, what's your favorite thing about being married…or what surprises you the most?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, you've surprised me. I never thought you'd be this kind of husband. So thoughtful and the way you really take care of me and the kids – you're a sexy man David Addison, but the way you take care of us turns me on the most.**

David takes her hand and kisses it.

**_Maddie_****: OK, what about you…part of you must of have thought you'd forever be a bachelor…what surprises you the most about marriage?**

**_David_****: Well…I like having you and the kids to protect; I never realized how alone I felt before I had all of you in my life. But what I love the most about our relationship is how safe I feel with you…when you're near me I feel like I'm home and I've never had a stronger sense of belonging…**

Maddie puts his hand to her face.

**Maddie: Oh David…**

After a bit they head back to the hotel to get ready for the evening, David got them tickets to the opera.

**_Maddie_****: I can't believe you are willingly going to the Opera David.**

**_David_****: Well, I don't know if willingly is the word, but I know you love it, and it is your birthday.**

**_Maddie_****: What am I gonna have to do on ****_your_**** birthday?**

**_David_****: I'll tell you what to do, rent us a room at a hotel for two days, we'll stay in bed naked the whole time and only come up for air to order room service when we've worn each other out and need more energy for sex.**

**_Maddie_****: David…really…**

**_David_****: Hey! You can make all my wishes for the year come true in one weekend!**

He grabs her around the waist. She grabs the back of his hair and playfully bites his neck leaving a mark.

**_Maddie_****: I think I can make that happen.**

**_David_****: 47 days, 13 hours 51 minutes…can't wait. **(He kisses her on the nose.)

They head out to dinner at a nice restaurant in town called _Stars_ and then walk over to the opera. David sleeps part of the time but Maddie enjoys the music. Afterward they go for a nightcap at a nearby piano bar and then walk back to their hotel and get some fresh air, Maddie's a little drunk. As they walk, she can't keep her hands off David. She rubs his back and runs her hand down over his butt, then wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles his neck sending chills down his spine.

**_Maddie_****: God, I have the hottest husband in the world.**

**_David_****: **(Smirks and then stops to kiss her.)** My wife's not half bad either.**

**_Maddie_****: **(breaths in his ear.) **I don't know how I got so lucky.**

She runs her hand up and down his chest and down over his package and grabs it. David winces and grabs her hand.

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Hold on there honey, we're just a couple blocks from the hotel.**

He holds onto her hand and starts walking – but she stops and wraps her arms around him, he can't get her to move forward.

**_Maddie_****: You spoil me David…I had the best birthday.**

She's unbuttoning his shirt as she talks to him…he buttons it back up.

**_David_**: **Maddie, honey…have you had too much to drink? Come on, let's get to our room and you can have your way with me…**

**_Maddie_****: **(She looks at him with a pout, pulls him forward by his tie and kisses him.)** It's my fortieth birthday; let's do something a little crazy...**

David looks around the dark streets, they're practically empty.

**_David_****: What are you saying?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispers in his ear.)** Let's find some dark corner and do it…in the open air…in this romantic city.**

David chuckles and holds her close, she kisses his ear and up and down his neck and paws at him…he won't be able to hold her off much longer. He looks around for a spot and sees a small alley entrance – he grabs her hand pulls her towards it. A short distance down the alley there is a dark corner next to a red double door that is at the back of a club, they can hear the music pumping inside. Maddie pulls David towards her by his tie and kisses him uncontrollably. He backs her up into the dark corner and slides his hand up her thigh and underneath her dress. She unbuckles his pants and slides her hand inside his boxers. He grabs at her panties and discovers she's not wearing any. She runs her hands up and down his body and begs him to give it to her _now_. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him, with one thrust he is inside her and they thrash against each other. Maddie puts her forehead to David's and looks into his very intense eyes.

**_Maddie_****: David David David…I couldn't wait another minute for you…you're too sexy baby.**

David breathes heavily and stares with passion into her eyes. The strong mix of feelings he has for this woman is overwhelming. He always thought love faded after a while, so the fact that his love continues to grow for her always amazes him. Maddie is so caught up in David; she can't remember what life was like before he was in her life…amazing she thinks.

**_Maddie_****: **(Grabs his face with her hands.)** You're amazing.**

David puts his head into her neck and swallows hard trying to hold on. Suddenly it sounds like someone coming down the alley. They freeze and press up even closer to each other and try to breath quietly. David looks behind him, but its just people passing by. He turns back and kisses Maddie hard on the mouth then whispers.

**_David_**: **Are you close? **

**_Maddie_****: Yeah.**

**_David_****: Ok…**

David grabs her by the waist and she straddles him tighter, he works hard to thrust and maintain a rhythm…he's ready to blow.

**David: **(Whispers.)** Maddie, come on…let go, do it…**

**Maddie: Ok…**

He continues to work hard. Maddie closes her eyes and concentrates; she squeezes her arms around his neck.

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_**: (Breaths.)** Faster David.**

David's legs are shaking, their position is hard to maintain, standing up between a doorway and a brick wall with her straddling him.

**_David_****: I gotta tell you baby, I'm running out of steam here.**

**_Maddie_****: You can do it David…make me come, please…just a little faster…**

David musters up all of his energy, then runs his hand onto the back of her neck. He pulls her mouth towards his and kisses her deeply with his soft tongue as he fingers that very sensitive spot with his long fingers. Maddie loses it instantly and screams and she lets go, David covers her mouth with his hand to quiet her and lets go right after her. They both lean against each other breathless. Suddenly one of the double doors swings open and four people exit the club, seeing Maddie and David tangled up in each other takes them by surprise. A couple of them shoot them a disgusted look, but they quickly move on down the alley.

A few seconds after they've gone Maddie and David try to pull themselves together. He's missing two buttons off his shirt, her dress is completely twisted around and a hole has been rubbed into the back of Maddie's dress at her shoulder from the brick wall behind her and she has scratches on her arm from the wall as well. Both of their hair is standing on end. They make their way down the alley and back to the hotel trying not to look guilty but are completely disheveled. They cross the hotel lobby and make it into the elevator without attracting too much attention. Once they finally get into their room they're in the shower within two minutes going at it again…and then in the bathtub, finally making it to the bed and eventually wearing each other down and passing out in the early morning hours.

**CUT TO: David waking Maddie** the next day at 11am.

**_David_****: **(He leans over her and runs his hand over her face.)** Yo Maddie! Wake up!**

Maddie slowly comes to life, pushes David's hand away and soon realizes she's got a headache and a horrible stiff neck.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, I feel awful.**

**_David_****: You look awful. **

He helps her sit up and puts a mug of coffee in her good hand.

**_Maddie_****: What happened? What did we do last night?**

**_David_****: I think it was probably the back alley romp that got ya.**

Maddie squints her eyes thinking and then remembers.

**_Maddie_****: Oh right. **(Winces from the pain in her neck.)** Oh, what a bad idea.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** I'll go down to the convenience store and get you some pain relievers. Anything else?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm starving. **

**_David_****: Food. Got it.**

**_Maddie_****: …and thirsty David.**

**_David_****: Water.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Holds her throbbing head.) **Ugh. I want to die.**

**David: OK, a gun then?**

David runs out and gets Maddie what she needs, after some TLC and a shower her muscles loosen up a little but she's still walking pretty stiff. They decide to keep the day low key and take a ferry to Alcatraz to walk around and tour the old prison. Later in the day they eat lunch near Fisherman's Warf overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. That night they head back to the hotel early in the evening and order in food and movies and just spend time relaxing. The next day they take a plane back to LA and Maddie's neck stiffens up again. When they arrive home the kids are napping and Maddie's parents are waiting for them in the living room.

**_Virginia_****: What happened to you Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh it's just a stiff neck mom.**

**_Alex_****: You got some pretty good scratches on the back of your arm there too Maddie – what did you two get up to there in San Francisco?**

Maddie and David laugh uncomfortably.

**_David_****: It's a wild city Mr. Hayes…I did my best to bring her back in one piece.**

He pets Maddie's head lightly and they stand awkwardly.

**_Virginia_****: **(Glances at Alex.)** Well, it's a good thing I'm here to help you this week Maddie – how will you pick up the kids?**

**_Maddie_****: I know, mom, I'm so glad you and Daddy are staying another week.**

Maddie and David escape up to their bedroom for a few minutes to unpack and start some laundry – they close the door behind them.

**_Maddie_****: Oh my god David, we looked so guilty **(laughs)** I'm sure they suspected something.**

**_David_****: Well, what are you going to say? Mom, Dad, David fucked me senseless against a wall and this is the result…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hands up.)** Hey, it was your idea!**

They shake their heads and laugh quietly.

**_Maddie_****: I'm sticking to beds from now on.**

**_David_****: Well, I for one will always have fond memories of San Francisco.**

**Maddie: **(Rubs her neck.)** Right now it certainly seems unforgettable…**

David starts to wrap his arms around her forgetting about her neck and she winces in pain.

**_Maddie_****: Ouch!**

**_David_****: **(Pats her shoulders lightly instead.)** Sorry…**

**CUT TO: Two weeks later Richie comes over **to tell Maddie and David about the talk he had with Chloe.

**_Richie_****: So, it went pretty well…I put my best foot forward and explained that I can't go through life without her…I won't go through life without her. But she thinks I'm immature, I embarrass her, I'm loud and lewd…**

Maddie glances at David.

**_Maddie_****: Gee, this sounds familiar.**

**_David_****: Addison affliction…**

**Richie: …and she needs time to think…**

**_David_****: **(Looks at Maddie)** Yeah, sounds real familiar. She hasn't left town, has she Rich?**

Maddie rolls her eyes.

**_Maddie_****: So how did you leave it with her Richie?**

**_Richie_****: She said we need to spend some time apart and then see if we still feel the same way. In the meantime I have a few things I need to work on to prove to her I'm serious about our relationship.**

**_David_****: So how much time apart?**

**_Richie_****: Thirty days. **

**David: At least it ain't four and a half months…four and a half is a killer. **(Stares at Maddie who looks away.)

**Richie: After thirty days, we'll meet at our favorite restaurant, the one we met at, and we'll decide from there. **(Puts his head in his hands.)** What am I gonna do for thirty days without her?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, you can stay here Richie, work on yourself and think about how much you want to change for this relationship.**

**_Richie_****: I'll do whatever it takes.**

**_David_****: Good, that's good…but do it for you first bro…**

**_Maddie_****: Hey Richie, David, Aidan, Lily and I are all going back East to Philadelphia in a few weeks you should come with us. Maybe getting out of LA for a while will help clear your mind and give you a new perspective on your relationship.**

**_David_****: Yeah, come with us Rich, I'm gonna show Maddie the old neighborhood, you should definitely be there – help me remember all the crazy stories.**

**_Richie_****: OK, sure! Sounds good, maybe getting out of LA for a while is what I need.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks Susan for your edits, feedback and brainstorming sessions. Fun times...here's to more adventures for M&D.**


	3. Chapter 3: GETTING TO KNOW YOU

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 3: GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

**THE SCENE OPENS As** **Maddie and David** arrive in Philly exhausted and worn out because the kids were cranky the entire six-hour flight and laid all over them never giving them a break. Richie slept the whole flight so he's refreshed and feeling fine. David Sr. and Stephanie meet them outside the airport with the car and they head to the house. Along the way they pass places that David points out to Maddie.

**_David_****: **(Points.)** See that pizza place? I worked there for two summers and Richie worked at the video place next door - remember that Rich? Free pizza and movies all summer - had to be the greatest, right?**

**_Richie_****: Best couple summers of my life. The whole gang hung out there - I don't think we had any other customers.**

**_David_****: **(Points to another building.) **I worked over there at Mr. Floyds car wash one summer too – that was a fun time, we'd get all the girls out in the road in white t-shirts waving cars in…**

**_Maddie_****: Why doesn't that surprise me?**

**_David_****: **(Points.)** Oh! And over there, I almost forgot, that roofing job we did, eh Richie? **

**_Richie_****: That was one hot summer – hardest job I ever worked.**

**_David_****: Nothing a cold beer couldn't fix at the end of the day…then I worked out at the fair grounds and ran the tilter-whirl, mowed lawns, did construction.**

**_Maddie_****: Is there any job you didn't do?**

**_David_**: **I'm a Jack-of-all-trades honey.** (Points.) **Oh!** **There's the old school yard - we played ball there every Saturday morning.** (David pretends to pass a ball to Richie)

Richie pretends to catch it and throw a basket.

**_Richie_****: The Addison swish.**

David makes sounds like a crowd is cheering.

Soon they arrive at the house in the old neighborhood. They get out of the car and start unloading their luggage, which David Sr. brings inside. Right away two guys run up excited to see David and Richie.

**_Paulie & Ralphie_****: AD-Man! T.C.! **

**_David & Richie_****: Paulie! Ralphie!**

The guys hug and pound each other on the back.

Paulie and Ralphie stick a beer in each of their hands and then eye up Maddie.

**Paulie & Ralphy: Whoa Whoa!**

David puts his hands on their chests and backs them up.

**_David_****: Easy, easy guys, this is my wife, Maddie. Have some respect.**

The boys treat Maddie with the ultimate respect and Paulie leans on David's shoulder.

**_Paulie_****: How the hell did you get ****_her_**** to agree to marry ****_you?_**(To Maddie) **Maddie? Why would you marry a big ape like him?**

**_Maddie_**: (Pats David on the chest) **See? Even your friends agree with me - you are an animal!** (Gestures to the kids) **oh and these are our two little monkeys - Aidan and Lily.**

**_Paulie_**: (Waves to the kids) **So Dave. You think if I moved out to California I could bag myself a broad like this?**

**_David_****: You? In California? Paulie, when's the last time you left South Philly?**

**_Paulie_****:** (Thinks, snaps his fingers) **last year I went to North Philly to buy a new truck.**

**_David_****: My point exactly. ** (Pats Paulie's chest) **All right, you've had your allotted time ogling my wife, you boys get back in your cages, we're gonna get settled, we'll see you in a bit.**

Maddie and David start heading inside the house with the kids.**  
**  
**_Ralphie_****: **(Calls to them.) **Big BBQ down the street at Rhonda's tonight Dave.**

**_David_****: Sounds good - we'll be there!**

Paulie checks out Maddie one more time as they walk into the house and bites his knuckles.

Once inside David gives Maddie a quick tour of the house, it's small and dated, but cozy. David Sr. has put their bags in David's old bedroom. Maddie and David take the kids to check out the room they will all be sharing for the next week. When Maddie enters she stops dead in her tracks.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, no no no, we need to get a hotel, this isn't going to work.**

The bedroom is small and hasn't been updated since David actually lived there in his teens. There are two twin beds in the room on heavy wooden frames making it impossible to move them together. And the only bathroom is out in the hall shared with the rest of the house and the door doesn't have a lock.

Maddie turns around and starts to leave. David takes her by the shoulders and stops her - then closes the door behind them. They talk low.

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, we can't leave honey - we just got here, and my dad and Stephanie are real excited about us staying with them.**

**_Maddie_****: I know David, but look at this place, where are we all going to sleep? There must be a hotel nearby that has a bed, big enough for two? This is never going to work!**

**_David_****: Trust me, you're not going to find a luxury hotel. The only places with beds in this town are small, seedy motels that aren't going to offer any more than we have here – and trust me, they're not beds you want to sleep in, this is no tourist destination Maddie. **(Maddie makes a face.)** We'll be fine here for a few nights; each of us can sleep in one of the beds with a kid.**

Maddie gives him an annoyed look.

**_David_****: I know, I know, but it's not for that long.**

**_Maddie_****: Five nights David. We're supposed to sleep apart for five nights?**

**_David_****: Maddie, I know it's not ideal, but this is part of the experience of being here in the old neighborhood, I want to show you what my life was like growing up in Philly - and part of that is staying here, in this house, in my old bedroom, with my dad's bad singing and good cooking.**

Maddie softens. Did you see the size of that bathroom?

David pulls her close.

**_David_****: Hey, remember, in four days you and I will be in New York for a night, and when we get there I'll make it up to you - it'll just be you and me and luxury all the way.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sighs)** Fine.**

**_David_****: **(Takes her hand.)** Now come on, I want to show you off around the neighborhood.**

**_Maddie_****: Can't I have a minute to freshen up? I look awful.**

**_David_****: Maddie, these people live in cut off jeans and t-shirts. You could be wearing a paper sac and you'd impress the hell out of them.  
**  
They head out and walk around the neighborhood with the kids. Maddie has never been hugged, kissed or handed more beers in her life. And everyone has a story to tell about the Addison brothers.

They sit on front porch after front porch hearing stories and telling everyone their story, about the agency and life in LA. They get ribbed about being detectives and everyone jokes about having mysteries for them to solve like what happened to David's hair and why Paulie and Ralphie haven't found girls to marry yet. Later they end up at a big BBQ in Rhonda, in one of the neighbor's, backyards. Rhonda lived in New York for a few years so she and Maddie find a lot to talk about. Maddie also talks to David's cousins and aunts and uncles – some of whom were at the wedding. The kids are worn out by 9pm and Maddie heads back to the house with them but David stays and parties it up with Richie, their cousins and some other old buddies.

The next morning Maddie wakes up early with both kids sleeping in her twin bed taking up all of the space - David is sprawled face down passed out in the other bed and by his snoring Maddie can tell he had quite a lot to drink last night and will be very hung over. She and the kids get up. David Sr. is sipping coffee and reading the morning paper in the living room. Richie is passed out on the living room couch but doesn't stir even with all the commotion, and Stephanie is still in bed.

**_David Sr.:_**** Well, good morning gang!**

He pulls Aidan up on his lap and pats Lily on the head.

**_David Sr_****.: Sleep well?**

**_Maddie_****: We did actually, like logs.**

**_David Sr.:_**** Ahh, good to hear. Sorry about the accommodations there Maddie - I know it's not what you're used to, there's not much space here, but we sure love having you.**

**_Maddie_****: No! Its fine David, don't be silly.**

**_David Sr._****: and I know David loves showing all of you off around here - he's so proud. We all are.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, it's great to be here and see where David grew up - and the neighbors couldn't be sweeter.**

**_David_****: Yeah, we've been in this neighborhood a long time. The folks around here are simple people but they'd give you the shirt off their backs if you needed it.**

**_Maddie_****: I see that. It's wonderful. David's like a kid again being here - it is really nice to catch a glimpse of what he must have been like back then. I can tell he's excited to show us everything.**

**_David Sr.: _****Yeah, well, in this town it doesn't take long to see everything. And so, next week you'll be in Chicago?**

**_Maddie_****: That's right. We'll be with my parents all next week so David will get a glimpse at my life growing up. Oh boy, I can't wait for him to see how different things in Chicago are from South Philly!**

**_David Sr_****.: **(Laughs)** I can imagine. So what's on the agenda today?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I think David was going to find out if we could take the car this afternoon so he can drive us down memory lane.**

**_David Sr_****.: Of course. You can have it whenever you need it. Hopefully these boys won't sleep too late.**

**_Maddie_****: After I get these kids some breakfast I'll see what kind of state David's in. What time did they get in?**

**_David Sr_****.: Not sure, late. 3 or 4 in the morning I think.**

Stephanie enters.

**_Stephanie_****: Morning early birds!**

**_Maddie_****: Morning!**

**_Stephanie_****: Ready for some breakfast? I was gonna get some pancakes started.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds great. What can I do to help?**

Maddie and Stephanie make breakfast while David Sr. entertains the kids with magic tricks making coins disappear. After they've eaten they set aside plates for David and Richie and David Sr. and Stephanie take the kids for a walk around the block so Maddie can take a shower. She goes into their room to wake David, climbs in bed with him and wiggles her way in so they are lying chest to chest, he wraps his arms around her. He's only wearing boxers and smells like sweat, cigarettes and booze.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, you smell awful.**

David struggles to wake up and winces from his headache.****

**_David_****: Good morning to you too.**

Maddie buries her head in his chest.****

**_Maddie_****: Have fun last night?**

David pulls Maddie closer, holds her tight and tries to doze back to sleep.

**_David_****: Apparently. If my head is any indication. Always good to catch up with those guys though, we go so far back we can't even remember the beginning.**

Maddie runs her hands up David's back.

**_Maddie_****: I'm gonna get in the shower, wanna join me?**

**_David_****: No thanks Maddie, my head is killing me. Give me ten more minutes honey please. He pushes her away slightly and rolls over. **(Mumbling.)** And will you get me some water and an aspirin? Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie gets up.)** Ok. I'll get you your water and aspirin. But when I'm  
done in the shower you're getting up David.**

**_David_****: I promise.  
**  
David pulls the covers over his head. A few minutes later Maddie nudges him awake with water and aspirin and he quickly downs them both and passes out again. Maddie showers, gets dressed and then decides to give David a little more time to sleep and sits in the backyard with the kids while she chats with David Sr. and Stephanie and flips through magazines. After awhile David wanders out into the backyard, he's pulled on some jeans, but no shirt, he's rubs his eyes and runs his hands over his hair which is standing on end, he looks like hell.

**_David Sr.: _****There he is, now this really is like the old days. You boys out all night, sleeping in, rolling out of bed looking like death warmed over – then, out the next night to do it all over again.**

**_David_****: **(Scratches his head.)** Yeah, well, unfortunately I don't recover as fast as I did at seventeen, dad.**

**_David Sr_****.: We can see that.**

David peeks at Maddie who is flipping through magazines. She's not mad, and he doesn't want her to be. He makes his way over to her squeezing himself in her chair, wrapping himself around her nuzzling her neck. She leans away from him.

**_Maddie_****: Ugh, David, I love you but you really do smell awful.**

**_David_****: Give me an hour Maddie to get some coffee in me, eat and shower and I'll be the same old David you know and love.**

Both kids clamber around and want to sit in the chair with them. David pulls them up and piles them on.

**_Maddie_****: I'd move shower to the top of the list if I were you.**

**_David_****: **(To his dad)** I'm gonna drive Maddie and the kids around Philly today, give them the cliff notes tour - mind if we take the car for a few hours?**

**_David Sr._****: Not at all, I already told Maddie - take it whenever you need it.**

**_David_****: Thanks dad.**

David kisses Maddie on the cheek and sticks his nose in her freshly washed hair.

**_David_****: Damn woman, you smell terrific! **(Grabs her hand playfully; and then to David Sr.)** dad, would you mind watching the kids while I have 30 minutes with my wife?**

Maddie hits him embarrassed. David Sr. laughs.

David laughs and gets up, taking Aidan with him. He yells at the top of his lungs to Richie as he walks inside the house.

**_David_****: Yo Richard Addison! This is god, it's time to awaken my son, I command you!  
**  
Two hours later David is back to his old self and he, Maddie, Richie and the kids are driving around Philly.

**_David_****: Ok ok, Maddie, remember I told you about Mary Louise, the first girl I took out on a date? She lives there.** (Points to a house.)

**_Maddie_****: The one who slapped you for feeling her up? I remember. I like her! **(Smiles at David.)

**_Richie_****: Oh, Mary-Lou? She didn't give it up for anybody - I tried something on her when we were teens, she kicked me in the balls - she's a sweetheart though, married to the police chief now. **(Looks closer)** Shit Dave, there she is.**

They see Mary Louise in her back garden. Richie rolls down the window. David stops the car and honks.

**_Richie_**: (Whistles loud.) **Yo! Mary-Lou!**

Mary-Lou comes out from around the corner and gets a huge smile on her face when she sees David and Richie.

**_Mary Lou_****: Oh my...is that the Addison boys!? Ad-man and T.C.? **(She comes up to the window of the car)** I can't believe it! Well, Richie, I heard you were back in town recently, but how long has it been for you Dave?**

**_David_****: It's been awhile. Years. I'm back in town showing my family around.**

**_Mary-Lou_****: Is this your family!? Incredible, one of the Addison brothers settles down, **(looks at Maddie) **well, you must be something special? What's your secret? Word on the street is after you left New York T.C. was that marriage wasn't your thing.**

**_David_****: Well, you know how it is Mary-Louise. Things change. **(He puts his hand on Maddie's leg.)

**_Maddie_****: Hi, I'm Maddie. **(She leans over David to shake hands)** and these are our kids Aidan and Lily.**

**_Mary-Lou_****: What a beautiful family, nice to meet you all - well-done Dave - never thought I'd see the day. I thought you'd be a wisecracking, sarcastic bachelor the rest of your life.**

**_Richie_****: **(Chiming in)** He fell in ****_love_**** Mary-Lou.** (He says semi-sarcastically)

David looks in the rear view mirror at Richie.

**_David_****: I wouldn't talk there Romeo.**

**_Mary-Lou_****: **(Pats his shoulder.)** I'm happy for you David. Stella's gonna be upset though, she always held onto the dream that you'd move back here and marry Gretchen.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** 'Ole Gretchen's still single?**

**_Mary-Lou_****: Sure as shit is. Truth be told I think she secretly hoped you'd come back for her someday too. Haha. But then you left a lot of broken hearts behind in Philly Top Cat.**

**_David_****: Ah. Stop. So tell me, how have you been? How are things with you and, Tom is it?**

**_Mary-Lou_****: Tom, right. Great. He's chief of police now, we got two girls, Stacy and Jenny, ten and twelve.  
**  
**_David_****: Great great. Well, I've been telling Maddie a bunch of old stories lately and one of her favorites was when you slapped me for copping a feel at the door.  
**  
Mary-Lou leans in the window.

**_Mary-Lou_****: Maddie, these Addison brothers were the handsy-est sons a bitches in town. **(Looks at David and Richie.)** I think you both tried to make it with every girl in South Philly.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, that doesn't surprise me.**

They laugh. Then chat for a few more minutes and say their goodbyes. They head down the road and drive past their old high school and a few other places David and Richie used to work.

**_David_****: And now we're approaching a turning point in ole Dave's life. Tess.**

Richie sings the death march. David points to a house.****

**_David_****: She lived right over there.**

They drive slowly past the house and then down a little ways.

**_David_****: And that's the church where we were married.**

They park in front looking into the past.

**David: What do you remember about that day Rich?**

**_Richie_****: I remember you asked me to get you outta there and we stood in the back pounding beers contemplating it - you were white as a ghost standing at that alter. Thought for sure you were going down bro.**

**_David_****: Me too.**

**_Richie_****: But you know what I think about when I see this church?**

**_David_****: What's that?**

**_Richie_****: Mom's funeral.**

Everyone sits silent.

**David: Not a good day. **(Maddie takes his hand)** We're gonna go visit her grave tomorrow. Lets think about all that then.**

They drive on. David slows down and points.

**_David_****: See those old apartments over there? That's where Tess and I lived after we first got married. The first five months of hell before we moved to New York and lived with rats the size of squirrels. Of course, I had more of a relationship with those rats than I did with her.**

**_Richie_****: Those were rough times Dave.**

**_David_****: Days I'm glad are behind me, that's for sure. **(He kisses Maddie and puts his hand into the back of her hair.) **Lets go to Stella's.  
**  
David accelerates the car.

**_Maddie_****: So...who's Stella?**

**_David_****: Stella owns a diner up here; she's like our second mother. You'll see.**

**_Richie_****: And she's got a daughter named Gretchen who's always had a thing for Dave here. **(Squeezes his shoulders.)

When they pull up at the diner they can see Stella inside pointing out the window very excited to see the boys. Gretchen, her daughter, who is sexy but very 80's in a 'Peg Bundy' sort of way (Big hair and tights pants with animals prints), rushes to the door with a smile, but when she sees Maddie get out of the car and she and David each holding a kid, her smile fades and she goes inside without a word. As soon as they walk in the door Stella, a large jolly woman, smothers them with hugs and attention and dotes on the kids. They all sit in a big booth while Stella hammers them with questions and tons of food starts pouring out of the kitchen. By the end they eat too much, drink too much and the kids have more crayons, coloring books, toys and chocolate milk than they know what to do with. Gretchen refills coffee here and there and says a quick hello, but is very short and never looks at Maddie. When they leave Maddie gets the scoop.

**_Richie_****: So, after our mom died Stella really took David and I under her wing. Whenever we were hungry we could go there and eat, no charge. She was always there for advice. She's the best. She loved David the most and wanted him to marry Gretchen. I swear that's why she's still single. Her mother filled he her head all these years that she was going to marry David…which is why you got the cold shoulder today Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Did anything ever happen between you two David? Did you date her?**

**_David_****: When she was a junior and I was a senior she needed someone to take her to prom - Stella asked me to go with her and I did. But I never laid a hand on her. I knew she really liked me - and with Stella taking care of us all those years I didn't want to mess anything up.**

**_Richie_****: But that's just it Bro, I think she's more offended that you didn't try anything on her because, you know, we tried something on just about everybody.**

**_Maddie_****: …And I don't even want to know how many you got.**

Richie and Dave high five.

**_Maddie_****: **(Touches Aidan's foot.)** Aidan, don't use your dad and uncle as examples - you're gonna treat woman with respect. **(Rubs his leg.)** You won't be like daddy, right?**

**_Aidan_****: I want to be like daddy, Mama.**

She gives David a look.

**_David_****: That's my boy.**

David flinches even before the punch from Maddie comes.

**CUT TO:** **The whole Addison clan,** aunts, uncles and cousins eat at a big long table at an Italian restaurant that night. Maddie, David and the kids sit together somewhere near the middle of the table. The mood is very lively with conversation and stories and laughter and everyone has a great time. After dessert Maddie and David sit and talk with each other and sip wine while Lily and Aidan run around with the other kids. Their chairs are pushed close and David leans his arm on the back of Maddie's, every once in awhile stroking her hair. They are caught up in a conversation about how different their childhoods were, David's stories make Maddie laugh. One of David's cousins comes and interrupts.

**_Mitch_****: Hey you two! You look like you're having too good a time for an old married couple.**

He takes David by the arm and tries to pull him away.

**_Mitch_****: Come on Dave. You see her everyday, what could you possibly have to talk about? Come play some pool with us.**

David releases himself from his grasp.****

**_David_****: Later Mitch. I actually like talking to my wife - you should try it sometime.**

**_Mitch_****: Talkin' to your wife? Gladly. If I had a wife that looked like yours I guess I'd pretend to listen to her too.  
**  
David squeezes his cousin's shoulder and winks at Maddie.

**_David_****: **(Looks around.)** And uh, where is your wife Mitch?**

**_Mitch_****: I don't know, she took off a while ago.**

David looks at his watch; it's past ten o'clock. He gets up and starts gathering their things.

**_David_****: Speaking of taking off, it's getting pretty late; we gotta get these kids home.**

Maddie gets up and calls for the kids. Another cousin calls over to David.

**_Lyle_****: Yo Dave, I hope you don't think your going home for the night buddy. We're all going out to Iron House after this.**

**_David_****: **(Waves him off.)** I'm gonna sit this one out, guys, thanks though. We've gotta get these kids to bed.**

**_Mitch_****: Kids? Isn't that what wives are for?**

**_Lyle_****: Home? **(looks at his watch)** at this hour? The hell you are - you're in town for one-week man - don't tell me you gotta go home with wifey-poo.**

**_David_****: I don't ****_gotta_**** do anything **(opens wallet and doles out some cash)** here ya go, first rounds on me. Picks up Lily and puts his arm around Maddie who takes Aidan's hand. Good night guys.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispers.) **It's all right David. Go out with your cousins if you want to.  
**  
Moves his arm up around her neck and kisses the side of her head.

**_David_****: Nope, I'm going home with you guys.**

The cousins start ribbing Richie who is also grabbing his things to leave. He is trying to drink less in an effort to make some changes for his relationship with Chloe.

**_Richie_****: **(Hurries to catch up with Maddie and David, turns around, walks backward and throws his hands up)** Sorry guys - the Addisons are out - **(Salutes them)** Sayonara! See ya tomorra!**

Once they get home Maddie and David put the kids to bed and then they sit with Richie in the back yard having one last drink talking about the day and the guys tell Maddie more about their cousins and how most of them married their high-school sweethearts and aren't that happy anymore.

After a while Maddie and David go to the bedroom and sit on one of the twin beds watching the kids sleep and talk about them and funny things they've said or done. They share a few kisses, but it's late so each of them takes one of the kids in a twin bed and they go to sleep.

**CUT TO: The next day** Richie, David, Maddie and the kids dress nicely and drive out to where Irma Addison is buried. It's been years since either of the boys has been out to visit. Stephanie and David Sr. see them off and promise them a nice home cooked meal when they get back that night. David Sr. is making his special pot roast that takes all day to become tender and delicious. At the gravesite Maddie, David and Richie stand around Irma's grave while the kids run around. David cleans off some leaves and dirt and places a bouquet of flowers they brought for her.

**_Maddie_****: David's told me a little about your mom Richie, but do you have any special memories?**

**_Richie_****: Oh mom? She was a lot of fun. A big personality. Dave and I were always a handful - but she knew how to handle us, didn't she Dave? She never took any shit. I remember her making us that terrible sandwich...**

**_David and Richie together_****: Liverwurst.**

**_Richie_****: She said it was good for us…but once we finished she'd give us butter and sugar on white bread for dessert. Remember that Dave?**

**_David_****: Yeah, then we'd wash it all down with chocolate milk and be on a sugar high. So, she'd send us outside to run it off until the streetlights came on.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah - that was our cue to head home.**

They talk some more and reminisce about Irma. And how she was gone quickly and far too young. Then David and Richie walk around for a while in silence and Maddie stands with the kids under a tree until the boys are finished. When they're done David holds Lily, Aidan walks ahead of them and Maddie links arms with both David and Richie on the way back to the car.

Afterward they drive to the church where the funeral was held and sit inside for a few minutes while David and Richie light a candle. Maddie sits in the back with the kids and as she sits back there she looks around the church and can see parts of David's life pass in front of her eyes; his mother's funeral; him sitting there as a boy, his wedding to Tess.

Next they all go to a restaurant and order some light snacks to share and Richie and David drink a couple beers, their somber mood starts to lift. Later they head back to the house. When they go inside the delicious aromas from the pot roast fill the house. David Sr. has music on and the house is lively and warm. That evening they all talk and laugh and drink and tell stories and spend time and really bond as a family. It's the best night any of them have had in a long time. David and Richie are reminded of the better parts of their childhood when their dad had time to spend with them and of course enjoying a home cooked meal.

When Maddie and David go to bed that night they climb into the same twin bed, both of the kids are sleeping in the other. Maddie holds David for awhile, it's been a long and draining day with the visit to the gravesite. Slowly they start to caress each other and kiss, but mostly just hug and hold each other tight. It doesn't lead to sex because the environment at the house and with the kids in the same room isn't conducive to it. But it feels good just to be close for a while. David feels comforted and safe being in Maddie's arms. Eventually she falls asleep, but David worries about Lily falling out of the other bed, so he gets up, puts her in with Maddie and then pulls Aidan close to him and goes to sleep.

**CUT TO: The next day Maddie and David** leave the kids with David Sr., Stephanie and Richie and head to New York on the train for a night. On the train they sit close and chat and start to relax after an action packed, family-filled week. It feels like they haven't been alone in a month. It's been almost a week since they've had sex, which is the longest they've gone since after the birth of Lily. They really look forward to having alone time at the hotel. But once they finally get to the hotel they find that their room is not ready and they'll have to come back in a few hours. So, they leave their bags and decide to have some lunch and then show each other the apartment buildings they used to live in. After a few hours they go back to the hotel and get into their room.

As soon as the door closes behind them Maddie pulls David close to her by grabbing his t-shirt. They fall comfortably into each other's arms kissing passionately - they've missed each other and the urge to be together is strong. David runs his hand up into the back of Maddie's hair – she runs her hands up and down his back. David takes her by the hand and leads her to the bed.

**_Maddie_****: Feels like we haven't been alone in a long time.**

**_David_****: We haven't.**

**_Maddie_****: Don't you want to take a shower first? We're all sweaty.**

**_David_****: **(Shakes his head.)** Nope.**

They make love multiple times and then lie together with Maddie on her side and David lying behind her running his hand up and down her waist and down her thigh, kissing her neck.

**_David_****: You know what I miss that you always used to do?**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: You used to wake me early in the morning by lying on top of me and kissing me all over and having your way with me.**

**_Maddie_****: Ah. You mean, before we had kids and had time for things like that in the morning?**

**_David_****: Yeah…it was so hot and gave me something to think about the rest of the day.**

**_Maddie_****: You miss that, huh?**

**_David_****: Mmmm- Mmm. **(Kisses her neck.) **Wake me up like that again sometime, will ya?**

**_Maddie_****: Maybe tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

He kisses down her shoulder and they make love again and then nap and shower. That night they meet a mix of some of their old friends at a bar to introduce them to each other and catch up. They stay out pretty late and go for something to eat after they leave the bar, which are things they never do together in LA.

The next day they sleep late but when Maddie wakes up she keeps her promise and slides on top of David and makes love to him like she used to, which puts a huge grin on his face for the rest of the day. Around one, they pack up and take the train back to Philly. When they get back the kids are excited to see them so they take them to the park for a while and then go to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. Some of the aunts, uncles and cousins are coming over for their last night in town and, although Maddie isn't much of a cook, she and David decide they can throw together a pasta dinner for everyone with some salad and garlic bread on the side. They have another fun night with the family – what Maddie likes most about David's family is they just accept everyone at face value and don't expect you to be anyone but yourself. They are all so supportive and kind and generous…she really feels welcome and enjoys her time in Philly, she especially loves getting to know more about how David grew up.

The next morning David Sr. and Stephanie take them all back to the airport. Maddie, David and the kids are flying to Chicago for the week to spend time with Maddie's family and Richie is flying back to LA to reconnect with Chloe and get back to work.

David Sr. and Stephanie hug and kiss everyone and get weepy about them leaving.

**_David Sr_****.: This has been a great week, a great week! We've just loved having you all, thanks so much for coming out.**

**_David_****: It's been great for us too Dad. Thanks for everything.**

**_David Sr_****.: **(Hugs Maddie.)** And don't worry Maddie, we're gonna remodel that room, so next time you come out you'll have a bigger bed to sleep in and more room for the kids.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs and squeezes him tight.)** Oh, everything was fine David, you guys were great hosts, really, we had so much fun.**

Next Maddie and David and the kids say goodbye to Richie and wish him luck with Chloe.

Maddie and David stand at the gate with the kids waiting to board the plane. Maddie puts her arms around David.

**_Maddie_****: Thanks for bringing me here and showing me around. I had a great time.**

**_David_****: Absolutely. I'm glad I could share all this with you. And now we're off to peek into your past…**

**_Maddie_****: A very different past…**

**_David: _****Well, I can't wait to see it. **(They kiss and move forward with the kids to board their flight.)

**PART 2 OF THIS STORY CONTINUES NOW…**

**Thanks to Sue for her watchful eye, edits, reads and re-reads and brainstorming sessions! :***


	4. Chapter 4: GETTING TO KNOW YOU PART 2

**MOONLIGHTING**

**Part 4: GETTING TO KNOW YOU - PART 2**

**THE SCENE OPENS as Maddie, David** and the kids take a short two-hour flight to Chicago from NYC. Alex and Virginia meet them at the gate to help with the kids and the luggage. They make their way home and Virginia takes them upstairs to show them where they'll sleep. She has the guest room with a large bed and bathroom attached ready for Maddie and David, and has fixed Maddie's old bedroom for the kids by putting a railing on the bed for Aiden and setting up a portable crib for Lily - she also bought a monitor so Maddie and David can hear the kids when they need something. Once everyone is settled they meet downstairs in the living room where Virginia and Alex's housekeeper has prepared some delicious snacks and refreshing drinks. They sit around the living room and chat. Despite Virginia trying to baby-proof the house, there are still some breakable things around that are within reach of the kids so Maddie and David spends most of their time hopping up to move items around and juggle kids. After they visit and catch up Virginia works on putting all the breakable things away while the kids watch TV with Alex. Maddie and David head upstairs to unpack, as the door closes David pulls Maddie close and takes her in his arms.

**_David_****: Alone at last. **(Kisses her)** at least we have our own room here – we could use a little privacy.**

Maddie puts her hands on his face and kisses him and then runs her nails over the back of his neck, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, Maddie pulls her arms tighter around his neck and they kiss again. And just then there is a quick knock at the door and Virginia pushes her way in with an armful of towels.

**_Virginia_****: Maddie I**...(looks up and sees them in an embrace; they quickly part)** oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you might need more towels.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Rushes towards her to take the towels.)** Thanks mom.**

**_Virginia_****: I'm sorry, I should have waited for an answer after I knocked, I don't know what I was thinking.**

**_Maddie_****: Don't be silly mom it was just a kiss.**

**_Virginia_****: I know, but still. **(They all stand awkwardly.) **All right then, well, come on down when you're all unpacked. Your father and I want to hear all about Philadelphia.**

**_David_****: Be right down Virginia.**

She leaves and David looks at Maddie and whispers.

**_David_****: Well, so much for privacy.**

**_Maddie_****: I can't remember ever sleeping here with a man David, I guess they're just not used to it - even though we're married with kids it's still new - I can't believe this is the first time we've been here together, isn't that weird?**

**_David_****: Yeah, why did it take us so long to make the trip to our family's houses?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I don't know I guess we've been kinda busy the last couple years having babies and getting married.**

**_David_****: Oh yea. Well, we'll have to make it a yearly thing now.**

**_Maddie_****: Yearly? I don't know about that, but we'll definitely need to bring the kids back more often.**

David takes Maddie in his arms again.

**_David_****: Now, where were we?**

**_Maddie_****: Easy there Addison. I hope you don't think we're actually going to have sex at my parent's house?**

**_David_****: What!? Why?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pushes him away.)** Yuk. No way, that would be too weird. Their bedroom is just down the hall David.**

**_David_****: So we'll be quiet. **(Coughs)** or you'll have to be quiet I should say ****_Mrs_****. Addison.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh please...you like to think your quiet, but you never are!**

They have their arms around each other's waists smiling and laughing with this conversation.

**_David_****: You don't even know you're making noise until I stop the ****_wails_**** coming out of you.**

**_Maddie_****: Wails? Please.**

**_David_****: Moans...**

Maddie: Uh-huh…

David: (Louder)** Cries for more!**

Maddie: David ...  
  
**_David_****: **(Really loud, jumps up and down)** That's right, that's what I want to hear - David, David, David!  
**  
Virginia calls up the stairs.

**_Virginia_****: Maddie...were you calling me? Do you need something?**

David and Maddie roll their eyes at each other.

**_Together_****: No, we're fine!**

**_Maddie_****: See? They hear everything. Don't even think about it.**

David growls lightly under his breath. Maddie grabs his arm and leads him downstairs to rejoin everyone. But he whispers in her ear on the way downstairs...

**_David_****: Well, we'll see what happens when the lights go out...  
**  
Maddie gives him a look and he gives one back.

**_Together_****: Addison!**

Maddie laughs and runs her hand over his butt before they turn the corner into the kitchen where everyone has gathered. Maddie and David tell her parents all about their trip to Philly and their night in New York over some cocktails. Later they have a delicious home cooked dinner and settle in the living room to watch the nightly news and some other shows, the kids go to bed around nine, but everyone is tired early so shortly after ten they all go to bed.

When Maddie and David get in bed they spoon up as they usually do, and David's hands begin to wander up and down Maddie's body as _they_ usually do. He kisses the back of her neck.

**_Maddie_****: Addison...**

**_David_****: What Addison? I can't touch my wife?**

**_Maddie_****: Don't get carried away.**

But soon they both get carried away and are feverishly making out. Maddie holds back from sex but enjoys their extended make out session. David is pushing a bit for sex, but the make out session is extremely hot and he likes it, so he doesn't push too much. Then, just as he's sure Maddie's about to give in Aidan starts crying for them through the monitor. They lay still in an embrace listening.

**_Maddie_****: What's he doing awake?**

**_Aidan_****: Mommy! Mommy!**

**_David_****: I'll go.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I'll go.**

Maddie goes to comfort Aidan who is scared in the unfamiliar environment and begs Maddie to let him sleep with them. She tries to refuse but he's crying and scared and insistent and about to wake up the whole house.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, fine, come on, don't wake up your sister. **(She takes his hand.)

Aidan climbs in their bed and curls up next to David. Maddie lays close and rubs Aidan's back as he calms down.

**_David_****: What's wrong buddy?**

**_Aidan_****: **(Through sniffles)** I had a bad dream and saw monsters on the wall.**

David pats his back.  
**  
****_David_****: It's ok, it's ok…**

Just then Lily cries.

**_Lily_****: Daddy! Daddy!**

Maddie sighs and gets up to get Lily, but when Lily sees Maddie she starts hysterically crying saying that she wanted daddy to come get her. She'll hardly let Maddie pick her up but she manages to take the screaming kid into their room - on the way Virginia pokes her head out of their room…

**_Virginia_****: Everything ok Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah mom. They're just not used to this house. We'll keep them in with us tonight.**

Maddie puts Lily on the bed and she quickly scrambles to David and lies on his chest pushing Aidan aside. The two of them fight about who gets to lie by daddy. David tells Lily that Aidan was there first but she refuses to listen and starts to throw a fit. Maddie says if they're both not quiet they can go back in the other room and sleep. Aidan moves over and cuddles up to Maddie. Lately Lily has been all about daddy, and will hardly let David out of her site. She constantly wants him to carry her everywhere and help her do everything. She won't even let Maddie help her if David is around. Aidan has always been a bit of a mama's boy. Curled up with the kids Maddie and David give each other's hand a little squeeze and soon they're all soundly asleep.

The next day they all head to a Chicago suburb to go to the Brookfield Zoo. It's a long and hot day, but they all have a good time looking at the animals and watching the kids get excited over the monkeys and giraffes. When they get home that night the kids are exhausted and easily go to bed early. After dinner Alex, Virginia, David and Maddie have some cocktails and play cards. Maddie's not much of a card player, but the rest are and get very competitive over it. Maddie sits close to David and he helps her with her hands. After awhile she loses interest and watches her mother win the whole thing. Everyone's in a great mood and they have a lot of fun and get to bed pretty late. That night when Maddie gets in bed she slides directly on top of David.

**_David_****: Whoa whoa whoa - excuse me Mrs. Addison, you're not actually thinking about sex, here, at your parents house are you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispers.)** Maybe it will be all right. It's late and they've had a lot to drink. Just be quiet.**

He wraps his arms around her and rolls her over so he's on top.

**_David_****: You'll be able to hear a pin drop.**

And then he slides his hand down and does something that drives her insane and she's already fighting to keep quiet. They continue from there and make love slowly, passionately, but as quietly as possible – soon it gets pretty difficult as things build. David makes Maddie come multiple times and she moans quietly in his ear, but they are both building to the big finish and it's harder to contain the sounds of their passion, they hold on tight to each other and move in sync. Suddenly they hear her dad cough and walk down the hall to the bathroom just passed their door. They both freeze - trying to quiet their heavy breathing.

**_David_**: (In Maddie's ear)** Last night it's the kids, tonight your father, can everyone in this house just stay in bed for thirty minutes so we can make love?**

**_Maddie_****: No that would be too much to ask. **

Some time passes and Alex is still not out of the bathroom. Maddie and David just lie there and the moments of passion are starting to pass, in fact Maddie starts to feels hot, claustrophobic and uncomfortable. They hear her dad cough again, flush the toilet and then walk back down the hall humming a tune.

**_Maddie_****:** (Pushes at David and whispers.) **Oh god David, I can't do this with my dad right outside the door.**

David: (Looks down)** I'm afraid it's already being done.**

Maddie's mind is elsewhere now and she wants David off her. The wind has pretty much been taken out of David's sails too but he attempts to pick up where they left off. He can tell Maddie is suddenly stiff and tense underneath him.

**_David_****: What's wrong?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed) **Nothing, I just can't breathe.** **Just finish David and lets not do this again until we get home.**

**_David_****: **(Takes his weight off her slightly.)** Just finish? Way to take the romance out of this.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed, pushes at him)** I'm serious, hurry up, I feel like I'm suffocating.**

**_David_****: Hey...**

Maddie looks away with an upset face.****

**_David_****: What's the matter? Why are you mad?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not mad - but this is uncomfortable - I really don't want to do this here.**

**_David_****: Ok, forget it. He pulls out and rolls off her.**

They talk in loud whispers…****

**_Maddie_****: What are you doing? You could have finished.**

**_David_****: **(Lies facing the ceiling with his arms folded.) **Gee, for some reason I kinda lost interest. Besides, I can tell I'm going to get blamed for this whole awkward situation you've created in your mind. We're married with kids Maddie - I'm hope your parents know we have sex!**

**_Maddie_****: But not in their house!**

**_David_****: Why not!? They should hope we have a healthy sex life – **(Normal voice)** I hope they still have one!**

**_Maddie_****: Shhhhh! That's disgusting David...**  
**_David_****: **(Arguing loudly now.)** That's normal Maddie. You know, I don't get it, your parents seem like regular, loving people so I don't know how they did it, but they managed to raise the most uptight woman, with more negative feelings about men and sex than I ever thought was possible.**

******_Maddie_****: …Because I don't want to have sex with my parents in the next room, that makes me uptight?**

**_David_****: …And you can't even get past it at 40 years old. I think its because you were an only child, they were too over protective.**

**_Maddie_****: Thank you Dr. Addison for figuring it all out.**

**_David_****: You know how long it's taken me to get you to loosen up? And now, here we are, back at square one.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yells.)** Square one! That's not fair David! **(Quieter.)** And I don't care how old I am, I don't want them knowing or hearing that we're having sex. It makes me uncomfortable!**

**_David_****: **(Loud.)** You care too much about what other people think.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, why didn't we have sex at your family's house then?**

**_David_****: Well it sure as hell wasn't because I was afraid my dad would think we were having sex! **(Getting angry and loud)** I seem to remember twin beds and the kids being in the room was reason enough. Besides, I didn't see you making any moves.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Loud)** I asked you to shower with me one day and you practically pushed me out of bed!**

**_David_****: The day I had a throbbing headache? You're counting that now as me rejecting you?**

There's a light knock at the door. They freeze.

**_Alex_****: Everything ok Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Glaring at David)** Everything is fine daddy.**

Alex: Ok. Sorry if I woke you.

David glares back at her.

**_Maddie_****: You didn't. We're fine. Just talking. Sorry if we're too loud.**  
**_Alex_****: Ok. Goodnight. Night David.**

**_David_****: Goodnight Alex.**

Alex goes back to bed.

**_David_****: **(Whispering.)** You're ridiculous. I'm going to sleep.**

He turns away from her.

**_Maddie_****: You're not even trying to see where I'm coming from David.**

**_David_****: Yeah yeah yeah. Tell it to someone who cares.**

**_Maddie_****: I hate you.**

She turns the opposite way from him.

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic)** I love you too.**

**_Maddie_****: Don't talk to me, not another word.**

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I can't hear you.**

**_David_**: (louder.) **Maddie, can you hear me now.**

**_Maddie_****: Shut up.**

**_David_****: Don't tell me to shut up.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Loud.)** Shut up!**

**_David_****: **(Yells.)** Don't tell me to shut up.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yells.)** Shut up shut up shut up!**

Maddie gets up, pulls on her nightgown and robe, slams out of the room and goes and climbs in bed with Aidan - she starts to cry. A minute later Virginia comes in.

**_Virginia_****: Maddie, what is going on?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Through tears)** Nothing mom, go back to bed.**

**_Virginia_****: I will not with you this upset.**  
**_Maddie_****: It's nothing mom, David and I just had a fight.**

**_Virginia_****: Anything I can help with?**

**_Maddie_****: No, it's silly really, you know how little things turn in to big things? Anyway, this is what we do. We argue, but it never lasts long, don't worry.**

**_Virginia_****: Oh I know dear, all couples argue. I just hate to see you this upset. Are you going to sleep in here?**

Meanwhile David is laying awake feeling guilty - what Maddie said about him not seeing her side of things has gotten to him. It is her parents and their relationship is different from him and his fathers. He also feels bad about somehow going from making love to her upset and crying in the other room. He hears Maddie and her mom talking.

**_David_****: **(Throws back the covers)** Shit...**

David feels around for his boxers, pulls them on and then throws on his robe and heads into the other room - he stands in the doorway scratching his head.

**David: Hey **(Virginia and Maddie look at him - Maddie looks away)** sorry for all the noise Virginia. Can I talk to Maddie?**

Virginia: Sure. (She kisses Maddie and pats David on the arm on the way out.)

David sits on the side of the bed and reaches over a sleeping Aidan to wipe tears from Maddie's face.

**_David_****: Well, that was awful. What are we even fighting about Maddie?**

She just lays silent sniffling. He wipes her tears with his thumb.

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, I hate to see you this upset.**

Maddie blinks and another tear rolls down her face.

**_Maddie_****: **(Voice cracks)** I'm so embarrassed; I don't want my parents to see us like this.**

**_David_****: We're not perfect. We're just a normal couple who have fights. They know that. I think you're right anyway, I'm not seeing your point of view. It's your dad; you're their only daughter. You sure as hell don't want them to picture you in the act. I get it. My only point is we aren't doing anything wrong. We're married - I just want you to view all of this as normal - not something to be ashamed of.**

Maddie gets up and takes his arm.****

**_Maddie_****: let's go in the other room.**

They kiss the kids and go into the guest room, turn out the light get in bed and continue to talk low.

**_Maddie_****: David, I've really tried to loosen up - so for you to say we're back at square one...I mean, maybe I don't have the healthy view about sex that you do but…**

**_David_****: …Look, I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say - and not true. Anyway, I don't know if I have a healthy view of sex, I just made up my own rules because there was no one around to tell me what was good or bad. But I grew up in a house with two men - I know how protective your parents were of you. They probably scared the hell out of you about men and their intentions. We'll probably do the same thing to Lily.**

**_Maddie_****: God, I hope not. But David, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed of you - I don't want you to think that. It's just my parents see me in a certain way...and even though things are different now its hard for me to accept that they could see me any other way.**

**_David_****: I know. I'm sorry, and anyway, if we're fighting about sex we're doing something wrong. There are too many other things to fight about, that shouldn't be one of them. From now on, if you feel uncomfortable about something we just won't do it, that's all.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, to be fair, it was my idea.**

**_David_****: Hey! **(Pushes her playfully)** That's true.**

Maddie swings a pillow at him. He blocks it and grabs her arm.****

**_David_****: C'mere.  
**  
He lays her down next to him and runs his hand down her face wiping the rest of her tears away. She lies with her head on his arm and he runs his fingers up and down her arm until they both fall asleep.

The next morning Alex takes David to the club where he has a good workout and gets his ass kicked at a game of racquetball. Maddie and her mom take the kids shopping because Virginia wanted to buy them some clothes.

**_Virginia_****: You know what I was thinking Maddie? I was thinking you and David should go downtown for a night or two and leave the kids with us.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, no mom, we're here to visit you. And besides, don't we have a dinner at your friends tonight?**

**_Virginia_****: Oh, don't worry about that. You're going to see everybody at the party Friday anyway. And we love to have the kids on our own. You two go - have a couple nights away. It'll be good for you.**

**_Maddie_****: Mom, if you're worried about last night don't, there's no trouble between David and I. We've argued since the day we met.**

**_Virginia_****: No, I'm not thinking about that. I just know you've been traveling with kids for almost two weeks with only one night to yourselves. You need a break and like I said, it's nice to have them to ourselves. Go on, find a hotel and go in for a couple nights. Enjoy the city! I don't think David's spent much time downtown - show him around.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, well, if you and Daddy don't mind. Thanks mom.**

When they get home Maddie tells David about Virginia's idea and of course he loves it. They book a room at the Drake and take the train downtown.

They check in and go up to their room. They make love at least three times getting their built up frustration with each other out of their system and then go walk around downtown and end up eating at a Greek restaurant that overlooks Michigan Ave. David loves the city.

**_David_****: We should think about moving back here at some point.**

**_Maddie_****: Ha! You haven't experienced a Chicago winter.**

**_David_****: Yeah but doesn't LA get old after awhile? All that sun, all that traffic.**

**_Maddie_****: You think with Blue Moon being based in LA we're ever getting out of that city?**

**_David_****: Ok, probably not, but it's fun to dream. Where would you move if we could go anywhere outside of LA?**

**_Maddie_****: South Philly?**

**David: **(Laughs)** Right. Try again...**

**_Maddie_****: San Francisco maybe? I always liked living in New York. But I like our life in L.A. David, I like our business, our friends, our home**...(looks at him seductively)** our bedroom.**

**_David_****: I especially like that – can't wait to get back to it.**

**_Maddie_****: It's been a great trip - but I always look forward to getting back home.**

**_David_****: It's been fun looking into each other's pasts. I was looking at some pictures of you at your parents and can't believe how much Lily looks like you when you were her age. I'm scared already.**

**_Maddie_****: I know. My mom said the same thing - she's me with her dad's sense of humor – she's so funny!**

**_David_****: Well, she's kinda feisty like her mother too.**

**_Maddie_****: She is a girl who knows what she wants, that's for sure. And right now it seems to be her dad, I swear she won't let me help her do a thing - she saves everything so you can help her. **(Laughs)** I wonder how she's doing without you.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** She is pretty clingy these days - I'm surprised she let me set her down long enough to get out the door.**

**_Maddie_****: Well. You wanted daddy's little girl and you got it.**

**_David_****: Yeah. Well, it's only fair; Aidan has been your little sidekick from day one. **

**_Maddie_****: Aidan is an equal opportunity love bug. **

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** True. He'll take it any way he can get it. We got great kids. Aidan looks a lot like me at his age too - but taller, whoa, that kids gonna be a basketball star I think with all that height.**

**_Maddie_****: I know. They're gonna be tall – tall and beautiful.**

**_David_****: How can they not be? They look like us!**

**_Maddie_**: (Laughs.) **David.**

They chat a little more about the kids and then pay the bill and stroll around downtown Chicago at night. Eventually they end up back at the hotel. They get ready for bed and suddenly David grabs Maddie and starts dancing her around the room. At first in a kind of silly way - but then they settle into a slow dance.

**_Maddie_****: I like the Maddie I am when I'm with you. I can just be myself - you allow me to be like that David.**

**_David_****: That's what I want - you to be comfortable with who you are. Show me the real you. I can take it Maddie. You don't have to be the perfect daughter or the image that other people think you are. You can just be you - whether you're happy, sad, mad as hell, hitting me, whatever.**

**_Maddie_****: And I know you don't hold back from being who ****_you_**** are...**

**_David_****: Well, no...no I don't. But I think I'm the more refined David Addison with you - which is just fine with me. After we lost the first baby I drank to forget everything.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah. That was a tough time. For both is us. I was pretty lost too. And alone. Makes me appreciate having you and Lily and Aidan that much more. After we lost the baby and you and I couldn't make it work, I thought I'd be alone forever David.**

**_David_****: Me too.**

**_Maddie_****: You? Oh no, I think you would have found someone. What about Jackie? If I wasn't in the picture - could you see yourself marrying someone like her? Or someone like Terri?  
**  
**_David_****: Both great girls - but there wasn't enough passion. Not like I have with you anyway. They'd make great wives. Life would be sane and easy - but unfortunately sane and easy doesn't do it for me.**

**_Maddie_****: Unfortunately?**

**_David_****: Fortunately?**

Maddie laughs. David takes her hand and kisses it.

**_David_****: I like my women tall, blonde, difficult and challenging.**

**_Maddie_****: Well then, I think you met the right woman.**

**_David_****: I know I did. You think you met the right man?**

**_Maddie_****: It took me a long time to see it, but yes I did. You're the right man for me in so many ways. You challenge me, you've opened me up. I never knew sex could be like what we have David. I remember being bored half the time when I was with other men. But with you I cant get enough. Was it always like that for you - with other women?  
****_David_****: Well, of course I've always enjoyed sex, but I've told you before, what we have is special. Intense. Fantastic, never boring. I hope you're never bored anyway. It could never be the same with anyone else.**

**_Maddie_****: No, it couldn't. **(Glances towards the bed.)** Well...**

**_David_****: Well...**

**_Maddie_****: On that note. Maybe we should…go to bed?**

**_David_****: See? I love the way your mind works.**

Maddie and David spend the next day on an architecture boat tour up the Chicago River and then look at the view of the city from the 103rd floor of the Sears Tower. That night they have dinner and drinks atop the John Hancock building, which has another great view of the city. They spend one more night at the Drake and then head back towards her parents' house early. Maddie wants to show David some of the highlights of her life growing up – they borrow one of her parents' cars and Maddie drives David around.

**_Maddie: _****We've lived in this neighborhood a long time, but the neighbors here are not like your neighbors in Philly – everyone keeps to themselves. All the kids that lived here when I was young have grown up, gotten married and moved away.**

**_David_****: Yes, it's all very manicured and orderly. I mean, these houses are huge, they're beautiful and these tree-lined streets, so quiet. Definitely not like the hubbub of Philly.**

They drive to Maddie's old high school, Forest Academy, a private school she attended where she got a great education. They meet with the Dean of the school who greets her warmly.

**_Dean_****: Madolyn Hayes. How great to have you back here at Forest Academy. **(He takes her hands and kisses her on the cheek.)

Maddie introduces David and explains to the Dean that they've been spending the past couple weeks visiting each other's old neighborhoods. The Dean gives them a tour around the clean, quiet campus. They walk down one of the halls and see that in one of the glass cases there are pictures of Maddie from her modeling days and one of the crowns she won as Miss Illinois plus a few newspaper articles about her success and a placard that talks about her success as one of their graduates. David's impressed. After they leave Maddie drives him around and points out a few other places of interest.

**_Maddie_****: See that, the old movie house is still there. We'd go on Friday nights sometimes and see the latest picture.**

**_David_****: **(Looks.) **Wow, that's a great old movie house.**

**_Maddie_****: And there was a diner on the corner that we'd eat at before or after the show, but it's gone now.**

**_David_****: Did you work around here?**

**_Maddie_****: Work?**

**_David_****: Yeah, work. Didn't you ever have a job in high school?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, not jobs like you had David…I went to school and studied. **

**_David_****: Hmmm- mmmmm.**

**_Maddie_****: And that's when I started modeling. When I was 16 I won the "Miss Teenage Illinois" contest, and two years later I was "Model of the Year", and in-between I did fashion shoots for catalogues and as soon as I graduated I moved to New York.**

**_David_****: Wow…well, that is pretty impressive. So, what was your life like when you got out of school everyday? What did you do?**

**_Maddie_****: Do? Oh, well…I'd usually go home and study and my mom would make dinner and when Daddy got home we'd all eat together. Then, I don't know, I'd go in my bedroom – probably spend time looking in the mirror, brushing my hair and looking at fashion magazines. **(She smiles at David.)

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** So, not much has changed, huh? Man, I would have killed for someone to be there for me every day cooking dinner.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, but I was lonely David…at least you had Richie and all the guys in your neighborhood. I would have killed to have people in the neighborhood to hang out with and talk to. I was on my own most of the time.**

**_David_****: Didn't you have friends?**

**_Maddie_****: One or two maybe, but not many. Just a couple of girls that I'd go to the movies with or go downtown and shop with once in awhile, but it's not like I saw them everyday. Once I started dating I had more of a social life.**

**_David_****: Oh, I'm sure you did. I'm sure all the guys were very happy to take you out.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, they were. But you know how the male mind works David, they weren't there for conversation – I spent most of my time fighting to keep their hands off me.**

**_David_****: **(Tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.)** You're such a good girl.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, maybe not as good as you think – I've had my moments David – you can only fight people off for so long you know, and then after awhile you start to realize that their company is better than being alone.**

**_David_****: **(Feigns shock.)** Oooooohhhhhh. Madolyn.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well…don't think I've been Miss Goodie-two shoes my whole life.**

**_David_****: I don't, I knew there had to be a past in there somewhere.**

Maddie takes his hand and smiles at him.

**_Maddie_****: Two different worlds huh? Between my life here and your life in Philly?**

**_David_****: It is, but that's us. We come from two different places, but somehow it all works.**

That night Maddie's parents have planned a party with all their friends so they can meet Maddie and David and the kids. It's a catered affair where the men wear suits and the women wear fancy dresses. Maddie pulls David around the room introducing him to everyone and he does his best to make conversation even though many of the topics of conversation revolve around golf, going to the club and investing in stocks. But the ladies are all impressed by how handsome David is and how good he is with the kids. Alex and Virginia are so proud to have them all there and show them off to their friends.

The next day they spend mostly relaxing and that night there is a movie being shown outdoor in one of the parks so they take the kids to see it and they all have a picnic enjoying the warm summer night while the kids try to catch fireflies. The next morning Alex and Virginia drive the Addisons to the airport for an early flight back to LA. Virginia hugs them all and gets tear-eyed saying goodbye to the kids.

**_Virginia_****: Oh, we're gonna miss you all so much. We really wish you lived closer.**

**_Maddie_****: We've had a great time mom – thanks for everything. **

David shakes Alex's hand and hugs Virginia and they board their flight back home.

When Maddie and David finally return to Los Angeles on a Sunday night it's after 8pm and they feel like they've been gone forever - being back in their own home feels great. The kids are exhausted and they put them straight in bed. Maddie starts some laundry while David runs to the store to get some things for the week and then they sink in to the tub together a little after 10pm. They start to relax immediately. When they finally climb into their fresh, clean sheets they melt into the bed and then into each other. David makes love to Maddie slowly and with a lot of intensity. Maddie closes her eyes and pulls him tight.

The next morning David wakes up early not feeling well – he's sweaty and has a pain in his stomach. He brushes it off as the Addison family hurries to get out the door. By 8am they are all in their respective areas of the Blue Moon building and an hour later Maddie heads off for an appointment with their account. When she comes back to the office a little after noon for lunch she finds David napping on his couch, he looks pale. She feels is forehead and he wakes up.

**_Maddie_**: **You look awful.**

**_David_****: I think I had bad airplane food.**

**_Maddie_****: We should take you home.**

**_David_**: (Looks at his watch) **Naw, we've got a client in an hour, I'll be ok.**

**_Maddie_****: Can you eat anything? Carole got us lunch.**

**_David_****: I think I'll pass.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok. **(Looks at her watch.) **Well, I'm gonna eat and make a few calls before our meeting. You rest until then.**

David closes his eyes.

**_David_****: Whatever you say boss. **

Maddie kisses his forehead and heads into her office. An hour later David pulls himself together and perches on the corner of Maddie's desk as they listen to their potential client. Maddie glances at David every once in awhile and can tell he's trying to hide how bad he's really feeling for the client. After the meeting Maddie gets a phone call and David goes to his office, Maddie is distracted with work until after 5pm. When she's ready to leave for the day she buzzes David but there's no answer. She gathers her things, crosses the main office and opens David's office door to find him in a ball on the couch sicker than ever – he's pale, lethargic and in a lot of pain – when she tries to move him he yelps. Maddie calls 911…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Thanks Sue for your help, extra pair of eyes and brainstorming!**


	5. Chapter 5: FEAR AND LOATHING

**MOONLIGHTING: MARRIED WITH CHILDREN**

**PART 4: FEAR AND LOATHING**

**THE SCENE OPENS in the hospital** with Maddie pacing up and down a hallway. David was rushed to the emergency room hours before after collapsing in his office with acute appendicitis. By the time doctors got to him his appendix had burst and his condition was serious so they rushed him into surgery. Patrice, Richie, Mrs. D and Stan, Lily and Aidan are all there and waiting for an update.

**_Maddie_**: (Worried.) **Damn it! I should have taken him to the doctor earlier today – it's not like David to be that sick…I was too distracted with work and should have seen the signs.**

**_Patrice_****: Don't blame yourself Maddie – no one could have guessed his condition was this serious…but he'll be ok, you'll see. He's in good hands.**

**_Mrs. D_****: Yes, let's not think the worst – let's just wait for the doctor's update sweetie.**

Aidan sits on Mrs. D's lap; Maddie picks up Lily and hugs her tight staring down the hall towards the door waiting for the doctor.

**_Maddie_****: Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine; I just wish they'd give us an update; it's been almost two hours.**

**_Richie_****: He's a tough guy Maddie – you don't need to worry about David, cats got nine lives. **(Maddie smiles at Richie.)

After another half hour Maddie asks the nurse to check on David's progress. The nurse lets her know that the doctor will be out to talk with her shortly. Maddie's on pins and needles, she just needs to know David is going to be ok and then everything will be ok. The idea of anything happening to him scares her beyond belief. She sits down and holds Lily and Aidan close. After another thirty minutes the doctor comes out to let them know how the surgery went.

**_Doctor_**: **Mrs. Addison?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes – how is he doctor? How did the surgery go?**

**_Doctor_**: **His condition was pretty serious, a burst appendix can cause serious infection – but we were able to get in there and clean everything out before it spread to the rest of the body. If he had gotten here any later this could have been fatal. He's going to take a little time to recover, but he'll be just fine.**

Maddie breathes a sigh of relief and blinks back a few tears. She smiles and Patrice hugs her.

**_Maddie_****: When can we see him?**

**_Doctor_****: He's just waking up, the nurse will get you in a few minutes so you can visit with him, I think it's best of only immediate family see him tonight for a short visit and then he should rest. Everyone else can see him tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: Thank you Doctor.**

Everyone is relieved and after a few minutes the nurse gets Maddie so she can see David. Everyone else waits in the hall with the kids. When Maddie sees David he's laying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed but already looking better than he did earlier in the day – the color has returned to his face and his sideways grin is still intact even in his sleepy state. Maddie moves towards him and looks at him with empathy as he lies in the bed looking weak and vulnerable…

**_Maddie_**: (Touches his face.) **Oh baby…**

David opens one eye and looks her up and down.

**_David_**: **Well, the least you could do is wear a sexy nurse's uniform for me…**

**_Maddie_****: David!**

**_David_****: **(Gruff voice.)** What? You want me to feel better don't you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shifts her weight to one side and folds her arms)** Well, I can see it's not gonna take ****_you_**** long to recover.**

David gives her a half smile and shifts uncomfortably.

**_David_**: (Opens his other eye and sees the worry on her face.) **How're you doing?**

Maddie takes his hand and rubs his arm.

**Maddie: I've been so worried about you **(A tear jumps to her eye.) **if anything ever happened to you…**

Squeezes her hand.

**_David_****: Don't, don't do that. I'm gonna be ok, you'll see. I'll be good as new in a couple a days…I'm not going anywhere.**

**_Maddie_****: Are you in any pain?**

**_David_****: No, no…in fact I don't feel a thing – let's see if we can get an IV bag of whatever they've given me to take home with us.**

He shifts and closes his sleepy eyes.

Maddie laughs and brushes a tear from her eye.

**_David_****: **(Tired.)** Where are the kids?**

**_Maddie_****: They're out in the hall. The doctor thought it would be best if only Richie and I saw you tonight and everyone else visited tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Good idea. **(Squeezes her hand.)** Why don't you take them home and I'll get some sleep. **(Opens his eyes and stares into hers – they feel that electric charge between them)** I'll see you tomorrow.**

Maddie leans down and kisses his lips a few times. She hates to leave him but she knows its best if he rests and she gets the kids home. Richie visits with David for a few minutes after Maddie leaves. That night, Maddie sleeps restlessly, she keeps waking up to look at the clock – she hates that there is an empty spot next to her in the bed; she wants David back there with her. The next morning she and the kids get back to the hospital early. David is sitting up eating a little something and already cracking jokes to the nurses. The kids desperately want to climb all over him, but Maddie holds them back and then helps them give him gentle hugs and kisses.

**_Maddie_****: Well, you're looking good.**

**_David_****: **(Cocky.)** Tell me something I don't know.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: No, I feel fine, really. Can't wait to get out of here.**

**_Maddie_****: What did the doctor say?**

**_David_****: He says I can leave tomorrow.**

Maddie leans on the side of his bed and rubs his arm.

**_Maddie_****: Great! We want you to come home; the house is too quiet without you.**

David gives her a smoldering look.

**_David_****: Miss me?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts.)** A lot.**

David puts one hand on her waist and pulls her in to him so he can kiss her lips. As they kiss he slides his hand down over her behind and the nurse walks in. Maddie pulls away, backs up and looks at the nurse embarrassed.

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry – even in recovery my husband has a one-track mind.**

The nurse laughs.

**_David_****: **(To the nurse.) **Please tell my wife in order to recover quickly I'm going to need a little extra TLC, heavy on the L. **

He reaches for Maddie's hand, pulls her close and rests his hand back on her behind giving it a little pat; Maddie throws him a look and then smiles. After some time Richie arrives at the hospital to hang with David. Maddie gathers up the kids and heads into the Blue Moon building so she can do some work but it's hard to keep her mind focused on business. The office isn't the same without David there either. She checks her watch every hour as she plods through paperwork and at 4pm she gets the kids, picks up some of David's favorite take-out and heads to the hospital. They all eat together around his bed and then Maddie kisses him goodnight and heads home with Aidan and Lily. The next day Maddie leaves the kids in their day-care for the afternoon while she and Richie head to the hospital to pick up David and take him home. Richie helps David up the stairs and into bed and then heads downstairs to the kitchen to make some lunch. Maddie fluffs David's pillows and sets up everything he'll need on his nightstand, as she organizes his things he grabs onto her arm and pulls her close.

**_David_****: Kiss me.**

Maddie sits on the edge of the bed and kisses David sweetly. She puts her hand on his face and pets down his cheek and onto the back of his neck.

**_Maddie_****: I missed you.**

**_David_****: I missed you too – it's good to be home.**

**_Maddie_****: Good to have you back.**

Maddie kisses him again and stands up – David grabs her arm and pulls her next to him again.

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Lay with me.**

**_Maddie_****: I have to get back to the office David; I'm seeing a client in an hour. But then the kids and I will be back home. In the meantime, Richie's here if you need anything.**

**_David_****: Richie can't give me what I really need…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Coy smile.)** My god, David – you really are relentless, two days out of surgery, and still, the only thing on your mind is sex. **

**_David_****: The only thing on my mind is you…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Touches his face.)** Well, that's sweet, but shelve any bright ideas for a few weeks, you heard the doctor.**

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Eh, what does he know?**

**Maddie: **(Touches his face.)** The last thing on my mind two days after surgery would be sex David.**

**David: **(Smiles.) **That's the difference between me and you **(Licks his lips and looks her up and down)** Well, besides the obvious. **(Rubs her arm.)** Besides, I'm not talking about sex; I just want you to lay with me.**

**_Maddie_****: I'll lay with you tonight.**

**_David_****: Promise?**

**_Maddie_****: All night, promise.**

Maddie kisses him and heads back to work. For the rest of the week David rests and recovers and Maddie gets as much work done as she can at Blue Moon as she juggles the family and helps David – Richie really steps up and chips in wherever he can. At home, Maddie, David and the kids stick close, mostly piling into bed together watching TV, eating and sleeping while David recovers.

**CUT TO: Two weeks later**, David is back to his usual self and back at work. Maddie is amazed at his recovery – in fact, she thinks he looks healthier and better than ever, he's got an extra spring in his step and belts out tunes around the office even more than usual. He's at the top of his game with banter and has something sassy to say to everyone. He even seems to have stepped up his usual flirtatious conversation style. First, as Maddie talks to one of the employees mid-week in the main office she notices David exchanging heavy flirty banter with a hot sales girl who has stepped in the front door – as she leaves David looks her up and down from behind, sighs dramatically, winks at Viola, and walks to his office. Then, the next day Maddie heads out to an appointment and when the elevator doors open she finds David chatting up an attractive woman who works on another floor of the building – the woman has a huge smile on her face, but changes her demeanor when Maddie appears in front of them – David takes Maddie by the shoulders and kisses her without missing a beat. Then, on Friday, when Maddie returns from another appointment she finds him leaning on their reception desk talking to their young 20-something temp Carole in a flirty tone, which she'd never noticed him doing before, however it seems innocent enough especially because he doesn't stop when she comes in.

**_Maddie_****: David, don't you have work to do?**

**_David_****: Gee…I finished all my homework mom.**

Maddie rolls her eyes, continues into her office and shuts the door firmly behind her. David leaves Carole with a few more cute comments and then heads into Maddie's office. He saunters towards her and sits on the corner of her desk, picking up a pencil.

**_David_****: How'd the meeting go?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Slightly cold.)** Fine, it went fine.**

**_David_****: Well? Do you think they can do some advertising for us?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not sure David; I want to talk to a few more agencies.**

**_David_****: Ok…**

Looks him in the eye.

**_Maddie_****: Ok…**

**_David_****: Uh-oh.**

**Maddie: What uh-oh.**

**_David_****: What did I do?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks back at her work.)** I don't know what you're talking about.**

**_David_****: Ok…did something else happen?**

Maddie takes a deep breath, not really knowing what she's mad at or why she's feeling annoyed. She forces a smile and softens her tone.

**_Maddie_****: No. No…everything's fine, really. I think I'm just tired and overwhelmed from the last few weeks. How did the appointment with your doctor go?**

**_David_****: He says I'm just about back to normal.**

**_Maddie_****: Normal?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Yeah…well, you know.**

He searches Maddie for signs of anger, they seem to have gone away for now. He stands up.

**_David_****: Anyway, let's get out of here soon, Richie's coming over to watch the game tonight – I thought we could order dinner in.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds good David, I'll be ready in about an hour.**

**_David_****: **(Begins walking out backwards.)** I'll meet you right back here then.**

David turns and exits Maddie's office and she heads into her bathroom to wash her hands. As she stands there she looks in the mirror and inspects her face – she looks tired and all she sees are dark circles under her puffy eyes and crows feet forming. This past month with all the traveling back East and then David's surgery and recovery has really taken it out of her. She knows it's just David's way, but everyone he seems to flirt with is at least ten years younger than she is…she knows their bond is strong, but she can't help but let his wandering eye bother her a bit – especially because while she seems to be aging daily, he is more gorgeous than he's ever been in his life. Maddie dries her hands with the hand towel and walks back to her desk disheartened. She puts her face in her hands.

**CUT TO: Later that night,** Maddie stands upstairs in her dressing area while David and Richie finish watching the game downstairs and the kids are in bed. Freshly out of the shower she brushes her hair and scrutinizes herself again in the full-length mirror. She runs her hands down her silky nighty feeling all the bumps and curves; since turning forty, she feels like her caboose and everything else is sagging a bit…she's gotta get back to yoga. She sighs deeply feeling old all of a sudden, it's the first time in her life that she hasn't felt confident about her beauty – she sees it slipping a bit and it's making her feel really down. She wanders around her room thinking and then settles into bed with her book for the next hour until David comes up. He lies across the bed and strokes her leg over the blanket.

**_David_****: Hey Goldilocks.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sets her book down, downtrodden.) **Hey. How was the game?**

**_David_****: Dodgers won.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Forces a smile.)** Great.**

**_David_****: **(Moves up next to her and tucks her hair behind her ear.)** Hey, what's gotten into you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks away.) **I don't know.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at her more seriously.)** What?**

**_Maddie_****: David, do you still find me attractive?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs and then sees she's serious.)** What are you talking about?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not as young as I used to be, I've had two kids, I look exhausted, can't you see the crow's feet by my eyes? Haven't you noticed the altitude of my caboose?**

**_David_****: **(Eyes her up and down.)** Everything looks good to me.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks away.)** Right. **

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

Touches her face and forces her to look at him.

**_David_****: You have no idea how attractive you are to me. You're drop dead gorgeous, I pinch myself every time I even think about the fact that you're my wife.**

Maddie smiles and looks down shyly. He leans down trying to look in her eye and rubs her back.

**_David_****: The only reason I'm not trying to sleep with you every minute of the day is because I don't want to wear you out.**

Smiles coyly.

**_Maddie_****: But you ****_do_**** try to sleep with me every minute of the day.**

**_David_****: Well, see, there ya go.** (Puts his arms around her.) **I'm crazy about you. As a matter of fact, I was just coming up here to put the moves on you.**

He smiles and strokes her hair.

**_Maddie_**: **It's barely been three weeks since your surgery, what did the doctor say?**

**_David_**: **He said I'm good to go, we just have to take it easy.**

Maddie smiles but blinks back tears. David strokes her hair again and pulls her head onto his shoulder.

**_David_****: What's wrong sweetheart?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling my age. It's nothing, it's just a mood; it'll be gone in the morning.**

**_David_****: What can I do to make you feel better?**

Maddie wipes a tear

**_Maddie_****: just hold me; tell me you love me.**

They settle down in bed and David kisses her face.

**_David_****: I love you.**

**_Maddie_****: How much?**

**_David_****: Too much. More than any man should love a woman.**

Maddie smiles and buries her head in his chest.

**_Maddie_****: I love you too David. **(She looks up into his eyes.) **I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**_David_****: **(Takes her face by the chin.) **Shhhhh.** (Kisses her and then hugs her tight.) **See…I think you're** **still just freaked out about what happened a few weeks ago – finding me in my office like that, the surgery, all of it. And it's making you think too much again.**

**_Maddie_****: Maybe.**

**_David_****: Besides, I'm not getting any younger either – I'm turning 36 next week.**

**_Maddie_****: I know.**

Maddie and David hold each other for a while and then make love for the first time in weeks – it's soft and slow, but intense. By the next day Maddie's mood has improved and she's happy to be home with David and the kids, with things finally feeling mostly back to normal. By the end of the weekend she and David are back to their usual fiery banter and end up having a hot sex session Sunday night. By the time they get back to work on Monday Maddie has a smile on her face and misses David after they enter their respective offices even though he's right across the hall. Around 11am she remembers David is heading out for an appointment, but she's forgotten to give him some important papers he needs for the meeting. She grabs the folder and strides across the office to his door.

**_Carol_****: Oh, Mr. Addison left Mrs. Hayes-Addison.**

**_Maddie_****: He did? He needs these papers for the meeting.**

**_Carol_****: He just left a minute ago, he was gonna get a cab, if you hurry you can catch him.**

Maddie hurries to the elevator and impatiently waits while it seems to stop on every floor on the way down. Once in the lobby she hurries outside. She looks around and doesn't see David at first, but then she spots him leaning against a tree talking to a young woman in a short skirt, with dark hair and light eyes. Her blood boils. She watches them talk and flirt and laugh and feels sick. David glances over at the doorman who is working on hailing a cab for him, and then back at the girl. The girl rifles through her purse, takes a pen and business card out and starts writing something on the back. David looks at what she's writing and then shifts his body language and puts his hand on hers stopping her. Using his hands he talks and eventually uses his thumb to wiggle the wedding ring on his finger. Maddie gets a tingly feeling in her stomach as she watches David stop things before they go too far with this woman and explain to her that he's married, refusing her card. Why was she ever worried? She knows how much David loves her and their family – she suddenly feels silly for thinking David would risk losing what they have. Sometimes she wonders if he even knows he's flirting until he gets a reaction like that. She moves towards him.

**_Maddie_****: David Addison!**

David turns around and gets a big smile on his face.

**_David_****: Hey honey! **

He gives her a kiss and puts his arm around her; their bodies sink into each other perfectly. He looks at the girl he was talking to.

**_David_****: This is Sandra, she just interviewed at another company in the building. I was just telling her about you…Sandra, this is my wife, Maddie.**

Maddie smiles and shakes her hand.

**_Maddie_****: Nice to meet you…good luck with the job…**

She turns to David.

**_Maddie: _****I'm glad I caught you **(She holds his eyes for a minute and they exchange a quick, knowing look. Then she gives him the file folder she has in her hands.)** you need these papers for the meeting.**

**_David_****: Oops. **(Takes the folder.)** What would I do without you? **

He kisses the side of her head. Just then the doorman calls for David to get in his cab. They wave goodbye to Sandra and walk towards the curb arm in arm.

**_David_****: **(Wraps his arms around Maddie and kisses her on the lips.)** Love you baby.**

**_Maddie_****: I love you Addison.**

**_David_****: See you in a couple hours. **

They share one more quick peck and David races off in his taxi. Maddie heads back inside with a light heart, feeling silly, but giddy at the same time because everything really does feel back to normal again. Blue Moon is busier than ever and the week goes quickly. On Friday afternoon Maddie finishes up her work and waits for David to come to her office and get her so they can pick up the kids and go home for the weekend. David enters.

**_David_****: I just got off the phone with Richie and he and Chloe are stopping by tonight, they have news for us.**

**_Maddie_****: Really?**

**_David_****: Really. You ready to get out of here?**

Closes her briefcase.

**_Maddie_****: Yep! Let's go.**

**CUT TO: Later that night Chloe and Richie come over**. Richie looks great, he's really cut back on his drinking, he's been working out at the gym and also been putting in a lot of hours for Blue Moon and making money for once. He's maturing and taking his relationship with Chloe seriously, listening to what she needs from him to make it work with her. When they arrive they are glowing and happy and Chloe flashes a beautiful diamond ring that Richie bought for her to re-confirm their engagement. Maddie looks at the ring.

**_Maddie_****: It's beautiful **(Looks at Richie.)** Great job Richie. **(She hugs him.) **I'm so proud of you!**

Over the years Maddie has always had a fondness for Richie, but since she and David have been married Maddie and Richie have really become like brother and sister and have a true affection for each other. She understands Richie, he's a lot like David, but in some ways Richie and Maddie think more alike. Richie really appreciates his relationship with Maddie and respects her opinions – he knows she always has his best interest in mind. So, it makes him happy to see her so excited about his engagement and loves that Maddie and Chloe get along so well. Maddie hugs Chloe.

**_Maddie_****: Congratulations Chloe, I always wanted a sister! **(They smile at each other.)

David hugs both Chloe and Richie and they all move into the living room. Maddie walks behind with Chloe and puts her arm around her.

**_Maddie_****: I know these Addison boys can be a handful, but somehow they always find a way to surprise you and make all the hard times worth it. I'm really happy for you guys.**

**_Chloe_****: Thanks Maddie. I'm really excited about the future…**

**_Maddie_****: Well, hang on tight, life will never be boring with an Addison!**

They laugh. Richie and Chloe sit on the floor with Aidan and Lily who are playing but about to go to bed.

**_David_**: (Claps his hands together) **Ok, we're celebrating with one of my specialty cocktails! I call it ****_the big mistake._**

**_Maddie: _****David.**

**_David_****: What? Because it's fruity and delicious but will give you a wicked hang over.**

**_Maddie_****: Great.**

**_David: _****Oh? You thought the name referred to marriage? Maddie, shame on you.**

**_Maddie_****: Uh-huh.**

David winks at her and gets busy making his cocktails while she puts the kids to bed. Once she's back downstairs they flip on some music and after the first drink they all get giddy and start dancing in silly ways and laughing and having a great time. Maddie and David really like Chloe, she's tons of fun and she loves R&B and rivals David with trivia questions about that era of music. Richie throws questions at them and Chloe knows almost every answer before David does…although he gets her on a few. After 11pm the party continues and everyone has had a bit too much to drink – David and Richie move to tequila shots and throw around stories that have Chloe and Maddie laughing. After awhile David decides they should order a pizza – Maddie has never ordered a pizza in the middle of the night in her life.

**_Maddie_****: I can't believe people order food this late.**

**_David_****: Before we were together this was my usual dinner hour. **

**_Maddie_****: Why doesn't that surprise me?**

**_David_****: **(Puts his arm around Maddie.)** Pizza at midnight, you're really living now baby.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, you spoil me.**

David rubs his nose on hers and they laugh. Richie grabs Maddie's hand and they dance and David dances with Chloe which turns into the boys trying to teach the girls some of the dance moves they learned as kids…but since everyone has had too much to drink it's pretty sloppy and funny. Around 2am they all make their way to bed, Richie and David walk arm in arm up the stairs singing some old tune in horrible voices while Maddie and Chloe link arms and trial behind rolling their eyes at each other. Chloe and Richie crash in the guest room. David pulls off his t-shirt and flops on the bed in his jeans and passes out. Maddie pulls everything off, picks up David's discarded t-shirt, pulls it on and curls up next to him and goes to sleep. At 6am they are lying in that same position as Aidan climbs up on their bed and jumps up and down waking them up. He is high energy for the early morning and crash lands right on top of Maddie and David who are both feeling pretty crappy from last night's party.

**_Aidan_****: Get up-getup-get-up-get-up.**

Maddie and David are both doing their best to ignore him. David puts his arm around him and pulls him down to lie between he and Maddie.

**_David_****: Let's sleep a little more my son.**

**_Aidan_****: **(Sits up and bounces up and down.)** No, I'm hungry Daddy, get-up-get-up.**

He pushes at David's sleepy body, but when he doesn't respond, Aidan leans down into Maddie's ear and yells.

**_Aidan_****: GET UP!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed.)** Aidan! Why are you up so early?**

**_Aidan_****: I'm hungry.**

**_Maddie_****: David…can you deal with him please? My head is killing me.**

**_David_****: **(Opens one eye.) **Mine isn't feeling so great either.**

**_Maddie_****: Please David, **(Already dozing back to sleep.) **I'll get up with him next time, I promise.**

David takes Aidan downstairs and gets him some cereal and then lies on the couch dozing and watching cartoons while Aidan drives cars up and down his body and over his face. After another hour Maddie comes down with Lily who is still a little sleepy. They both squeeze in and lie down next to David on the couch. Adian continues to run around with high energy. Maddie and David tease Lily who is sleepy and cranky as she lies on Maddie's chest.

After another hour Richie and Chloe get up and they're hung over too so they all decide to make a big breakfast, and swim in the pool. David and Richie have Bloody Mary's and David makes Chloe and Maddie his special blended hang over cure and by noon they are all feeling much better. They make a day of it by the pool playing with the kids and eventually Richie and David get stuff to BBQ. In the evening Richie and Chloe go home and Maddie and David watch an old Disney movie with Lily and Aidan and go to bed early.

**CUT TO: The next Friday night** David and Maddie stop by Terri and Walters new house, which is just a few block from their own, to drop Aidan and Lily off for the weekend. It's David's 36th birthday and he wanted to go back to the bed and breakfast they'd stayed at before in Santa Barbara for the weekend. Aidan and Lily have had a few play dates with Walter Jr. and they really like Terri and Walter so Maddie and David know they'll have fun staying there for the weekend. Walter is still on a train coming home from a business trip back East, so only Terri is home.

**_Terri_****: 36-year-old huh David?**

**_David_****: 36-years-old.**

**_Terri_****: Wow. So what's the plan for the weekend?**

**_David_****: Sex.**

Maddie hits him in the head with her purse. Terri laughs and glances at Maddie.

**_Terri_****: You've transformed him into a great husband and father, but he'll always be the same old David Addison, huh?**

Maddie laughs and nods.

**_David_****: Oh…you think that's my idea? Maddie made the plans.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok David.**

**_David_****: **(To Terri.)** This place we're staying is actually where we got pregnant with Lily.**

Maddie hits him in the head with her purse again.

**_Maddie_****: Ok David! **(Turns to Terri.)** This place is great – it's beautiful, secluded, and walking distance to the downtown area where there are lots of shops and restaurants. If you and Walter ever need a weekend free you should go there. We'll be happy to return the favor and watch Walter – and the new baby when he arrives.**

**_Terri_****: Oh yeah? Thanks! We were thinking about getting away for a quick trip before the baby comes, maybe we'll go there.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well, just let us know, we'd be happy to take Wally Jr. for the weekend.**

Maddie looks at her watch.

**_Maddie_****: Well, we better go David. There's gonna be traffic on a Friday.**

Maddie and David kiss the kids goodbye and Lily throws a fit – luckily Terri distracts her by making things with play-do and Maddie and David slip out the door. After a quicker drive than expected they arrive at their bed and breakfast in Santa Barbara a few hours later – it's the same room they had before with a Jacuzzi and mirrors on the ceiling above the bed. They set down their stuff and Maddie hugs David from behind as he looks at the ocean through the big picture window.

**_Maddie_****: Happy Birthday Baby.**

David turns around and hugs her.

**_David_****: Thank you Mrs. Addison.**

They kiss and Maddie takes David hand and leads him to the bed, she lays him back and unbuttons, then unzips his pants and pulls them down around his ankles. She takes him in her mouth and gives him the best blowjob of his life. He has one hand in her hair and puts the other behind his head and watches Maddie in the mirror on the ceiling as he lips and tongue perform magic on him. He's in total ecstasy and comes harder that he ever has. Afterward Maddie lies next to him on the bed while he recovers.

**_David_****: Ok, that's it. Weekend over. I don't know how we'll top that. That was amazing Maddie – I'd say you've been practicing, but it's been awhile since I got one of those.**

Maddie hits him playfully. As they chat they slip into the Jacuzzi and pour champagne.

**_Maddie_****: Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from this weekend David. I know my husband; I know what he likes.**

**_David_****: And what's that?**

**_Maddie_****: Sex. **

**_David_****: Hey, I'm simple.**

**_Maddie_****: You're easy to please.**

**_David_****: I'm just easy. **(He slides over and kisses her.)

Maddie laughs. They sit back in the hot tub and sip their drinks.

**_Maddie_****: Everyone has something they need to keep them happy in a relationship David, and I know for you its sex.**

**_David_****: Well, isn't sex an important thing in a relationship?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure! But for me, it's not ****_the_**** most important thing.**

**_David_****: So, if you were in a relationship and you hardly ever had sex, that wouldn't bother you?**

**_Maddie_****: Hmmm. I don't know, it depends on who I was in the relationship with I guess. Every relationship is different.**

**_David_****: If we had sex less, would that bother you?**

**_Maddie_****: Of course it would bother me. Because first of all I enjoy having sex with you…**

**_David_****: Thank you…**

**_Maddie_****: …and it's a big part of our relationship.**

**_David_****: True.**

**_Maddie_****: ****_And_**** I know that sex is what it takes to keep you a happy and luckily I'm happy to oblige. **

**_David_****: **(Holds up his glass.)** Well, cheers to that!**

**_Maddie_****: What would you say is the most important thing I need in a relationship, you know, to keep me happy?**

David thinks, Maddie waits for a glib answer.

**_David_****: **(Thoughtfully.)** I'd say you need order; structure. You like to know that there will be eggs in the morning and a hot bath and good book before bed. You might be a little more spontaneous than when I met you a few years ago, Madolyn Hayes-Addison, but for the most part, without some predictability you get very uncomfortable, even upset. And so, I make an effort to give you that.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Surprised.)** Wow, David…that's pretty good.**

**_David_****: See? I've learned a thing or two over the years. Remember when we had that argument years ago about whether I was a dependable person or not?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes…**

**_David_****: Well, haven't you seen a change?**

**_Maddie_****: Actually, yes. Now that you mention it. But I didn't know it was all for me.**

**_David_****: It's all for you baby.**

**_Maddie_****: I guess that's why we make such a good team, we've each made an effort to find out what makes the other person happy…not all couples do that you know.**

**_David_****: I'd say we make a pretty good team. **(He pulls her close.)** I'd say we're pretty good together in many many ways…**

David kisses her neck and they move to the bed and make love before going to sleep. The next morning Maddie wakes David up in his favorite way – by sliding on top of him and having her way with him. He's got a huge smile as he watches her writhe in ecstasy on top of him – Maddie gets herself off a few times rubbing herself on him and then by grinding and pushing him around inside of her, something he's watched her do many times and, to him, it's the sexiest thing in the world.

Although they don't have time for it much anymore, Maddie prefers sex in the morning, for her it's more pleasurable and intense. She let's David know when she's about to reach an orgasm and he releases at the same time as her. They lie there, already spent and it's only nine in the morning. After a bit, David gets up and goes to the gym and Maddie naps for another hour and then gets up to take a shower and get ready to sit by the pool. After her shower she looks through her makeup bag and realizes she left her birth control pills at home.

**_Maddie_**: (Searches through the bag) **Damn it! **

Without them she'll have to go a couple days unprotected, which has never gone well for them in the past. Not that she's always been perfect about taking it, but she and David can usually avoid sex for a couple days…but here it is his birthday weekend. Annoyed she goes to sit by the pool with her magazines. David meets her there after his workout, his shirtless body glistening with sweat. He sits on the end of her lounge chair, picks up her mineral water and takes a sip.

**_Maddie_****: Guess what?**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm an idiot. **

**_David_****: No comment.**

**_Maddie_****: I forgot my birth control pills.**

**_David_****: So.**

**_Maddie_****: So?**

**_David_****: So…it's just one day without it, you can take two tomorrow when we get home.**

**_Maddie_****: David…you should wear a condom. You know how fertile we are.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: Sorry…**

**_David_****: Hey! Sex with a condom is better than no sex at all. **

He kisses her.

**_David_****: We'll pick some up when we're downtown. I'm gonna go shower and then come back and take a dip.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

Maddie and David spend the rest of the afternoon lounging and swimming in the pool, they order lunch and eat in their lounge chairs. Later they head back to the room, make love and nap. The plan that night was to go downtown and have a nice birthday dinner but David opts for them to just order room service and stay in – they make love multiple times and Maddie does a fun little role play with him where she's a flight attendant and he's an important first class customer who gets the VIP treatment. She even brought a costume and gets David laughing because no matter how hard he tries to talk to her about other things, she stays in character the whole time – they never do get around to buying condoms.

That night they get to bed late and after they check out the next day they drive down to the beach, take a long walk and then head home to the kids.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to Susan LR for her edits, ideas and brainstorms! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 6: IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT**

**THE SCENE OPENS TWO MONTHS LATER**. Maddie just got home from work in the afternoon and is folding laundry while the kids sleep. Suddenly she gets a wave of nausea and runs to the bathroom, but soon it passes without her getting sick. She goes back to folding laundry. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes thinking about how this has been a pattern the last few days. It'd been a couple months since she and David went away for his birthday weekend and they weren't careful about birth control – she better not be pregnant! She told David to use a condom and he didn't, and now, here she is feeling sick. She doesn't want another baby, she doesn't have time for another baby and she sure as hell doesn't want to go through another pregnancy! But now it's starting to feel all too real. The more she thinks about it, the more irritated she gets – she looks at the item she's folding, a pair of David's boxer shorts. She gets annoyed, crumples them up in her hands and tosses them across the room. Then she marches to the phone, picks up the receiver and dials Blue Moon. Agnes, who is back from maternity leave, answers the phone. Maddie waits impatiently as Agnes recites her rhyme.

**_Maddie_****: Hi, it's Maddie…can I talk to David please?**

**_Agnes_****: He's in with a client Ms. Hayes.**

**_Maddie_****: Just put me through, it's important.**

**_Agnes_****: Yes Ms. Hayes.**

She buzzes David's office and lets him know Maddie is on the phone and it's important. David asks the client to give him a minute. The client is an impatient man – he glances at his watch and looks irritated. David picks up the phone, and an angry voice comes through.

**_Maddie_****: If I'm pregnant David it's all your fault!**

**_David_****: I'm sorry, who's this?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not in the mood for jokes David! **

**_David_****: **(Glances at the client.)** Maddie I'm…**

**_Maddie_****: I feel sick, my boobs are swollen, my clothes feel tight. I told you to wear a condom, but did you listen? NOOoooo. And who's gonna have to go through the pregnancy? Who's gonna have to give birth? Who's gonna be up in the middle of the night!? Me…that's who. Me me me me me.**

David listens as Maddie continues to rant and the client shifts in his chair and sighs.

**_David_**: (Trying to remain calm and professional) **I'm sorry you feel this way, but is this something we can discuss later perhaps?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, there really isn't anything to discuss, is there? I just want you to be aware, because get ready buck-o. ****_You're_**** doing the midnight feedings this time…**(Raising her voice.) **_you're_**** gonna be the one losing sleep **(yelling)**_YOU'RE_**** taking ****_all_**** the responsibility for ****_THIS_****!**

She hangs up.

**_David_****: Well, pleasure talking with you. **

He forces a smile, hangs up the phone and looks at the client.

**_David_****: Sorry about that, now where were we…**

**CUT TO: At a little after 6pm an un-amused David gets home from work.** He heads into the living room where the kids are setting up a town with building blocks, he gives them each a kiss and plays with them for a few minutes. Soon he heads to the kitchen to find Maddie. She's making pasta for the kid's dinner and ignores him when he comes in.

**_David_****: **(Sarcastically nice.)** Well…hello wife!**

Maddie doesn't answer; she stirs the pasta.

**_David_**: (Imitates her voice.) **Hi husband, great to see you! How was work today? **(Low voice.)** Oh, it was great honey, thanks for asking!**

He walks up to Maddie by the stove and puts his face under hers forcing her to look at him.

**_David_****: By the way ****_dear_****, lovely phone call earlier today at the office. **(He throws up his arms as he walks across the kitchen.)** I was in the middle of a meeting with an important client who's paying us a lot of money, but I guess you don't care about that. **

She doesn't respond.

**_David_****: **(Holds up a finger.)** Wait, wait…before you explain and then apologize, let me open a beer. I can't wait to hear how you being pregnant is, how did you put it again? "All my fault?" – because, last time I checked, it takes two to tango sweetheart.**

David opens a beer and sits down. Silence.

**_David_****: I'm waiting.**

Maddie stirs the pasta.

**_David_****: **(Growing irritated.)** Maddie…**

She shifts her body, but still nothing. David sits up, bangs his hand on the table and yells.

**_David_****: I'm talking to you here!**

Maddie jumps. David gets up and walks towards her angry.

**_David_****: Don't pull this spoiled little princess shit on me – talk to me like an adult, what are we, back three years ago!?**

Silence**.**

**_David_****: Oh, I see, you don't have anything to say ****_now_****…but you have plenty to say over the phone when I'm in the middle of a meeting – you have no problem calling, making all sorts of accusations and then hanging up on me!? **(Angry, lecturing.)** Well, guess what sweetheart, that's not gonna fly. I'm not your punching bag! And as far as responsibility!? I do more than my share with these kids and always have, so you're not gonna lay that shit on me either.**

Maddie stops stirring, but still has her back to him.

**_David_****: And besides, we don't even know if you ****_are_**** pregnant, but ****_if_**** you are, I for one am happy about it, I'd love another kid, it's fine with me – I don't know why you get so up in arms about everything, we do just fine…**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not pregnant David.**

David stops. Shifts gears. Looks at Maddie, but she doesn't move.

**_David_****: Oh…ok…well, great. You must be very happy. How do you know?**

**_Maddie_****: I found a pregnancy test under the bathroom sink and took it and it was negative.**

Maddie puts her face in her hands and starts crying. David is totally confused. He grabs her arm and spins her around to face him.

**David: Wait wait wait…catch me up here. You called me this afternoon yelling about how angry you are that you might be pregnant, and now that you found out your not pregnant, you're upset?**

Maddie turns off the stove and hugs David; she buries her head in his chest. David still doesn't know what is going on, but he just holds her tight and pats her back until she stops crying.

**_Maddie_****: Whenever we're not careful I ****_always_**** get pregnant.**

**_David_****: Ok…**

**_Maddie_****: So not getting pregnant makes me feel…**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: Old. Something has shifted, my periods aren't regular anymore, my body is changing, and now I can't even get pregnant!?**

**_David_****: Can't get preg…you're only forty Maddie. Trust me, if you wanted to get pregnant, you still could.**

**_Maddie_****: But not as easily as I did before. And besides, that's one thing I loved about us – we'd practically look at each other and get pregnant…**

David laughs.

**_David_****: I know. **(Rubs her back)** But we still have that spark between us.**

**_Maddie_****: Why do things have to change David?**

**_David_****: That's life baby. Things are always changing. **(Takes her by the shoulders and looks at her.)** But we haven't lost anything so what are you crying about? We've got each other, our kids are healthy and happy and our business is thriving.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Wipes her tears.)** You're right…you're right; I know you're right. I'm being silly.**

David gives her a hug and Maddie finishes making the kid's pasta, he sips his beer.

**_David_****: So, are you saying you want to have a baby?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, God no.**

David makes a confused face but decides not to pursue this conversation. He sifts through take out menus and changes the subject.

**_David_****: Let's be bad tonight honey and order something ****_good_**** to eat.**

**_Maddie_****: I was thinking the same thing. I need some comfort food.**

**_David_****: So, what do you want? Steaks from George's, pasta from Alfredo's or pizza from Pisano's? **

**Maddie: I was thinking a creamy pasta with that cheesy garlic bread and cheesecake for dessert.**

**_David_****: That's my girl. **

He picks up the phone and places the order. He and Maddie feed the kids and then get them in their pajamas and into bed before they eat their dinner. Afterward they sit in the living room with a glass of wine and chat. Maddie has her legs over David's legs and he runs his hands up and down them.

**_David_****: Feeling better?**

**_Maddie_****: Much. I'm sorry about that phone call today David…and about all the things I said.**

**_David_****: Thank you.**

**_Maddie_****: I just panicked at the thought of another pregnancy.**

**_David_****: Being a girl must be a bitch.**

**_Maddie_****: Watch it…a smell a misogynist joke in there somewhere.**

**_David_****: No…I'm serious, everything your body goes through every month, all the hormones, pregnancies, giving birth, **(Gestures to himself.)** having to rub up against big hairy Neanderthals, sweatin' and breathin' all over you. **(He shakes his head at the thought and gives her a sideways smile.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles and touches his cheek.)** Well, that last part isn't ****_so_**** bad. But, it's true, the rest I could do without. You don't know how lucky you are being a man – the only downside for you is you have to deal with hormonal women like me.**

**_David_****: Now, that ****_is_**** a bitch. **(Maddie hits him playfully)…**but hey, I'm used to you…I think I'll keep you around.**

He puckers his lips and she grabs his face.

**_Maddie_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Gee, thanks. Lucky me.**

David squeezes her hand and they sip their wine in silence for a minute. David thinks.

**_David_****: How pregnant is Patrice right now?**

**_Maddie_****: A little over six months, why?**

**_David_**: **Why don't you take a weekend and go have a girl's trip with her?**

**_Maddie_****: Really?**

**_David_****: Yeah, I think you could use a break. You've been working hard; you haven't had a weekend to yourself since the kids were born, and I'm sure Patrice could use a little time away before she's got a newborn on her hands.**

**_Maddie_****: That's true. She's been asking forever for a girl's trip – but there just hasn't been a good time.**

**_David_****: Well, we've got a long weekend at the end of this month so make a plan. I'll team up with Troy and we'll take care of the kids.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** Great idea David, thanks! **(She reaches for the phone) **I'm gonna call her right now.**

Maddie calls Patrice and she's so excited. They make a plan to go to for a spa retreat weekend over the long holiday.

**CUT TO a couple weeks later.** Before you know it the long weekend has arrived and after saying goodbye to the kids over breakfast, Maddie is standing in the doorway of their home kissing David goodbye on a Saturday morning as Patrice, who is driving them to Palm Springs, waits for her in the car.

**_Maddie_****: Well…**

**_David_****: Well…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts.)** Gotta go.**

**_David_****: **(Kisses her neck.)** Don't go.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Closes her eyes.)** Whose idea was this anyway? I'm gonna miss you guys.**

**_David_****: So…stay here. **(He wraps his arms around her.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Pushes back on him and sighs.)** Gotta go David.**

Patrice honks the horn and David throws her a half smile and holds up a finger asking her to wait a minute. He kisses Maddie cheek.

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Looks like you really do have to go. I'll miss you…we'll all miss you. Call us every five minutes, ok?**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: Sure. **

She gives him one last hug and a kiss and gets in the car. David stands barefoot in a white t-shirt and jeans with spiky bed head and a scruffy beard. He watches them pull out of the driveway. With one last little wave, he puts his hands in his pockets. Maddie waves back.

**_Patrice_****: I feel like I was just watching a scene out of a movie. Longest goodbye ever.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry, but I'm gonna miss him.**

**_Patrice_****: Troy was still sleeping when I left today.**

**_Maddie_****: Look how adorable he is. **

**_Patrice_****: He is pretty adorable. **(Patrice waves to David and then squeezes Maddie's hand.)** But I really need this girl's weekend, so please, just know you'll see David Monday and let's have a great time?**

Maddie re-focuses.

**_Maddie_****: Oh, of course! We're gonna have a great time. I've been looking forward to this. It's good for David and I to be apart and miss each other. Don't worry, I'm all yours P.**

**_Patrice_****: Yay! We'll relax and have nice meals and get spa treatments. It's gonna be wonderful.**

Maddie takes a deep breath and feels the relaxation setting in already. She looks out the side window at the scenery.

**_Maddie_****: Being a mom really is a full time job, isn't it. Just driving away from the house right now with no other responsibilities makes me realize how much of my time is spent thinking about David and the kids and Blue Moon. **

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, 100% of it.**

**_Maddie_****: It's been awhile since I only had myself to think about.**

**_Patrice_****: That's why both of us need this weekend. **

**_Maddie_****: You've been with Troy for 12 years P; did you ever live alone?**

**_Patrice_****: Never! I lived in the dorms in college and dated a guy the whole four years, I broke up with him a day before we graduated and the next day, after I graduated is when I met Troy.**

**_Maddie_****: How did you meet him?**

**_Patrice_****: He pulled me over and gave me a ticket for speeding. This was ten minutes after my College graduation.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Patrice_****: But, I thought he was pretty cute so I slipped him my number, a week later we were living together, and the rest is history.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow. Talk about a whirlwind romance.**

**_Patrice_****: That's one thing I regret, not having time to myself. At least you had that for a while.**

**_Maddie_****: I did, I lived alone a lot. I lived with one guy in New York for a while in my twenties, but other than that I pretty much always lived alone until David moved in.**

**_Patrice_****: Did you like living alone?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure. Didn't bother me a bit. When I first moved to LA and bought my house I loved being alone there. Of course, I was at the top of my modeling career and wasn't home much anyway. Then, once I retired from modeling I travelled a lot and had appearances and social events to attend so I enjoyed having the house to myself when I came home.**

**_Patrice_****: And then that accountant took all your money?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I went on a cruise for a month and when I came back, he'd wiped me out.**

**_Patrice_****: And how long after did you meet David?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs and then talks through gritted teeth.)** The day I found out I lost my money was the day I met him. I never told you that story?**

**_Patrice_****: No…**

**Maddie: The day I lost my money, was the day I found out I owned a detective agency…and guess who was running the place?**

Patrice laughs and Maddie goes on to tell her the story of how she and David met and the adventures of those first couple days.

**CUT TO: David at home with the kids. ** With Maddie gone he figures hanging with the kids will be a piece of cake. Of course he'd taken care of them alone plenty of times when Maddie was out for a few hours, but this was the first time he was totally on his own for a weekend. In fact, he couldn't remember the last weekend they hadn't spent together as a family. Alone time for him and the kids would be good. He'd get them set up with some toys and then watch his games on TV. After saying goodbye to Maddie he walks back into the kitchen to discover that Lily has thrown her bowl of cereal on the floor and that Aidan was now stepping in the mess and picking up pieces of cereal off the floor and feeding them back to Lily.

**_David_****: Guys guys guys…what is going on here? Don't do this to your old Dad. We're gonna have a fun and easy weekend, right? Just the three of us?**

**_Lily_**: (Points at David) **No! I want Mama!**

David picks up Aidan, wipes off his feet as he kicks at him and then sits him back in his chair and works to clean up Lily's mess. Over the next hour the kids are already running David ragged. Lily's diaper leaks, they knock over a plant and dirt is embedded in the carpet and both of them are covered in soil. Aidan hides from David and it takes him a half hour to find him. They both cry every time they think about Maddie and scream about how they want her to come home. David thinks about calling Troy, but he knows Patrice's mom is watching Lola while Troy works today. He thinks again and snaps his fingers…maybe Chloe and Richie want to come over and swim.

**_Richie_**: (On phone.) **Sorry Bro, no can do this weekend. Chloe and I are going to a couple's retreat.**

**_David_****: Eh?**

**_Richie_****: A couple's retreat Dave. You know, where you learn to work together, communicate, connect.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at the phone in disbelief.)** Can you put Richard Addison on the phone please?**

**_Richie_****: I know, I know bro, but Chloe wants to do it and I'm on this whole "happy wife, happy life" thing.**

**_David_****: But she ain't even your wife yet.**

**_Richie_****: But she will be, and besides, it's a relaxing couple of days in a cabin in the woods.**

**_David_****: Great. Looks like everyone is having a relaxing weekend but me.**

**_Richie_****: What? Maddie's gone two minutes and the kids are already driving you nuts?**

**_David_****: Huh? No. No, we're having a great time. We just wanted to see you guys, that's all.**

David looks over at the kids and watches as Lily dumps box after box of toys on the floor and Aidan jumps up and down on the couch and kicks the pillows on the floor.

**_David_****: They just seems to have a little more energy with Maddie gone, they don't listen to me like they do her.**

**_Richie_****: Well, good luck with that bro.**

Richie hangs up and David ruffles his hair and walks into the living room to lay down the law.

**CUT TO: A few hours later**, Maddie and Patrice arrive at the spa and check the place out. It's quiet and beautiful and relaxing. They stand, taking it all in and take a deep breath.

**_Patrice_****: Paradise.**

They check out their itinerary. After a light lunch they have a series of relaxing treatments. They each head off to their rooms and get settled and agree to meet in a half hour for lunch. Maddie unpacks everything and then sits and looks around the room. It's so nice, but feels a little quiet without David there, running around touching everything and commenting on every little thing while telling a story at the same time. She decides to give him a call. After a few rings he picks up but she only hears him talking in the background.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

No answer.

**_Maddie_****: **(Yells into the phone.)** DAVID!**

**_David_****: Hi…Maddie? Hi Maddie!**

**_Maddie_****: David, why do you sound weird?**

**_David_****: Me? Weird? No reason.**

**_Maddie_****: How are the kids?**

**_David_****: Kids? What kids?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Oh them? They're fine. We're fine. They're helping me make lunch.**

**_Maddie_****: What are you having?**

**_David_****: Cheese-wiz sandwiches and Cheetos and Lily is squeezing the cheese-wiz everywhere.**

Maddie can imagine the mess they're making

**_Maddie_****: Cheese wiz? David, make sure they eat something a little more nutritious, give them fruit or they'll be totally cranky for you. And don't let them touch the couch after eating Cheetoes! And clean up any messes. I don't want to come back to a huge mess David.**

**_David_****: Is this why you called? To lecture me?**

**_Maddie_****: No, I…**

**_David_****: **(Yells.)** Cause I don't need it. We're doing just fine without you!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yells.)** Fine!**

**_David_****: **(Yells)** Fine!**

**_Together_****: GOOD!**

They both hang up. Maddie feels annoyed but shakes it off and heads out to meet Patrice. David hangs up and feels annoyed, but then looks around at the huge mess in the kitchen and then down at Lily who is covered in cheese wiz. He shakes his head and sighs.

Over the next few hours Patrice and Maddie have mud baths and massages and body wraps as they sip mineral water with cucumbers and eat lights snacks of nuts and fruits. By they time Maddie gets back to her room she's feeling refreshed and relaxed and can't even remember why she was annoyed with David. He's got his hand full there; she should cut him some slack. She picks up the phone and gives him a call.

**_David_**: (Cocky.) **Addison here, it's your nickel, shoot.**

**_Maddie_****: David?**

David gets a pang in his gut from Maddie's voice, he really misses her, but is still annoyed from their conversation earlier. Plus, after he hung up with her the kids ate lunch and then had a total meltdown, they both threw fits, which resulted in David yelling at them and putting them in their rooms until they cried themselves to sleep and took naps. David felt really bad and decided to regroup and make things better when they woke up. Which worked for a few minutes until Aidan opened up some watercolor paints and mixed them with water in the bathroom making a huge mess.

**_David_****: **(Flat.)** Oh, hey.**

Maddie is immediately reminded by the tone of his voice why she was annoyed with him.

**_Maddie_****: Gee, I miss you too honey.**

**_David_****: What? Did you call to give me another lecture?**

**_Maddie_****: No. I called to say I miss you, but I can see that's a mistake.**

**_David_****: Is it?**

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(She clears her throat, she can see she's getting no where with him.) **How are the kids? Can I talk to Aidan?**

**_David_****: They're at Mrs. D's.**

Maddie's blood boils.

**_Maddie_****: What!?**

**_David_****: They're at Mrs. D's!**

**_Maddie_****: Why?**

**_David_****: I asked her to keep them for the night so I can go hang out with Freddy and Tom.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't understand.**

**_David_****: What's not to understand? You're having your weekend away, who says I gotta stay home? I'm allowed to go out too Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: You were supposed to stay with the kids this weekend David, not pass them off to Ethel. They were looking forward to it – you were looking forward to it!**

**_David_****: Well, we had a change of plans.**

**_Maddie_****: What are you going to do tonight David?**

**_David_****: Just go out for some steaks, have a few drinks. It's been awhile since…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, it hasn't been that long. You meet those guys all the time for drinks after work, don't give me that. This was supposed to be your weekend with the kids David. I'm so disappointed in you.**

**_David_****: Maddie, your not my mother and I don't need to ask permission.**

**_Maddie_****: David, that's a bunch of crap and you know it.**

**_David_****: **(Cold.)** You do what you gotta do, and I'll do what I gotta do.**

**_Maddie_****: And what does that mean?**

**_David_****: Means, have a good weekend honey, I'll see you when you get home.**

**_Maddie_****: And what does ****_that_**** mean? **

Silence**.**

**_Maddie_****: Where are you going tonight? Don't drink too much David, don't stay out all night and don't…**

**_David_****: Ok, I've heard enough…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Incensed.)** Can someone put my husband on the phone please? **

**_David_****: Excuse me?**

**_Maddie_****: Why are you being such an asshole? Are you mad that I'm here? Remember, this was your idea for me to come here and relax, which I'm trying to do, except every time I get on the phone with you I'm all stressed out again.**

**_David_****: So don't call.**

**_Maddie_****: David!?**

David feels bad as soon as he says that, he doesn't know why he's taking his frustrations out on Maddie, but just then his friend Freddy honks the horn outside letting David know he's there.

**_David_****: I gotta go Maddie.**

He hangs up. Maddie is in shock. This is not the David Addison of present day; she's getting flashbacks to years past when he was dismissive and short with her. She has no idea what has gotten into him. When they said their goodbyes that morning they had nothing but good feelings between them. She goes to Patrice's room to vent.

David brushes off his fight with Maddie and gets in the car with Freddy. He knows he's being an asshole, and he doesn't care, but really he's mad at himself for not being able to handle the kids. He feels guilty because he knows they were disappointed about going to Mrs. D's and he doesn't want to admit any of that to Maddie.

**_David_****: Freddy, my man. **(They slap hands.)** Take me to the nearest bottle of tequila.**

**_Freddy_****: You sound like a free man Addison.**

**_David_****: I feel like a free man Fred.**

David slips on his sunglasses and rolls down the window and sticks his elbow out, he feels the air on his face. He pushes the guilt back and starts laying story after story on Freddy. Maddie talks to Patrice and they decide that even though David is being an ass, it shouldn't ruin Maddie's weekend. They go out to the garden where some beautiful live music is being played and sip vitamin drinks in the cool night air. Around 9pm, Patrice and Maddie call it a night. Maddie gets ready for bed and calls Mrs. D to check on the kids, she's assured they are sleeping soundly. Maddie is so tired she drifts to sleep quickly with the thought that the kids are safe at Mrs. D's and David is out god knows where, doing god knows what – but she's sure he'll make it through another night of debauchery.

**CUT TO: A few hours later and David sings loudly to the R&B** on the jukebox as he walks from the bathroom back to his buddies at the bar. He eyes up a few waitresses along the way, along with a female customer or two. He approaches his friends.

**_David_****: All right guys, who's single here? It's like shooting fish in a barrel my friends.**

Tom looks around.

**_Tom_****: None of us are.**

**_David_****: Oh. Well, that kinda puts a damper on things. Did I ever tell you guys about the one with the priest, the rabbi and the two nuns?**

David's off on a tangent and his buddies order another round of shots. Around midnight the party is still going and David is playing doubles at pool with Freddy and two girls that came to the bar together. David is paired with a sexy blonde, Sandy, she matches him barb for barb in the flirting department, but she's terrible at pool.

**_David_**: (Drunk.) **My wife's a good pool player; she'd mop the floor with every one of you. **(Spins around and points to everyone in the bar. Then, talks to Sandy.) **Some guy taught her in college.**

**_Sandy_****: Oh Yeah? Where's your wife tonight?**

**_David_****: She's at a spa for the weekend. Relaxing. She needed a break.**

**_Sandy_****: She needed a break from what? From you?**

**_David_****: Well, no…**

**_Sandy_****: **(Moves closer.)** Who would need a break from you? I could stare into those green eyes all night.**

David gives her a half smirk and stares into her eyes. She leans into him.

**_David_****: Oh yeah?**

**_Freddy_****: Yo Addison, you're up.**

David moves towards the table feeling cocky. Freddy whispers in his ear.

**_Freddy_****: Easy Addison. You got a wife and kids at home remember.**

**_David_****: What!? Oh that? Are we flirting? It's harmless, don't worry.**

**_Freddy_****: These girls in here can be barracuda's man, just watch yourself.**

**_David_****: **(Slaps him on the shoulder)** You're about as uptight as my wife Freddy, relax.**

David makes his shot and heads back over to Sandy, he turns around and leans on his pool cue watching Freddy take his shot and feels Sandy's hand rub across his butt and down slowly to the inside of his leg just nudging his balls – he jumps forward, knocking drinks sideways off the small table next to him and a mix of alcohol spills down the front of his pants. But Sandy's touch gives him a jolt in more ways than one - it finally wakes him up. He turns around and looks into her deep blue eyes. He stares into them for a good thirty seconds.

**_David: _****Wrong color.**

**_Sandy_****: I'm sorry, what?**

**_David_****: You're eyes, they're the wrong color.**

**_Sandy_****: What are you talking about?**

**_David_****: I wanna be looking into someone's blue eyes, but these aren't them.**

David is suddenly hit with all the guilt and bad feelings over the way he treated Maddie earlier, he's got to talk to her and apologize. He staggers over to the payphone and dials 0, the operator gives him the number for the spa in Palm Springs, but every time he puts money in to call, the payphone spits it back out. He hangs up the receiver feeling dejected, not being able to reach her just makes him want to see her more. He looks over at Freddy and the girls playing pool and quickly slips out the door. Outside it's raining and David doesn't have an umbrella or a raincoat and he can't catch a cab. He jogs down the street until he finally catches a cab, soaking wet, and it brings him to the bus station where he catches the last bus to Palm Springs. When he sits down on the bus he realizes too late that the seat he's in is soaked with urine. So now, unshaven, soaking wet and smelling like alcohol and urine, he sits in the back of the bus and passes out for the two-hour drive.

Once they arrive he catches a cab to the spa resort, but it's a private resort and is all locked up for the night. David scales the wall and climbs over the gates and starts sneaking through the gardens getting covered in mud. He really has no idea where he's going because he doesn't even know Maddie's room number. He sees open space with a fountain and benches ahead and starts to aim for them thinking he can at least sleep there for the night, when suddenly a security guard steps out and blocks his path – David is hauled off to the security office where the guard picks up the phone to call the police.

**_Guard_****: **(Talking to David.) **You homeless guys are all alike. You can't make it out in the real world, so you think you'll intrude on the luxury the rest of us have worked so hard for.**

**_David_****: **(Sits with his head in one hand.)** I ain't homeless, my wife is staying here.**

**_Guard_****: Yeah, right, and George Bush is my father.**

David starts talking fast and working hard to convince the guard that his wife is, in fact, staying there and if he would just be so kind as to track down room number and ask her, she is very used to his crazy antics and would most definitely confirm that he is actually, not a homeless person, but just her drunk husband covered in alcohol, pee and dirt due to unforeseen circumstances through little fault of his own. Somehow David convinces the guard, and of course, slipping a $100 bill into his hand helps, and at 4am, the guard walks with David to Maddie's door and knocks.

Inside Maddie is sound asleep but slowly the incessant knocking at the door wakes her. She squints her eyes and looks at the clock, 4:06am.

**_Maddie_****: What the!?**

She slips out of bed and goes to the door.

**_Maddie_****: Who is it?**

**_Guard_****: Hotel security ma'am.**

Maddie opens the door looking half awake. She looks at the guard and then sees standing behind him a very dirty and disheveled David. She ignores David.

**_Maddie_**: **Yes officer?**

**_Guard_**: (The guard feels nervous, she doesn't seem to recognize David.) **Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but is this man your husband. **(Gestures to David.)

Maddie looks close.

**_Maddie_****: My husband? This man?**

David shifts uncomfortably.

**_Maddie_****: I've never seen him before in my life. **

She starts to close the door and David leaps forward and catches it before it closes.

**_David_****: Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny honey. But this is no time for games. Tell this nice man I'm your husband so can he get back to his job and I can get out of these wet clothes.**

Maddie folds her arms and stares David down. She speaks to the officer without looking at him.

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…he's mine.**

**_David_**: (Turns to the Guard.) **Thank you, you've been very helpful.**

David and Maddie move inside and shut the door.

**_Maddie_****: David, what is going on? What are you doing here and why do you smell like you've just crawled out of a sewer?**

**_David_****: Maddie, I had to talk to you…**

**_Maddie_****: So, what…have all phones stopped working?**

**_David_****: Well, actually, the phone at the bar didn't work and there I was, covered in booze, with some blonde hitting on me, missing you and suddenly it sounded like a great idea to come here and surprise you.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Flat.)** I'm surprised.**

He takes her by the shoulders.

**_David_****: I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was a jerk.**

She raises her arms to take his off her.

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, you were. David, nothing personal, but don't touch me, you're a mess and you smell awful.**

David looks in the mirror and runs his hands over the side of his hair and brushes some dried dirt off his shirt.

**_David_****: I don't look so bad.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sits on the bed.)** David, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you with the kids? Why were you such a jerk today and why did you come all the way up here in the middle of the night?**

**_David_****: I don't know. **(He sits in a chair.)** Everything was so much harder without you there. The kids wouldn't listen, everything was a mess, they both screamed for you all day and I couldn't get them to calm down. It was a lot harder managing them without you there. I guess I got frustrated and just took the easy way out. But you didn't deserve for me to take it out on you and I didn't want your whole weekend ruined, so I came up here to apologize. So, I'm sorry. **(Gets up.)** So there, I said what I came here to say…and I guess I'll just be going…**

He starts to walk towards the door and Maddie grabs his hand.

**_Maddie_****: Don't be stupid. Get in the shower dummy.**

David takes a hot shower and comes out smelling fresh as a daisy; he slips in bed next to Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: So, what's this about some blonde hitting on you?**

**_David_****: Did I mention that?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: **(Yawning.)** The only thing important about her is she got me running off to find you here.**

They curl up together, close their eyes and go to sleep. They wake a few hours later a little after 9am and just lay in bed – Maddie isn't supposed to meet Patrice until 11.

**_Maddie_**: **Patrice doesn't need to know you're here, she's adamant about this being a girl's weekend.**

**_David_****: I know, I'm gonna head back soon…go pick up the kids and spend the day making up to them for yesterday.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, don't be too hard on yourself; parenting is hard, even harder on your own.**

**_David_****: That's why we always say we work better together. We're a team baby.**

**_Maddie_****: That we are.**

Maddie wraps her arms around David and they make love and then shower together. Once they're out David has one little problem, he stands with a towel wrapped around his waist.

**_David_****: What am I going to wear home?**

Maddie goes to the gift shop and buys David a t-shirt and a pair of shorts with the spa's logo printed on them. She laughs at the site of him in the outfit and he prances around modeling it for her. He slicks his hair back, slips his sunglasses on, kisses Maddie and heads out the door and into the hotel shuttle that will take him back to the bus station where he heads back to LA. Once there he picks up fruit and sandwiches and juice for lunch and then picks up the kids from Mrs. D's and takes them to the park for the afternoon where they all run around and play together and have a great time. Later that day the kids take a nap and David cleans the house up. In the evening they have dinner and swim for a little bit and then shower, get in their pajamas and watch some Stooges and cartoons. Everything runs much smoother and David feels good about finally getting a handle on the situation.

Back at the spa Maddie meets Patrice and doesn't mention last nights drama with David. They just share girlfriend gossip and get their hair and nails done and enjoy their time and relax. Maddie calls David that evening.

**_David_****: **(Upbeat.) **Addison residence!**

**_Maddie_****: Hi baby.**

**_David_****: Hi baby.**

They smolder over the phone.

**_Maddie_****: Whatcha doin?**

**_David_****: Us? We're just missing you.**

**_Maddie_****: Good. Can't wait to see you all tomorrow, it feels like it's been forever since I saw you.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at his watch.) **Yeah, at least a few hours.**

Maddie laughs and they chat for a few more minutes before they hang up. After one more relaxing evening, and a morning spa treatment on Monday, Maddie and Patrice head back to LA. About 1pm Maddie arrives home with some gifts for the kids and sees through the window that David, Lily and Aidan are all swimming in the backyard. She brings her things upstairs and changes into her swimsuit and then heads outside and beams as the kids see her and scream with delight. She jumps in the pool and swims to them and they all hug and kiss.

**_Maddie_****: I missed you guys!**

**_Aidan_****: Don't go away again Mommy.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok baby. **

Lily climbs on her back and Aidan climbs on David's and David and Maddie kiss and swim with the kids around the pool. They spend the rest of the afternoon barbequing, swimming and hanging out together as a family.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks Susan for your two-cents, read and re-reads and edits as always! 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Dog Days

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 7: DOG DAYS**

**THE SCENE OPENS at Maddie's yoga class in the afternoon**. Maddie's been on a health kick lately so she is now doing yoga during her lunch hour to make sure she gets her exercise in. David continues to work out at the gym with Richie and Troy and has really built up muscle, his back and shoulders are broad and his waist is trim. Maddie, who was starting to feel her age, is much more confident again, in fact, they're both in the best shape they've ever been in and looking better and hotter than ever.

That afternoon, as Patrice leads the yoga class from downward dog, to plank, to cobra pose, suddenly David's face appears in the window of the classroom door. Maddie doesn't notice him at first, but as his eyes scan the room across all the women looking for her another classmate notices him.

**_Classmate_****: There's a man watching us.**

**_Patrice_****: Let's focus and breathe class…**

**_Classmate_****: No, at the door…there's some creepy man watching us.**

The whole class looks towards the door and sees David's wide eyes and open mouth peeking in. Maddie rolls her eyes.

**_Maddie_****: That creep is my husband. **

**_Patrice_****: David!?**

Patrice waves him in. David enters the yoga room and smiles uncomfortably at everyone; he sees Maddie and waves her over to him.

**_David_****: Maddie, come on, we gotta go!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Stuck in downward dog pose.) **David what are you doing here?**

**_David_****: A big case just broke, we gotta go honey, hurry!**

**_Maddie_****: Really? **(She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.)** Which case?**

**_David_****: Maddie, would you come on, we gotta go now…I'll explain on the way.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks down at what she's wearing.)** But wait, I need to change.**

Maddie stands in her skintight pink leggings and white yoga leotard with blue squares printed across the front.

**_David_****: No, no time for that…let's go!**

He holds out his hand to her and apologizes to everyone for the interruption. As she makes her way towards him he checks out her body in her leotard.

**_David_**: (Smirks and whistles.) **Wow, great ass by the way…**

**_Maddie_**: (Embarrassed.) **David!**

She takes his hand and they leave the yoga studio and hop in the beemer. David explains that an infidelity case that Richie's been investigating took a turn when Richie discovered their client, Mr. Sanchez's, wife in a motel room with her lesbian lover.

**_David_**: **Richie confronted them and then Mrs. Sanchez pulled a gun on Richie, took his keys, and she and her lover sped off in Richie's car.**

**_Maddie_****: So what do we do now?**

**_David_****: We need to track down the car, track down the girls and get them to confess everything.**

A few hours later Maddie and David track down the girls at an abandoned warehouse where Mrs. Sanchez's lover pulls a gun on them and threatens to kill everyone if they don't help them escape to Canada. Luckily David talks her down and after a tense moment pulls the gun out of her hands and has them both arrested. Richie gets his car back and they wrap up the case with the police.

A little while later Maddie and David arrive home after picking up the kids from daycare, everyone is exhausted; Maddie is still wearing her yoga outfit. After feeding Aidan and Lily, spending some quality time as a family, and then getting them to bed, Maddie and David have their dinner together. Because of David's gym routine he's eating more and because of Maddie's healthy program, she's eating less, David cuts into his steak and adds butter to his potato and Maddie eats her salad as they chat.

**_David_****: I never really thought about it before the kids were born, but some of these cases where we're getting guns pulled on us can be kinda scary. What if one of these nutjobs really pulls the trigger on us one day?**

**_Maddie_****: I know, it's a crazy business we're in. But you sure know how talk these people off a ledge David. Anyway, most of our clients are just confused and in a bad situation, they don't really want to kill anyone.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well nowadays I'm feeling a little more protective when it's my wife and the mother of my children who has a gun pointed at her and not just my business associate.**

**Maddie: Thanks, I think… **(Rubs his arm.)** But I don't really see a way around it. This is the life we've chosen. We work the cases together, we're partners.**

David nods his head as he chews.

**_Maddie_****: Speaking of work, guess what came in the mail today?**

**_David_****: All the money from them chain letters I sent off?**

**_Maddie_****: No David, our tickets to the ****_California Investigators Association Annual Banquet and Ball._**

**_David_****: **(Sets is silverware down.)** Oh noooo!**

**_Maddie_****: David! Why don't you ever want to go to this thing?**

**_David_****: Why? Why? Because it's boring, that's why. Face it Maddie, detective work can be kind of exciting, but people who choose to ****_be_**** detectives are some of the most boring people in the world. **

**_Maddie_****: Agnes and Bert are going with us this year.**

**_David_****: I rest my case.**

**_Maddie_****: David. You like Agnes and Bert!**

**_David_****: I like 'em fine, doesn't mean I want to spend my Friday night with 'em.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, they're looking forward to it; Agnes has barely been out since the baby was born.**

**_David_****: Let them go alone and later they can give us the cliff notes version of all them boring speeches.**

**_Maddie_****: No David, we're going and that's final. Bert's looking forward to it too, he looks up to you. **(Gets up and drapes her arms over his shoulders.)** Besides, it gives us a chance to dress up and go out and dance – you love to dance.**

Maddie picks up their plates and brings them to the sink. David follows.

**_David_****: Hey, we can do that anytime on our own. You tell me when you want to go out dancing and I'll take you, we don't need to be in a room full of men with mustaches and dowdy women for me to steer your pelvis around the dance floor.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David…don't make it sound so romantic.**

She picks up a cloth to wash dishes; he takes it from her hands and nudges her over with his hips and starts washing. She picks up a towel to dry.

**_David_****: So when is this big boring event? **

**_Maddie_****: Friday. Mrs. D and Stan are keeping the kids.**

**_David_****: Well, why doesn't Richie have to go?**

**_Maddie_****: Richie's on duty Friday, remember? He's working the Warner case this weekend?**

**_David_****: **(Unenthused.)** Right. Well, I guess I'll get the penguin suit ready then.**

**CUT TO: Friday evening and David and Maddie **are upstairs in their bedroom finishing getting dressed for the ball. Maddie stands in front of the mirror in her dressing area wearing her strapless white and gold ball gown. She's just finished fastening her hair into a loose up-do and is putting on her earrings when a tuxedo clad David comes up behind her, looks at her in the mirror and wraps his arms around her placing his hands on her flat belly.

**_David_****: **(Flirty.)** Drop dead gorgeous.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Flirty.)** Thanks, you're looking pretty dapper yourself fella.**

David runs his hand up her stomach and over her breasts; he leans in and kisses her neck.

**_David_****: You know what I wanted to do to you the first time I saw you in the dress that night we went to the symphony?**

**_Maddie_****: David…don't start…**

**_David_****: …I think I need to live out that fantasy now…**

**_Maddie_****: Really…**

Continues kissing her neck and bare shoulders.

**_David_**:** Hmmm-mmmm…**

**_Maddie_****: We're gonna be late…**

**_David_****: That's what I'm hoping…**

He turns her around to face him and runs his hands all over her and continues his kisses up her neck and onto her cheek…

**_Maddie_****: David, you're going to mess up my make up.**

David laughs and kisses her hard on the mouth as he runs his hand down over her ass and pulls her close to him. He takes her hand and leads her towards the bed.

**_David_****: C'mere…**

**_Maddie_****: David, we've already done it three times today…**

He lays her back on the bed and leans over her.

**David: And I want to do it three more times, we never get an afternoon at home alone without the kids…**

He starts hiking up Maddie's dress. She looks at him in his tux, with his bright green eyes, still wet hair slicked back, the smell of his aftershave wafting towards her nose and finds him very hard to resist. He reaches his hands up her dress and pulls down her panties and stockings. Maddie pulls his face towards hers.

**_Maddie_****: You better help me get dressed when we're done.**

**_David_****: I'll put everything back just where I found it.**

Maddie reaches for David's pants and releases his rock hard member, which is soon thrusting in and out of her as she screams his name in ecstasy.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David arrive at the ball forty-five minutes** late and find their seats next to Bert and Agnes at the table in the main hall. They dive into their waiting salads as they listen to the first in a series of boring speeches about the investigation business. Once dinner is served there is a break on the speeches and they finally pour the wine. David and Maddie introduce themselves to others at their table and then Maddie and Agnes talk about their kids while Bert picks David's brain about detective work.

**_Bert_****: If you wouldn't mind sir…since we are here to talk business, and you are an expert in your field…**

**_David_****: You flatter me Bert…**

**_Bert_****: Well, you are! I've never seen anyone so diligent, so thorough, so…**

**_David_****: What's your question Bert?**

**_Bert_****: Well, sir…I'm pretty good at piecing together the clues once they're laid out around me, but how do you find the nerve, the gumption, the audacity to barge into these people's homes at all hours of the night and day making all sorts of wild accusations…it's something I'm just not comfortable with sir…**

**_David_****: Conviction Bert.**

**_Bert_****: Sir?**

**_David_****: Confidence, poise, coolness, certainty. Once you embrace those things you'll have no trouble infringing on the small rights of others like privacy, you'll ignore laws like trespassing, and take delight in throwing around erroneous allegations.**

**_Bert_****: **(In awe.)** Wow, sir.**

**_David_****: Yep, it's an acquired skill Bert, but over time, all of those things have become second nature to Maddie and me, **(He puts his arm over Maddie's shoulder)** haven't they dear?**

**_Maddie_****: What's that?**

He smiles and blinks at her multiple times.

**_David_****: Just say yes David. **

**_Maddie_****: Yes David?**

**_David_****: Yes David.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, Yes David. **

David puts his hand on Maddie's thigh under the table and she intertwines her fingers with his. The four of them enjoy their meal together and talk about Blue Moon.

**_Agnes_**: **I remember years ago when I came to this event by myself hoping to meet someone…and now look at us all here together…married, with kids. Wow.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** Yeah. Wow. A lot has changed. **(Smiles at Agnes and Bert.) **I remember that day in the office when we found you two mauling each other on the top of that desk! **(To Agnes.)** I guess you knew pretty quickly that he was the one for you, huh?**

**_Agnes_****: No. I just found him irresistibly adorable. **(She pinches Bert's cheek and shrugs her shoulders.) **But soon I realized that I wanted him to be my cuddly-muffin for life.**

David and Maddie give each other a look.

**_David_****: **(Looks at Bert.)** But it took a little longer for you to realize that she was your…**(Clears his throat.) **…eh, cuddly-muffin for life, huh Bertie?**

**_Bert_****: **(Gazes at Agnes with love.)** I was a fool sir. The fact that I didn't recognize the loving nature, the selflessness, the generosity of this tender creature right away speaks to a flaw in my own character Mr. Addison.**

**_David_****: **(Smiles sarcastically at Maddie.) **Yeah**, **Blue Moon is a regular cesspool of budding ardors ain't it?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Puts her hand on his cheek.) **Oh David, again with all the hearts and flowers? You really have a way with words.**

**_David_****: Well, you know me, 'ole "Winston Churchill" Addison.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: So, Agnes, Bert…what are some of your favorite memories of working at Blue Moon?**

**_Agnes_****: Well, some of the cases we've gotten to solve on our own over the years have been pretty fun. Watching your relationship grow over time has been great, well, most of the time. And, well, I don't know – I guess all the interesting clients and crazy cases we've seen make Blue Moon a pretty unique place to work.**

**_Maddie_****: Unique would be the word for it…**

**_Bert_****: For me Mrs. Hayes-Addison, while you are wonderful and a fine detective in your own right, may I say that being an apprentice to your husband, the fine and seasoned detective that he is, has made the life of this lowly investigator. I can only aspire to fall somewhere in the shadow of his greatness one day.**

**_Maddie_****: He's really something isn't he? **(She rubs David's back and speaks sarcastically.)** David, Isn't it nice to know that ****_someone_**** sees all your crazy antics as a positive thing? **

**_David_****: Yeah, I should have married him, 'cept I don't think I could deal with all that beard-burn.**

Just then Maddie gets a tap on the shoulder and a young handsome man crouches besides her at the table.

**_Brandon_****: You're Madolyn Hayes right? Of Blue Moon?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smile.)** Hayes-Addison, uh, Maddie Hayes-Addison. **(She shakes his hand and gestures to David.)** This is my husband, David, he's my business partner.**

Brandon smiles and shakes David's hand.

**_Brandon_****: Right, well, I'm a reporter at the LA Times and we're doing a story on women in business and we'd love to include you and your company in the article.**

**_Maddie_****: Really?**

**_Brandon_****: Yeah, it's kind of a big editorial piece where we'd want to come and shadow you during your day-to-day routine for about a week and get the inside scoop, the angle is kind of on how women in business cope in a man's world – we figure the investigation business is a pretty male-dominated place.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure is. Well, sounds pretty interesting. Although, I should warn you, I'm not in the office full-time anymore, we have two kids and I'm working part-time now so I can take care of them.**

**_Brandon_****: Great, even better…we can see how you balance it all. **(Gestures to David.)** And a husband and wife team at that. I think my editor will really like this.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, why don't you talk to your editor and I'll give you my card and you can call me next week to discuss further.**

She gets a card out of her purse and hands it to him.

**_Brandon_****: Sounds great Maddie. I'll talk to you then.**

He smiles at her, nods at David and heads off. Just then the band starts playing. David looks at Maddie.

**_David_****: Hey lady, why don't a twirl you around the dance floor a time or two?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure.**

**_Bert_****: I think we'll join you sir.**

Bert takes Agnes' hand and they all make their way to the dance floor. Once out on the dance floor David navigates Maddie around expertly.

**_Maddie_****: See? This isn't so bad.**

**_David_****: It's good now, just you and me out here doing what we do best **(thinks.)** well, second best.** (Smirks.)

Maddie looks around the room.

**_Maddie_****: I see a lot of familiar faces around here.**

David looks around.

**_David_****: And a few new ones. Some of these guys look like they just graduated high school.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh god David, are we becoming the old timers in the business?**

**_David_****: I hope so! Experience is what matters baby. And we got it.**

Maddie looks over at Agnes and Bert gazing into each other eyes on the dance floor.

**_Maddie_****: I know they'll never be our best friends in the world, but Bert and Agnes are loyal people who have been good to us in so many ways over the years David.**

David looks over at them.

**_David_****: Yeah, I give my boy Viola his share of guff but he's a hell of a worker and got more passion for this business than most people have in their pinky for what they do day in and day out. And Agnes is one special lady so the fact that he puts her up on the pedestal that she deserves makes me respect him even more. Yeah, they're good people.**

David and Maddie smile at each other and dance cheek to cheek. David closes his eyes and takes in her scent and enjoys how well they move together. He's just about to nudge his nose into her neck when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up, and then down, and sees Bert.

**_Bert_****: May I cut in Sir?**

David looks over at a sheepish Agnes waiting for him to dance with her. He hates to be pulled away from his sexy wife, but he puts her hand in Bert's and takes Agnes in his.

**_Bert_**: **Thank you for doing me the honor of spinning you around the dance floor Mrs. Hayes-Addison.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure Bert.**

**_Bert_****: I just want to let you know how grateful Agnes and I are to Blue Moon, and to you and Mr. Addison for providing a stable and challenging work environment all these years.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, well, David and I were just saying the same thing…how loyal you and Agnes have been to the company, and to us. We really appreciate everything you've done and all the hard work… **(Bert steps on her foot.)** Ouch!**

**_Bert_****: **(Sweating.)** Oh, I'm sorry. I have two left feet. **

**_Maddie_****: That's ok.**

**_Bert_****: I can only hope to be as suave as your husband one day.**

He glances over at David smoothly moving Agnes around the dance floor while she giggles.

**_Maddie_****: It means a lot to David that you think so highly of him Bert.**

**_Bert_****: **(Surprised.)** It does?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure! **

**_Bert_****: Well, I didn't think I ever crossed his mind outside of the office.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, he may not say much, but I can tell.**

She smiles at Bert.

**_Bert_****: I know I said it before, but working with Mr. Addison is truly an apprentice's dream come true…**

Suddenly there is a tap on Bert shoulder. It's Lou LaSalle.

**_Lou_****: Madolyn! **(Looks at Bert.)** May I? **(He gestures to dancing with Maddie)

Bert gives Lou Maddie's hand reluctantly. Maddie gives Lou a hug and Bert moves off to the side of the dance floor and waits for David and Agnes to finish dancing to the song.

**_Maddie_****: Great to see you Lou!**

Lou and Maddie dance around catching up on old times and talk about the future of the investigation business.

**_Lou_****: Come with me, there's some people I want you to meet.**

Maddie and Lou walk off the dance floor to a nearby table where he introduces her to some associates and she does some networking. In the meantime Agnes and David are still dancing.

**_David_****: I'm serious…you're the mascot of Blue Moon Agnes; if you ever left us we'd be lost.**

**_Agnes_****: But I was gone three months when I had Nola Mr. Addison, and everything seemed to run just fine.**

**_David_****: Nonsense, it wasn't the same without you, trust me. Maddie put on a brave face because she wanted you to be comfortable at home taking care of your new baby, but she was going nuts without you there.**

**_Agnes_****: **(Surprised.)** She was?**

**_David_****: Sure! **(Mimics Maddie.)** David, where are the coffee filters? David, we need more paperclips! David…**

Suddenly there is a tap on David's shoulder; it's the event organizer, Jim.

**_Jim_****: I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Addison, but there's a message for you…your babysitter is trying to get ahold of you.**

Panic races through David and his eyes search for Maddie, but he only sees Bert standing alone on the side of the dance floor.

**_David_****: **(Confused.)** My babysitter? Mrs. D?**

**_Jim_****: **(Looks at a slip of paper.)** Yes. Ethel Dougherty?**

**_David_****: Right. Did she say what was wrong?**

**_Jim_****: She just asked that you call her back as soon as possible.**

David takes the slip of paper and races to Bert.

**_David_****: **(Panicked.)** Bert, where's Maddie?**

**_Bert_****: **(Caught off guard.)** Oh **(Looks around.)** Someone cut in on us and…**

David looks around and doesn't see her.

**_David_****: I'm going to use the payphone, go find her for me, ok?**

David hurries off to find a payphone and dials Mrs. D's number, she answers on the first ring.

**_Ethel_****: Hello?**

**_David_****: Mrs. D, it's me David…I got a message to call you…is…is, everything ok with the kids?**

**_Ethel_****: David, I'm sorry to worry you, take a breath, they're both here and ok.**

David feels a little relief.

**_Ethel_****: I'm just worried about Lily because she's broken out in hives all over her body…at first I thought it was just a reaction to something she ate, but about thirty minutes ago she started throwing up and she has a fever and she just seems to be getting worse. I called the advice nurse at the hospital and they think she should come in tonight to see a doctor. I thought it might be best if you and Maddie take her in.**

David takes a deep breath and is relived that nothing major has happened to the kids, but is still worried about Lily. He looks at his watch; it's 9:30pm.

**_David_**: **Yes, yes…absolutely. Maddie and I will leave right now. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Thanks Ethel.**

He hangs up and scans the crowded ballroom for Maddie; his heart is beating fast. He sees Bert and runs up to him.

**_David_****: Bert, where's Maddie?**

**_Bert_****: I…I don't know sir, she was here one minute and gone the next.**

**_David_****: Where's Agnes?**

**_Bert_****: She's looking for her; we're both looking for her.**

Suddenly Agnes scrambles out of the crowd with Maddie in tow. Relieved, David runs up to Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: David, what is going on?**

**_David_****: Everything's ok, but Lily is sick and we need to take her to the hospital tonight.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh my…**

David and Maddie grab their coats and her purse and head out; David drives the BMW as fast as possible to Mrs. D's.

**_Maddie_****: Careful David, don't kill us on the way!**

**_David_****: I'm being as careful as I can; I just want to get there.**

Maddie hangs on and lets him drive. When they get to Mrs. D's they find Stan cradling Lily in his lap while Ethel dabs medicine on her welts. When Lily sees Maddie and David she starts to cry and reaches for David. Maddie feels her head and it's pretty hot.

**_Maddie_****: Ok David, we should go.**

Aidan is sleeping so Stan and Ethel stay behind and ask Maddie and David to call with an update, it doesn't matter what time. Maddie sits in the back with Lily while David drives. Lily is burning up and lethargic and itchy from all her hives.

**_Maddie_****: David, I don't like this.**

**_David_****: I'm getting us there as fast as I can.**

**_Maddie_****: I know I just hate seeing her like this.**

David looks in the review mirror, catches Lily's tired eyes and winks at her.

**_David_****: My Lily-bird's gonna be ok, she's a fighter.**

**_M&D TOGETHER_****: Like her mom / Like her dad.**

Maddie smiles a bit. David smiles and winks at Maddie.

**_David_****: Let's just see what the doctors say and go from there.**

Maddie takes a deep breath and pets Lily's head until they reach the hospital. When they get to the emergency room the staff takes Lily right in. After a whole night of tests and medicine and talking to doctor after doctor at 6am they finally talk to the lead doctor, on staff, Dr. Hap, to get her results.

Dr. Hap sees Maddie and David still in their ball gown and (what's left of his) tuxedo and chuckles.

**_Dr. Hap_****: Well, you two certainly came dressed for the occasion.**

Maddie and David laugh and feel a little silly being this dressed up in the emergency room.

**_Dr. Hap_****: Well, **(looks at his chart.)** Lily is one sick little girl, but she's going to be ok in a few days.**

**_Maddie_****: Did you find out what's wrong with her doctor?**

**_Dr. Hap_****: Yes, she's got viral pharyngitis…**

**_David_****: Gesundheit.**

Maddie looks at David and rolls her eyes.

**_Maddie_****: Can you explain Doctor? How did she get this?**

**_Dr. Hap_****: Yes, well…it's not common to see a case this acute, but it's a virus that usually starts in the throat and then produces cold-like symptoms and even hives in some cases like little Lily here. Probably picked it up on a playground or some place like that. We've given her medicine to take down her fever and start clearing up the hives. It'll take a few days, but she'll recover just fine. I'll give you a prescription that she'll have to take until her symptoms disappear.**

Maddie and David are relived. Maddie hugs David from the side and puts her head on his shoulder.

**_Dr. Hap_****: We'll take her temperature again, and as long as it's under 100 you can take her home now. Maybe just give her a cool bath and let her rest.**

**_David_****: **(Shakes the doctor's hand.)** Thanks doc.**

Lily's temperature is 99.9 degrees so David and Maddie get her home, give her a cool bath and get her into some soft pajamas and then she lies in their bed for a while. David talks to her and makes her laugh while Maddie showers and then Lily lies in Maddie's arms while David showers. They can see her hives are going down and her fever has broken, but she is very tired and having a hard time swallowing because of her sore throat. David calls Mrs. D and gives her an update and then they all nap for a couple hours. Later that afternoon they set Lily up on the couch downstairs so she can rest but still be with the rest of the family and David picks up Aidan from Mrs. D's. That night they watch some cartoons together and everyone goes to bed early.

**CUT TO: Sunday afternoon David and Aidan go out for awhile** in the afternoon while Maddie stays home with Lily. After a few hours they come home and David and Aidan look like they've been up to no good. Suddenly Maddie hears a small yapping sound coming from under David's coat and he pulls out a cocker spaniel puppy and puts it in Lily's lap. Lily squeals with delight and grabs the puppy up with both hands. Maddie is in shock, but tries to act delighted in front of the kids. After some of the excitement wears off…

**_Maddie_****: David, can I see you in the other room for a minute?**

He sees Maddie's face is not amused.

**_David_****: Uh-oh, Dads in trouble…**

David hands the puppy to Aidan.

**_David_****: Think of a name for the little guy ok?**

**_Aidan_****: I want Spiderman.**

**_Lily_****: No, his name is baby.**

**_David_****: Well, we'll write down all our ideas and pick one out of a hat.**

David and Maddie move into the kitchen. Maddie is livid and speaks through gritted teeth

**_Maddie_****: David! How could you!?**

**_David_****: It was easy; I just picked him out of a bin and paid for him.**

**_Maddie_****: Without consulting me? Without thinking how much work a puppy is? Without considering who is going to be taking responsibility for this thing after all the excitement wears off?**

**_David_****: Well, now you're kinda taking the fun out of this Maddie…come on…it's cute!**

She puts her head in her hands and walks away from him.

**_Maddie_****: David, David David. The house, the furniture, it's all going to be ruined! Puppies make messes! They chew things…they ruin carpets!**

**_David_****: But Lily's always asking for a puppy and I wanted to cheer her up!**

**_Maddie_****: I know your intentions were good David, but who's going to take care of this dog!? Lily and Aidan!? Nooooooo!**

**_David_****: Me?**

**_Maddie_****: You!? Ha! From the office!? When you're gone all day? On stakeouts? What about when we're on vacation David? I fear this is all going to fall on me. Do you know how much work puppies are? The potty training? They need exercise David, who's going to walk it? Vet visits, bills…it's like having another baby David, did I want another baby David?**

**_David_****: **(Takes her by the shoulders.)** Look, I promise, it's not all going to fall on you. I'm going to take care of the little guy, I'll train him…and I'll get Aidan and Lily to help too. And we can get a dog walker to help out during the week.**

Maddie growls. David puts his arm around her and leads her back into the living room where the puppy is licking Lily's face while Aidan pets it and they both have huge smiles on their faces. David looks at Maddie and puts his arm around her shoulder.

**_David_****: Kinda completes our family, don't you think?**

**_Maddie_****: This is something we should have discussed first.**

**_David_****: I'll give you that…but it was kinda…spontaneous. Let's not remember some of the stupid spontaneous things you've done Maddie…**

She just looks at him and rolls her eyes, but can't help smile at how cute the kids are with the puppy.

**_Maddie_****: We'll give it a try for a week David, but no promises.**

David walks towards the kids.

**_David_****: Ok guys and gals, let's pick a name! Maddie get over here and put your vote in…**

In the end David's pick to name the dog Otis after one of his favorite singers, Otis Redding, wins out. Over the next couple weeks David is running on fumes because he is on night duty with the dog and has to wake up to take him out every couple hours. Maddie takes care of Otis when she gets home from work during the day and they're getting a puppy trainer to come in on the weekends. While they're at work the dog stays in an area in the kitchen surrounded by a gate.

**CUT TO: Two weeks later and Brandon,** the reporter for the LA Times is shadowing Maddie for the week. Although he can't sit in on client meetings because they are confidential, he's with her just about every other moment of the day taking notes on how she runs her end of the business. He's really impressed with Maddie and how she handles the finances and he and Maddie develop a really good rapport and of course David's just a little bit jealous. Brandon and Maddie sit in her office after lunch one afternoon mid-week while she has some free time and chat. Maddie is laughing at one of his nightmare dating stories.

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughing.)** She didn't really floss at the table!**

**_Brandon_****: She did! Pulled a piece of floss right out of her purse and went for it.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I see the dating scene hasn't improved since I've been out there.**

**_Brandon_****: **(Laughs.)** So you can't tell me it gets better!? Great…**

**_Maddie_****: I have no tips; I was horrible at dating.**

**_Brandon_****: But you ended up married, so you must have done something right?**

**_Maddie_****: No! I did it all wrong…****_we_**** did it all wrong, but somehow it all worked out, don't ask me how. David enjoyed dating when he was single; if you want tips, ask him. But, I think his main goal was to not take things too seriously.**

Brandon taps his pen on his notepad.

**_Brandon_****: Well, they don't make women like you anymore Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Blushes.)** Awww, that's a nice thing to say.**

**_Brandon_****: They don't, the girls I date seem so young…I mean, they're in their late 20s, but they seem like girls, you're a woman.**

Maddiegives him a coy look and deflects a bit.

**_Maddie_****: Well, go out there and find yourself a woman then!**

**_Brandon_**: **I'm trying, but I tell you, I think you're one of a kind.**

Maddie smiles and suddenly David bursts in, he senses an intense discussion hanging in the air.

**_David_****: Our boy Viola's done it again.**

He sits on the corner of Maddie's desk.

**_Maddie_****: What's he done? **

**_David_****: He's cracked another case.**

**_Maddie_****: Great! Which one?**

David glances at Brandon who gets the hint and looks at his watch.

**_Brandon_****: Well, you're about done for the day anyway Maddie, I'll guess I'll take off and meet you back here in the morning? And then we're spending the afternoon back at your house, right?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah Brandon, thanks – today was fun. See you tomorrow.**

Brandon leaves and David stares at Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: What!?**

**_David_****: If I had some young girl following me around and fawning over me all day would you want us sitting behind closed doors, alone…giggling?**

**_Maddie_****: Giggling!**

**_David_****: Whatever. I don't like it.**

**_Maddie_****: You're jealous? Of him? ** (Bats her eyelashes.) **David, don't you trust me?**

**_David_****: I ain't jealous of nobody, and of course I trust you, I just don't trust ****_him_****.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Tell me he wasn't saying a bunch of flattering things to you right before I walked in here?**

Maddie's silent.

**_David_****: I rest my case.**

Maddie gets up from behind her desk and walks across the room with her case file and sits on the couch.

**_Maddie_****: Its just business David. **

**_David_****: I don't like it…I not comfortable with it…and what's our deal?**

**_Maddie_****: If one of us isn't comfortable, we don't do it. **(Pauses.)** Well, ok, besides, he's only here for two more days. But he's supposed to come to the house tomorrow.**

**_David_****: For what? Why does he have to come to our home?**

**_Maddie_****: For the other part of the story balancing work and family.**

**_David_****: Well, I guess I'll just have to be there too.**

**_Maddie_****: David, you're being ridiculous. I can handle it. **(Pouts.)** Besides, you think he has a chance? You know how long it takes me to warm up.**

Maddie works on some paperwork while David banters with her. He moves beside her on the couch.

**_David_****: Nobody's gonna attempt to warm my wife up but me. **(He pulls at her sleeve as she writes)** So what line was he laying on you anyway?**

**_Maddie_****: David, stop.**

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, I know men, what did he say? **

Silence**.**

**_David_****: Ah. A game, ok, Let me guess, he said…uh, you remind him of he ex-girlfriend…**

**_Maddie_****: No David…**

**_David_****: **(Quickly.)** He wants a new puppy…**

Maddie rolls her eyes. He puts his face close to hers…

**_David_****: He'd like to meet someone like you, but you're one of a kind…**

Maddie freezes and is shocked that David nailed it. He sees her reaction and nudges her shoulder with his.

**_David_****: Ah-ahhhh, that boys got game. I'll definitely be at the house tomorrow.**

David gets up and leaves her office. Maddie shakes her head in amazement.

**CUT TO: The next afternoon.** Brandon shadows Maddie in the office again and they maintain their easy rapport, but out of respect for David she keeps her office doors open this time. Brandon still flatters Maddie about how well she handles life as a businesswoman and being a mother and a wife and she eats it up – even kind of silently congratulating herself on how well she balances it all.

After 2pm Brandon follows Maddie back to her house in his car – David's going to meet them there after a meeting downtown with Viola. When they arrive at the house Maddie gets the kids out of the car, she's made sure they're wearing their most adorable outfits and has promised them all sorts of treats and extra playtime that night if they're on their best behavior – they act like angels.

Maddie smiles and chats with Brandon as she opens the door to the house, telling him to ignore any messes, even though she had the cleaning woman come for the second time that week and she knows everything is immaculate. But then, as she swings the door open they are all hit with a horrible smell…and as they enter a terrible sight. Otis has gotten loose and has had his run of the house…he's pooped everywhere and torn apart every pillow on the couch. He's dug a hole in the carpet on one of the steps on the staircase and is currently lying in front of the fireplace chewing on Lily's favorite doll. Maddie can't even contain her anger for the sake of the story and she's beyond embarrassed. She starts yelling and screaming and ranting and raving, she totally loses control as she shoos the dog out into the backyard. Then, as she stands in the middle of the mess, David walks through the door and stops dead in his tracks looking at her and the mess Otis made.

**_David_****: Ooops!**

**_Maddie_**: (Screams.) **DAVID!**

David turns to Brandon who is standing in shock at the mess they've walked into and at Maddie's reaction, as he's never seen her lose her cool once.

**_David_****: Brandon…if you're interested in this one **(Gestures to Maddie)…**I have a feeling she might be leaving her husband soon…check back in month. **

David turns and walks back out the door,Brandon looks confused.

**_Maddie_****: DAVID! GET IN HERE!**

Maddie fumes.

**_Brandon_****: **(Slowly backs out of the house.)** Maybe I'll just go Maddie and we'll try this another day.**

Maddie can't even answer she's so mad. Brandon heads out the door and crosses David's path as he comes back in.

**_David_****: **(To Brandon.) **…she really is one of a kind, huh?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Seething.)** David…**

**_David_****: Wish me luck.**

He closes the door on Brandon and walks towards Maddie with his eyes closed already feeling the pain he's about to endure.

**CUT TO: Two weeks later.** Maddie takes the plastic off the new pillows for the couch and places and fluffs them. David enters the living room after putting the kids to bed.

**_David_****: There, good as new, huh?**

**_Maddie_**: **No cute remarks, I'm still not over this.**

David takes her in his arms.

**_David_****: If you won't get over this, will you get over me? **

He kisses her neck.

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** David…**

**_David_****: I'm sorry, ok? How many times do I have to say it?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Thinks.)** A few hundred more times should do.**

**_David_****: At least Brandon showed some mercy and didn't include any of that in his article.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I told you he's a good guy.**

David runs his hands down Maddie's back and onto her butt.

**_David_****: So, there's no other way I can make it up to you?**

Maddie grabs his shirt and pulls him towards her.

**_Maddie_****: There might a few things you can do to help me forget.**

They fall back on the couch and kiss and caress each other and just then Otis runs in the room, hops up on Maddie's lap, gives her kisses and then curls up and looks at her with the sweetest face. Maddie takes the dogs maturing face in her hands.

**_Maddie_**: **I guess you're forgiven too Otis. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? **(She smiles at David.)

David pets Otis and kisses the side of Maddie's face.

**_David_****: …and a third, and fourth…and a fifth…**

Maddie laughs.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks Susan for your reads, re-reads and edits. You're so helpful, even though we may not always agree. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: SECRETS, LIES & MISTAKES

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 8: SECRETS, LIES & MISTAKES**

**THE SCENE OPENS early morning, around 4:30am as Maddie and David** make love in their bedroom bathed in the moonlight coming in from the window. David and Richie are leaving for Virginia for a week this morning to take a course in surveillance by some people who used to work for the government. Once they're certified they can train others in surveillance, which expands Blue Moon's business by being able to offer training courses. Maddie knows it's good for their business but she hates that David has to leave. She woke up early to get a little extra time with him before the day begins and he's gone. Maddie's on top of David sliding him in and out of her in long slow strokes; he runs his hands up her back and into her hair keeping in perfect rhythm. They speak in whispers…

**_David_****: I love you so much Madolyn.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Breaths into his ear.)** I love you too baby.**

He stares into her eyes.

**_David_****: What would I do without you, huh?**

Maddie puts her forehead to his and he takes her face and kisses it in different spots…in-between kisses he says...

**_David_****: I love you, I love you, I love you…**

His words and soft lips on her face send a jolt of pleasure though Maddie's body and she reacts and moans and curls into him. David takes a deep breath, moans with pleasure and pulls her closer…they rock each other into ecstasy.

**CUT TO: A few hours later** and the Addison family are all downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Lily is singing a song while Aidan bangs on his plate with a fork and spoon keeping time for her; Otis is running around under the table eating scraps from the kids breakfast. Maddie stands in her robe with the phone to her ear on hold trying to make an appointment for Aidan's earache. David is dressed in one of his button up shirts and slacks and is standing at the counter quickly eating eggs and toast and going through the papers in his briefcase to make sure he has everything for the trip, he's waiting for a cab.

**_Maddie_****: **(Cradles the phone between her ear and shoulder and moves dirty pans to the sink. She scolds the kids.)** Aidan, Lily, quiet, mommy's on the phone.**

But they continue being noisy…

**_David_****: **(Stern.)** Hey! Did you hear your mother? **

The kids quiet down. David closes his briefcase, finishes his last bite of food and puts his plate in the sink. He wraps his arms around Maddie's waist, she puts her hand on his chest and they kiss…just then Maddie is taken off hold.

**_Maddie_****: Yes, hi…I'm calling about an appointment for Aidan Addison?**

David's cab honks outside.

**_David_****: Gotta go Maddie.**

Maddie holds up a finger. David grabs his briefcase and kisses the kids.

**_Maddie_****: **(To the person on the other end.)** I'm sorry, can you hold on one second? **Maddie puts her hand over the receiver. (To David.) **I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd be on hold this long. I love you, have a good trip, call me when you get there?**

**_David_****: Will do. Love you too.**

Maddie returns to her call. David gives her one last peck on the cheek and she throws a sad face at him, pets down his arm and holds onto his wrist for a moment and then lets go. He walks to the kitchen door then turns and blows a two-fingered kiss to Maddie and heads off to the airport to meet Richie and they catch a 10am flight to Virginia.

**CUT TO: It's after 3pm in LA and Maddie **is at the doctor's office with Aidan. David and Richie land in VA and David calls Maddie from the airport and leaves a message on the home answering machine.

**_David's Message_****:** Hi, it's me. We just landed. I'm ready for lunch and it's already dinnertime here, it's past 6. Anyway, we're gonna grab our bags and head over to the hotel, get something to eat and I'll try you again when I'm back in the room for the night. Richie says hi. Love you guys, bye.

**CUT TO: After 10pm in LA (1am in VA) and Maddie** is in bed reading her book, Otis is curled up beside her; the phone rings.

**_Maddie_****: Hello?**

**_David: _****What are you wearing?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughing.)** I was hoping this would be you.**

**_David_****: Hi.**

**_Maddie_****: Hi.**

**_David_****: I miss you.**

**_Maddie_****: I miss you too – there's an empty spot next to me in the bed and I don't like it.**

**_David_****: You reading your book?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sighs.)** Yeah.**

**_David_****: Any good?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: What's wrong?**

**_David_****: **(Sighs.)** I just left Richie down in the bar with some girls…now, don't get the wrong idea, I didn't do anything, they started talking to us and I thought we should call it a night, but Richie wanted to stay and…I don't know…**

Maddie looks at the clock and realizes how late it is in VA.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David. Go get your brother and make him go to bed…alone!**

**_David_****: I tried like hell to get him to come with me, but he insisted on staying with this girl, so what am I supposed to do?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know. Poor Chloe.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…nothing's happened ****_yet_****, but if something goes down I know he's gonna be beating himself up all week.**

**_Maddie_****: He's has a lot to drink?**

**_David_****: Yeah, well, you know…we both had our share.**

**_Maddie_****: Go to bed David. You've got this class early in the morning, you tried with Richie, but he's a big boy…**

**_David_****: Yeah…**

**_Maddie_****: Sorry.**

**_David_****: Thanks.**

**_Maddie_****: God, this on the first day? Should I be worried? Stay away from girls David!**

**_David_****: Stay away from girls **(David laughs.)** I promise. I've been missing you all day. I don't want you to worry, I won't let anything happen, but the jury's still out on Richie. I'll call with an update tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

**_David_****: Ok. I love you Maddie Hayes…**

**_Maddie_****: Addison… I love you too.**

There's silence.

**_David_****: Well…**

**_Maddie_****: Well…**

**_David_****: I guess I'll…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't hang up David…**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Ok…**

Silence**.**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: I just miss you, that's all.**

**_David_****: Well, I miss you too…don't worry ok? I shouldn't have told you.**

**_Maddie_****: Don't say that. It means a lot to me that you told me.**

**_David_****: I just don't want you to think…**

**_Maddie_****: I don't…**

**_David_****: Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: Right. Ok. Go to sleep and call me tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Night babe.**

**CUT TO: The next day at 10am in LA, **Maddie is working on case files at her desk and Agnes buzzes her to let her know Mr. Addison is on the line; she picks up.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: That's me.**

**_Maddie_****: Hi baby, how's everything?**

**_David_****: Good, it's good. We're on our lunch break.**

**_Maddie_****: How's the class?**

**_David_****: Great, the instructors are top notch, I've already learned a ton, I think it's going to be well worth the trip.**

**_Maddie_****: It better be. So?**

**_David_****: So?**

**_Maddie_****: What happened last night? Where'd Richie end up?**

Silence.

**_Maddie_****: Uh-oh. David? He didn't…**

**_David_****: He done doed it…**

**_Maddie_****: He did? Doed? Damn.**

**_David_****: Yeah.**

**_Maddie_****: Well? What does Richie have to say for himself today?**

**_David_****: Needless to say he's in pretty bad shape. He got to the class on time because he never slept, but now he's up in the room napping. He knows he screwed up, but I don't think it's all sunk in yet.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Puts her head in her hands.)** Richie Richie Richie.**

**_David_****: I know…I'll keep you posted as the drama unfolds. Anyway, how are Aidan and Lily? They being ok for you?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah, well you know, they're two strong-willed people and can be a handful, **(Sarcastic.)** I don't know where they get ****_that_**** from…**

**_David_****: Yeah, gee…I wonder…**

**_Maddie_****: …but I'm managing. We're going to Mrs. D's tonight for dinner, and all the girls are bringing their kids over tomorrow. **(Thinks.)** Oh god David, Chloe is coming over tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Shit.**

**_Maddie_****: What am I gonna tell her?**

**_David_****: Tell her? Don't tell her anything.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't mean that, I mean…what am I going to do? Now I have to lie and pretend I don't know anything?**

**_David_****: Yes, exactly, lie and pretend you don't know anything.**

**_Maddie_****: Why does everything get so complicated? Just make sure Richie calls her before tomorrow David. I don't want her questioning me about what's going on there.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't like this David.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well, I don't like it either. **(Looks at his watch.)** All right I'm gonna go eat and get ready for the next session. Give our little hardheaded kids a kiss for me and I'll call you tonight. Love you honey.**

**_Maddie_****: Love you, bye David.**

**CUT TO: Later that night Maddie **and the kids are at Mrs. D's and Stan's for dinner. Mrs. D made sausage lasagna and garlic bread and a Caesar salad with her secret recipe croutons; she also whipped up macaroni and cheese from scratch for the kids.

**_Ethel_****: Now Maddie I want you to eat up, I noticed you've been getting too thin lately. I big athletic girl like you should have some meat on her bones. **

**_Maddie_****: Well, thanks Ethel, but I've been trying to lose weight.**

**_Ethel_****: Nonsense, men don't like skin and bones, they like a little something they can grab onto. Don't get too skinny it's not appealing. **

**_Maddie_****: Well, I don't know, David seems to like it.**

**_Ethel_****: Any good husband is gonna make his wife feel attractive no matter what she looks like. Trust me, if he married ****_you_****, he's not looking for a petite woman.**

**_Ma ddie_****: Oh Ethel, you've never been one for subtlety, have you?**

**_Ethel_****: Naw, why beat around the bush? If I think it, I say it.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** I've noticed!**

**_Ethel_****: Well, I don't mean to hurt your feelings honey, if I go too far just say so.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I know Ethel, you haven't. You know you and Stan are like our second family here in LA; we love you guys.**

Ethel gives her a squeeze around the shoulder.

**_Ethel_****: We feel the same way sweetie; these kids are like our own grandchildren.**

Ethel is busy fussing around the table while everyone eats; she straightens Lily up in her chair and helps her spoon some food into her mouth.

**_Maddie_****: Absolutely! And they're lucky to have you. Sit, Ethel, eat, I can help Lily.**

**_Ethel_****: No, no darlin' – you eat up, I want you to get a good meal in ya and then I made chocolate cake for dessert.**

**_Maddie_****: This is great Ethel, thanks for doing all of this. I wish I were a better cook.**

**_Stan_****: So how's Davey doing out in Washington?**

**_Maddie_****: Virginia. He's in Virginia.**

**_Stan_****: Oh right, Virginia.**

**_Maddie_****: He's doing great, he really likes the course he's taking and it'll be good for business.**

**_Stan_****: Fantastic. He was telling me a little bit about it before he left, sounds real interesting.**

**_Maddie_****: It is, and his brother Richie is out there with him taking the course too.**

**_Stan_****: Oh Richie? Isn't he engaged?**

Maddie almost chokes on her food.

**_Maddie_****: **(Cough, Cough. Nods her head.)** Yeah…**

**_Ethel_****: **(To Stan.)** Yes, he's engaged, the wedding's next month Stanley and we're going to it. Don't you remember?**

**_Stan_****: Right, right, that's what I said he's getting married.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Changes the subject.)** Anyway, we all miss David, but the training course will be great for him, and for Blue Moon.**

**_Ethel_****: Well Maddie, Stan and I are real proud of you and Davey. You've really come a long way in the last few years.**

**_Maddie_****: That we have, thanks Ethel.**

**_Ethel_****: When I first met you, when Davey was living here in the apartments, I knew you were good for him…that you were good for each other…but I didn't know what kind of husband and father he'd make. I saw him living the way he did in that apartment with no furniture, no food, never fully dressed and always half awake, **(Holds up her hands.) **and I'm sorry, but girls in and out all the time…**(She shakes her head.) **No, I didn't think he had it in him to settle down. **(Shakes a finger at her.) **And you! You had your share of issues too – walls so high you'd need a thousand ladders to scale them.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: You're right! And, trust me, I had those same fears about David, which is probably one reason my walls were so high. But he's surprised me; he's wonderful! I tell him all the time.**

**_Ethel_****: Well, you just keep doing what you're doing – you both look happy and you're gorgeous with gorgeous kids! Just don't get too skinny!**

**_Maddie_****: Ok Ethel!**

**_Ethel_****: **(Covers Aidan's ears.)** The sex still good?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Embarrassed.)** Yes, Ethel, it's still good.**

**_Ethel_****: That's good; you keep a man happy that way.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah **(Smiles.)** It keeps me pretty happy too.**

Ethel is caught off guard because that's not a typical Maddie thing to say. She laughs and playfully swipes a dishtowel at her.

**_Ethel_****: Madolyn! **(She winks at her.) **Good for you. **

They all laugh.

**CUT TO: THE NEXT NIGHT** Agnes and Nola, Patrice and Lola, Terri and Walter Jr. and Chloe all come over to Maddie's for a girl's night plus kids. They sit on the back patio outside the fenced in pool area and let the kids play on the grass, which has tons of toys and a swing set, while the ladies sip their drinks. The women laugh as Otis runs around playfully chasing the kids as they squeal with delight. Patrice and Terri are pregnant and Agnes is breast-feeding so Maddie gives them non-alcoholic drinks and then heads inside to fix she and Chloe an alcoholic cocktail David showed her how to make. Chloe follows Maddie inside; Maddie goes to the bar and starts pulling out the alcohol she needs for the drink.

**_Maddie_****: David's showed me how to make this drink ten times, and I can still never make it as well as he does…but I'll do my best.**

**_Chloe_****: Maddie…**

Maddie senses a conversation coming on she doesn't want to have.

**_Maddie_****: **(Starts pouring the alcohol.)** Yeah?**

**_Chloe_****: I can't have any alcohol tonight.**

Concentrating on measuring out each part of the cocktail…

**_Maddie_****: Why's that?**

**_Chloe_****: I'm pregnant.**

Maddie freezes, puts down the measuring glass she's using and just dumps a bunch of alcohol in.

**_Maddie_****: **(Downtrodden, can't look Chloe in the eye.)** Really. **(She looks up at Chloe's hopeful face and fakes excitement.)** Really!?**

She grabs Chloe and hugs her and rolls her eyes behind her back, but then puts a huge smile on her face when she looks her into her eyes again.

**_Maddie_****: Congratulations! Wow…I mean, wow!**

Maddie just holds Chloe by the shoulders and doesn't know what else to say.

**_Chloe_****: I just found out, I haven't even been able to tell Richie yet. But I figured you'd put two and two together if I didn't drink tonight so I thought I might as well tell you. Anyway, you're the closet thing I have to a sister.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie smiles and hugs her again.)** Richie doesn't know yet? **

Chloe shakes her head.

**_Maddie_****: Right, well…it certainly will be a shock.**

**_Chloe_****: Yeah, he'll be pretty surprised! I guess I won't be able to tell him until they get back from Virginia, they've been pretty busy, I haven't even talked to him since he's been there!**

**_Maddie_****: You haven't?**

**_Chloe_****: No, David just left me a message this afternoon saying that Richie's been busy with the program and some other work he has him doing, but he'll call as soon as he can. Have you talked to David?**

**_Maddie_****: David? **

She thinks about how she's talked to him every day, two or three times a day. Maddie closes her eyes and prepares to lie.

**_Maddie_****: Not much. They've been pretty busy.**

Chloe nods and smiles looking relieved.

**_Maddie_****: Well, come on, let's get you a non-alcoholic cocktail and me a nice stiff drink and go talk to the girls.**

The girls gossip and laugh and swap stories and of course whenever the kids are out of ear shot the conversation turns to sex. Maddie's doesn't mind listening in, but she's not really comfortable discussing her sex life with anyone other than Patrice when they're alone. To discuss sex between Bert and Agnes is too awkward since they work together, and given her history with Walter – even though they never slept together – as his former wife it seems weird to Terri talk about him in that way too. But, everyone else seems perfectly comfortable with the conversation, so Maddie just sips her drink and listens in…and from what she hears she's more and more grateful that she's got David to sleep with and thinks about how great their sex life is. The women each confess one thing they don't like about their sex life.

**_Agnes_****: It's kind of cute, but can be a little frustrating, anytime we do it Bert has to keep his socks on…so if there are no clean socks…we can't do it. **(Agnes shrugs.)

**_Patrice_****: Troy won't do it unless we're both freshly showered and Lola's been asleep for at least an hour…and never in the eighths or ninth month of pregnancy…so **(She pats her very pregnant belly.)** I'll be celibate for a while now.**

**_Terri_****: Walter has us on a schedule; he thinks he's figured out a perfect balance to life. According to him, as long as we stick to his formula and don't upset the algorithm, we'll stay happy…so, I think we're supposed to do it 2.386 times a week.**

Everyone laughs and then looks over at Maddie for her confession.

**_Maddie_****: **(Struggles to come up with something.)** Oh, well…um, we take a bath before sex sometimes, but it's not a rule or anything…and, uh, I'm sure David must have had socks on a time or two in the winter when it was cold out. As far as a schedule…**

Just then the phone rings inside; Maddie gladly gets up to answer it.

**_Patrice_****: **(Calls after her.)** Saved by the bell. **(Talks to the rest of the girls.)** Don't ask her, those two are unreal when it comes to sex, I've never heard her complain about a thing…**

**_Chloe_****: **(Calls after Maddie.)** Maddie? If that's David, can you see if Richie's around so I can talk to him?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure Chloe!**

Maddie rolls her eyes to herself and hurries inside to pick up the phone.

**_Maddie_****: Hello!?**

**_David_****: Just the woman I wanted to talk to…**

**_Maddie_****: David!**

**_David_****: Madolyn!**

Whispers.

**_Maddie_****: We've got a big problem!**

**_David_****: We?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, not we as in you and I…we as in Richie and you and I and Chloe!**

**_David_****: I see. Well, I left her a message today, didn't she buy my excuse…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, she bought it all right…but she's over here and she's not drinking alcohol…and you know why David?**

**_David_****: She has to drive home?**

**_Maddie_****: Guess again David.**

**_David_****: She's not…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Wants to yell, but can't so she yells in a whisper.)** She's pregnant!**

**_David_****: **(Puts his head in his hand.)** Oh brother.**

**_Maddie_****: Exactly…****_your_**** brother has gotten himself in hot water David, and he better step up and take responsibility for all this and not drink himself into a stupor forcing us to deal with it for him, which certainly feels like what he's doing right now.**

**_David_****: Ok, ok, let's not get crazy here, I feel a fight coming on between us, and I don't want to fight with you…remember, this isn't our problem.**

**_Maddie_****: It's not our problem yet David, but we're involved, and I've already lied to Chloe once tonight for Richie…so tell him he better handle this and do it quick…because time is ticking. **

**_David_****: I'll talk to him.**

**_Maddie_****: But you can't tell him she's pregnant David, you have to let her tell him.**

**_David_****: Ok!**

**_Maddie_****: Now, is he there? She wants to talk to him.**

**_David_****: He's in his room, but tell her he's asleep.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Just one more night Maddie. Stall for one more night and I will talk sense into him and make him call her tomorrow.**

Maddie growls.

**_David_****: I know.**

**_Maddie_****: I hate this!**

**_David_****: Me too. Anyway, how's your girl's night going?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, you won't believe what I found out about some of these people's sex lives.**

**_David_****: What like Viola's sock fetish?**

**_Maddie_****: You knew?**

**_David_****: Yeah, but save the rest for me 'til I get home…I can't wait to hear what 'ole Wally's hang-ups are…of course you could have found all those out before Terri got to him…**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well…I'm glad I didn't.**

**_David_****: Ooooh, sounds juicy! Can't wait. You can tell me these stories in a bubble bath, candlelit for two.**

**_Maddie_****: Wish you were here for that tonight.**

**_David_****: Me too. **(In a low, seductive voice.)** I miss you baby.**

**_Maddie_****: I miss you more. The kids miss you…Lily said she wants to hug you for a whole day when you get home.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: She's so sweet.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I better get back. I love you.**

**_David_****: I love you. Goodnight.**

**_Maddie_****: Goodnight.**

Maddie hangs up and goes outside.

**_Maddie_****: Sorry Chloe, David just wanted to say goodnight but Richie passed out early I guess.**

Chloe looks disappointed and Maddie grits her teeth.

**_Chloe_****: I don't know what's gotten into him, it's been three days, doesn't he miss me? Doesn't he miss talking to me?**

**_Patrice_****: Wait a minute!? You mean to tell me the man you're marrying next month has been away three days and you haven't talked to him!? Oh ****_hell_**** no…**

Maddie shoots Patrice a look that says 'don't go there…' and Patrice backs down.

**_Patrice_****: Well, I mean, I'm sure he has a good excuse. **(She looks at Maddie confused.)

**_Chloe_****: Yeah, they've been super busy, right Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Right. Really, really busy. Give him another day Chloe; I made David promise to give him some time off tomorrow so he can call you.**

Patrice and Maddie exchange a look that says they'll talk later. She wasn't going to tell anyone about what Richie did in Virginia, including Patrice, but now that the plot has thickened, she thinks she may need some outside advice for this one…and there is no one better at giving advice than Patrice.

**_Chloe_****: Thanks Maddie.**

**CUT TO: 11pm in VA and David **knocks on Richie's hotel room door. He answers.

**_David_****: Rich, let's go have a drink, we gotta talk.**

David and Richie head to a small bar down the street from their hotel and order beers.

**_David_****: You can't avoid Chloe, you have to call her and deal with this. Right now you got Maddie and me scrambling around trying to fix this for you.**

**_Richie_****: **(Slumps over his drink.)** I know, I'm sorry…I just don't know what to say. I can't face her.**

**_David_****: How are you going to handle this?**

**_Richie_****: What do you mean?**

**_David_****: I mean, are you going to tell her what happened with that girl or not?**

**_Richie_****: **(Shakes his head.)** I don't know bro. I can't look her in the eye and tell her that! **(Leans his head on one hand.) **Why am I such an idiot! I should have just left with you that night man and gone to bed. The old ****_good time_**** Ad-man took over my brain.**

**_David_****: You want my advice?**

**_Richie_****: I ****_need_**** your advice.**

**_David_****: Lie.**

Richie slumps down further and puts his head in his arms.

**_David_****: It never happened. Tomorrow I'm sending flowers to Maddie…you send some to Chloe too. Once they arrive, call her up, tell her we've been real busy, you're learning a lot and you can't wait to see her Friday night. Ba-bing, you move on.**

**_Richie_****: **(Moans.)** Ohhh, I hate myself.**

**_David_****: It never happened Rich. **

David pats Richie on the back and sips his beer.

**CUT TO: The next day when Maddie** comes back from lunch at the office there are two bouquets of flowers on her desk – one of red roses and one of white lilies and a card from David telling her one bouquet is for home and one is to keep at the office and that he misses and loves her and the kids. After work she takes the lilies home with her and Lily is excited because she knows they're Maddie's favorite flowers and partly where she got her name. When David finishes his training for the day he calls home.

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: David Addison, you're so sweet. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful!**

**_David_****: You're welcome. Did you bring the lilies home?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes…of course.**

**_David_****: I knew Lily would love them.**

**_Maddie_****: She's sitting on the counter smelling them right now.**

**_David_****: Let me talk to her.**

Maddie puts the phone to Lily's ear and she talks to David and then Aidan talks to him and then they go in the living room to watch TV and Maddie gets back on the phone.

**_David_****: So I had Richie send flowers to Chloe and he just called her and they talked and smoothed everything over.**

**_Maddie_****: Smoothed everything over? What does that mean?**

**_David_****: That means, it never happened.**

**_Maddie_****: It never happened? Great. This is so wrong David!**

**_David_****: So what should he do? Tell her everything and upset her? She's pregnant right? She doesn't need that.**

**_Maddie_****: So she should go into a marriage not knowing what kind of person she's with?**

**_David_****: He made a mistake Maddie. Why does it have to change everything?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yells.)** A mistake!? A mistake!? He wasn't there 5 hours and he had another woman in his bed David.**

**_David_****: Yes, I know, it's very screwed up…but really Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: Is this what you would do to me David? Cheat and then have everyone around me who's supposed to care lie to me to?**

**_David_****: No, come on…would you stop!? This is not about you and me. First of all you would have sniffed this out the first night, been on a plane the next day and we'd be divorced already, ok? Let's not do that where we make it about us.**

Maddie silently fumes but realizes David's right; it's not about them.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, so we're all just supposed to lie for Richie?**

**_David_****: That's about the long and the short of it, yes.**

**_Maddie_****: Great.**

**_David_****: Sorry babe. I wish I hadn't gotten you involved.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, me too. **(Angry.)** Wait until I get my hands on Richie!**

David chuckles.

**_Maddie_****: But you didn't tell him she's pregnant, right?**

**_David_****: No, I just gave him my advice and they can take it from here.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, so this is all your idea?**

**_David_****: How about we change the subject now?**

**_Maddie_****: What would you like to talk about?**

**_David_****: How about those nice flowers I sent you today, huh?**

Maddie softens.

**_Maddie_****: They're beautiful David. Thanks again.**

**_David_****: Sure.**

**_Maddie_****: So, what time will you be home tomorrow?**

**_David_****: My plane lands at 10:30pm, I should be back at the house around midnight. I'll try not to wake you.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh…it's ok, you can wake me.**

**_David_****: You know I would have anyway.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: Well, I better go see what the kids are up to.**

**_David_****: OK, can't wait to see you all – let's have fun this weekend…go to the beach or something.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure David. Have a good flight home. Love you.**

**_David_****: Love you, see you tomorrow honey, bye.**

Maddie hangs up the phone and before she even walks away, it rings again, Maddie answers.

**_Maddie_****: Addison residence.**

**_Patrice_****: Hi, it's me.**

**_Maddie_****: Hi P.**

**_Patrice_****: Troy took Lola for a stroll around the neighborhood so I have a few minutes and wanted to call and see what all of that was about with your sister-in-law last night.**

**_Maddie_****: Chloe? Well, soon to be sister-in-law.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, whatever…what's the deal with Richie not calling her?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh P…you won't believe this one.**

Maddie swears her to secrecy and tells her the story, Patrice is oohing aweing and oh-no-ing all over the place by the time Maddie is done telling her everything.

**_Patrice_**: **My family is so boring, how come all the exciting things happen to you guys!?**

**_Maddie_****: I'll pass this mess over to you anytime. Isn't this disgusting Patrice? What would you do? How can I just lie to Chloe?**

**_Patrice_****: I know, it's awful. But I guess your loyalty lies with Richie, right?**

**Maddie: I can't stand lying. If this were you P, wouldn't you want someone to tell you?**

**_Patrice_****: Honestly? If I were pregnant and about to be married in a month and this was a one-night thing and not an ongoing affair…I'd have to say I'm better off not knowing about it.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow. Really?**

**_Patrice_****: What about you? Really, think about it.**

**_Maddie_****: No…no. I would want to know. It's not fair, it's not right. I know what your saying P, but I'd need to know that I'm marrying a man that can't be faithful to me.**

**_Patrice_****: So, what will you do? Would you ever tell her?**

**_Maddie_****: As much as I want to…it's just not my place to tell her. If she were my sister, my blood relative, I'd tell her in a second, but David and Richie are my family, so I just can't go against them.**

**_Patrice_****: It's tough. You'd tell me though, right?**

**_Maddie_****: Doesn't sound like you'd want me to?**

**_Patrice_****: Well, let's just hope that situation never comes up.**

**_Maddie_****: So, is Troy really not sleeping with you now because you're at the end of your pregnancy?**

**_Patrice_****: Nope. No more sex until after the baby is born.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow, I didn't know all these men were so picky about sex. I guess I just assumed they're all like David…he's ready anywhere, anyhow, anytime. He sees no obstacle between him and a roll in the hay.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, I noticed you were pretty quiet last night.**

**_Maddie_****: Patrice, we've talked about this before; I have no complaints when it comes to that area of my life. Other areas you know how crazy that man can make me.**

**_Patrice_****: I know, I know…so what about you? You want sex every time he does? You've never turned him down? No hang-ups?**

**_Maddie_****: My hang-ups? That's probably a question for him. **(Thinks.)** Well, sure there have been times, I mean, there ****_have_**** to be times I turn him down…David would never stop if I didn't keep him at bay, so of course I don't always want it when he does. But there have also been lots of times when I ****_haven't_**** been in the mood at first and then once we get into it, it's great…so…**

**_Patrice_****: Ok, ok stop…I'm a horny pregnant woman.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: Sorry!**

**CUT TO: The next night around Midnight. **When David gets home from VA heleaves his briefcase and bag in the foyer and heads into the kitchen, cracks open a beer and downs half of it. He wanders around the living room drinking his beer and looks out the window – he takes a deep breath, it feels good to be home. As he finishes his beer he leafs through messages by the phone in the kitchen and eats a few pretzel sticks. Then he heads upstairs and looks in on the kids and kisses them. Next he goes into his bedroom and sees Maddie's form lying in the bed, he gets a warm feeling just seeing her there under the silk sheets. It's been a long day and a long flight so he peels off his clothes and hops in the shower, brushes his teeth and then crawls in bed naked and still a little wet and spoons up to Maddie pulling her close and breathing in her sweet scent deeply, he kisses the back of her neck; she slowly wakes up.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: No, it's the dry-cleaner, Al.**

Maddie laughs a little and rolls over to face him.

**_Maddie_****: **(Sweetly.) **David…**

**_David_****: I'm back.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Tired, but enthusiastic.)** Yay!**

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight.

**_David_****: Miss me?**

**_Maddie_****: No. **(She buries her head in his neck.)

**_David_****: **(Laughs.) **Yeah, I didn't miss you at all either.**

They kiss and hug and snuggle and appreciate being close to each other again and then make love slowly. David takes in every inch of Maddie's body and practically devours her whole as she closes her eyes and eats up the attention he pays to all the places on her body he knows brings her the most pleasure. Maddie reaches her arms above her head, stretches out and just let's David have his way with her. She breathes deeply feeling happy and content that David is back home safe and sound.

Afterward Maddie lies on David's chest with her chin on her arms as he tells her about his trip and the training course and how well everything went. He's really excited about getting the surveillance training classes going at and sees it as a whole new business opportunity for Blue Moon. He made some great contacts with others in their field back in VA who are very impressed with the work Blue Moon has done over the past couple of years and the big cases they've cracked. Maddie loves hearing the passion David has for their line of work – she especially loves how he's always looking for new ways to get their name out there and expand the business. After awhile she looks at the clock.

**_Maddie_****: It's almost 3am David, we better get some sleep.**

**_David_****: Yeah, those kids will be up before we know it.**

**_Maddie_****: They'll be looking for you bright and early. **

She starts to move over to her side of the bed and David stops her.

**_David_****: Stay here. Just lay on me, I'll rub your head while you fall asleep.**

Maddie lays her head on her arms and closes her eyes and David runs his hands through her hair and massages her scalp. And the next thing she knows the kids are jumping all over them as the sun comes up.

**_Aidan & Lily_****: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.**

David embraces them and they give him tons of kisses and hugs and he asks them about their week. Soon the kids are jumping around the bed playing and Maddie rests her head on David's arm in bed and they watch them amazed at all the energy they have so early in the morning. Aidan climbs up to where Maddie and David are laying and lifts up the sheet.

**_Adian_****: Why are you naked Mommy?**

**_David_****: **(Deflects.)** You know what buddy? I brought you and Lily some presents from my trip. Take your sister downstairs and I'll be right there to show you what I brought.**

**_Aidan_****: Yay!**

Aidan jumps off the bed, takes Lily's hand and leads her downstairs.

**_Maddie_****: Careful on the staircase Aidan, don't pull her! **

David gets up and pulls on a pair of boxers and his robe.

**_David_****: These kids are getting too smart.**

He tosses Maddie her robe.

**_Maddie_****: I know, they're getting to big and too smart, too quickly.**

**_David_****: I'll meet you downstairs **(He heads out the bedroom door and calls back.)** I'm making waffles!**

**CUT TO: That afternoon Maddie and David **pack a cooler and all their beach items and head down to the ocean with Aidan and Lily. They set up everything under a big umbrella, which Maddie lays under while David splashes around in the ocean with the kids. After awhile Richie and Chloe come and meet them. Chloe told Richie about the baby and they are excited and giddy and all smiles. They all eat lunch together on the blankets and towels they have laid out and then Lily pulls Chloe down to the waters edge to look for seashells and David walks down the coast with Aidan. Maddie and Richie lay side by side under the umbrella. When everyone is safely out of earshot Maddie grabs Richie's ear and twists it hard.

**_Richie_****: **(Grabs his ear.)** OWWWW!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Speaks in loud whispers.)** Richie! How COULD you?**

**_Richie_**: (Loud whispers.)** I know, I know, I'm an idiot ok?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't think I've ever been so disappointed in a human being in my life…and your brother has done some pretty low-down things.**

**_Richie_****: Maddie, look…I know, but what's done is done.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Screeches.)** What's done is done? Richie, you can do better than that. Are you going to be the kind of guy who cheats on his wife? **

**_Richie_****: No! God, I learned my lesson…**

Richie looks over at Chloe crouched down by Lily on the seashore.

**_Richie_****: Look at her; she's going to make a terrific mother.**

**_Maddie_****: If you love her Richie, how could you have done this? You're getting married in a month…didn't any of that ever cross your mind?**

**_Richie_**: **The only thing that crossed my mind that night were about 8 shots of tequila, ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Richard, that is another ****_stew-pid_**** excuse.**

**_Richie_****: Maddie, I'm sorry…I'm sorry to you, I'm sorry to Dave and I'm sorry to Chloe…I just can't tell ****_her_**** that.**

Maddie sighs, lies back on her blanket and closes her eyes. Richie stares out at the ocean mindlessly.

**_Richie_****: Maddie, I swear to you, once I say those vows I'm a committed man. **(Looks over at Maddie.)** If I did tell her though, you think she could ever forgive me?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know.**

**_Richie_****: **(Looks back at the Ocean.)** I mean, you forgave Dave for uh, what's her name? Rita?**

Maddie sits up and slides her sunglasses back on her head.

**_Maddie_****: Rita? Who's Rita?**

**_Richie_****: **(Mindlessly.)** Rita, that woman…the one he had a one-night thing with while you were in Chicago.**

Maddie's silent. Richie looks over and it dawns on him she has no idea what he's talking about.

**_Richie_****: Oh Maddie I…**(His voice trails off.) **Thought you knew…**

Maddie looks hurt. Richie glances down the beach and sees David and Aidan walking back towards them and starts to get very nervous.

**_Maddie_****: Rita? He slept with another woman while I was pregnant?**

Maddie looks down the beach and sees David and Aidan walking towards them and looks back at Richie.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks Susan as usual for your edits, reads, re-reads, .etc. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: 'TIL DEATH DO WE PART

**MOONLIGHTING: MARRIED WITH CHILDREN **

**CHAPTER 9: 'TIL DEATH DO WE PART**

**THE SCENE OPENS** As Richie and Maddie sit side by side on the beach. Richie has just – accidentally – dropped a bombshell that David had a one night stand with a woman named Rita while Maddie was pregnant and in Chicago four years earlier when she and David were both trying to figure out their relationship. Richie thought David and Maddie and cleared the air and talked about all of these things before they were married…but apparently Rita didn't make the list of David's confessions. David and Aidan are just returning from a walk along the seashore and Chloe and Lily are splashing around in the ocean. Maddie blinks back tears and pulls her sunglasses over her face. Richie watches David draw closer and nervously licks his lips; he turns to Maddie.

**_Richie_****: Maddie, I'm so sorry…I didn't know…you didn't know. **(Scratches his head.)** Dave told me you knew everything there was to know about him, good and bad, and I just assumed…stupidly assumed. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I'm not thinking right now…obviously. **(Looks back towards David.)** Oh, he's gonna kill me!**

Maddie glances over and sees David approaching holding Aidan's hand.

**_Maddie_****: **(Soft, hurt voice.)** Let's just drop it for now; I don't want to bring this up in front of the kids. I'll deal with David later.**

(Both Maddie and Richie looking towards David.)

**_Richie_****: He's ****_really_**** gonna kill me…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't worry Richie…I'm going to kill him first. **

Her face still looks hurt but as David and Aidan approach she forces a smile.

**_Maddie_****: How was the walk?**

**_David_****: Beautiful. Perfect weather today.**

David flops down on Maddie's towel next to her and drapes his arm across her. Maddie reaches out to Aidan who cuddles up next to her and she focuses on him while Richie and David chat. After a bit Chloe and Lily come back to sit with everyone. Maddie lies back on her towel and closes her eyes, her head is ringing with Richie's words and her body aches at the thought of David with another woman while she was pregnant, confused and scared in Chicago. It's the exact same situation Chloe is in now, and here Maddie is thinking _Chloe's_ naïve. Maddie wants to cry but with everyone around she holds it together. David runs his hand up and down her leg, Maddie feels numb.

**_David_****: **(Talks to everyone.)** Gang-o-mine…how about tonight we hit up that beach bar down the road, the one with the great fish tacos? Have a few margaritas? Those of us who aren't pregnant that is. **(He winks at Chloe and then touches Maddie's face.)** That includes you, right honey?**

Maddie barely moves, David shakes her gently, she seems upset but he assumes she had words with Richie about him cheating on Chloe in Virginia so he doesn't probe further.

**_David_****: You alive?**

**_Maddie_****: What? Oh, yeah…sure David. Whatever everyone wants.**

**_David_****: Don't get so excited Maddie.**

Richie glances at Maddie, gives David a half-smile and then looks away.

**_Richie_****: Sure bro.**

**_David_****: Another very excited person, thank you Rich…**

**_Chloe_****: **(Excited.)** Sounds great David!**

David puts up his hand to high-five Chloe.

**_David_****: All right! I got someone on my team.**

When they're done with the beach a few hours later they have fish tacos and Margaritas and then head home. Everyone seems to have a good time, but David can't help notice that Maddie is being pretty cold. When the Addison's get home it's after 9pm. They stick the kids in the shower, and then Maddie seems tired so David volunteers to put them in their pajamas and into bed. When he comes back to the bedroom Maddie is sitting in the dressing area crying. David's confused; he puts his hands in his pockets and walks up behind her.

**_David_****: Is this about Richie and Chloe? **(He touches the back of her head.)** Come on Maddie, we can't let what's going on with them upset us…besides, she'll probably never find out. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?**

Maddie takes her hands from her face and looks at David's reflection in the mirror.

**_Maddie_****: Who's Rita?**

The name doesn't register with David at first.

**_David_****: **(Confused.)** Rita?**

**_Maddie_****: Rita, Rita! Have you really slept with that many women that you can't remember names?**

David feels like he's been punched in the gut.

**_David_****: Rita!?**

Where the hell did she get _that_ name from? His face goes white and he looks at Maddie in the mirror, she looks hurt.

**_Maddie_****: How could you?**

Maddie puts her hands back in her face and sobs.

**_David_****: Where did you…? How…?**

Then David remembers things seemed strange after she talked to Richie. But why would Richie do that to him?

**_David_****: **(Angry.) **Richie!? Wait, did Richie say something to you?**

Maddie nods her head. David storms into the bedroom, takes a swing and knocks the vase that sits on their bedside table across the room.

**_David_****: I'm gonna KILL him!**

David's anger snaps Maddie's head out of her hands. David paces around the room fuming.

**_Maddie_****: David! He thought I knew! He didn't mean to…**

**_David_**: (Yells.) **Thought you knew huh!? Right! He's in a mess…and doesn't want to look like the only bad guy so he's dragging me into this!?**

David kicks the chair that sits at Maddie's vanity over and then walks towards the wall like he's going to punch it.

**_Maddie_**: (Stands up and screams.) **David, stop it! He really didn't know!**

David stops, puts his hands on his hips and breathes heavily.

**_Maddie_****: It was an accident; he really didn't know…I swear. He thought you'd told me.**

Maddie walks to the bed and sits down. David just looks at her.

**_Maddie_****: But I guess what I don't know can't hurt me, right?**

David's silent.

**_Maddie_****: I'm just the same as Chloe, aren't I David?**

**_David_****: What are you talkin' about?**

**_Maddie_****: You did to me, what Richie just did to Chloe. You slept with someone else while I was pregnant and covered it up, had everyone lie for you. Who else knows? Does Bert know?**

David feels like he's been punched in the gut again. He nods yes.

**_Maddie_****: Exactly. **(Sobs in her hands.)** Boy, everyone must think I'm a real dummy.**

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't David; don't make excuses.**

**_David_****: It's not like that at all. Not even close to the same thing.**

**_Maddie_****: I was pregnant - she's pregnant, you slept with someone and hid it - he slept with someone and hid it. Everyone knew but me - everyone knows but her. Thanks for clearing that up David. Totally different situation.  
**  
Maddie gets up and walks quickly downstairs. David follows.

**_David_****: Maddie...Are you gonna let me explain?**

**_Maddie_****: You mean, am I gonna let you ****_charm_**** me into seeing everything your way? Gee probably David, that's how our relationship works right?**

**_David_****: What the hell does that mean?**

**_Maddie_****: It means I'm suddenly seeing things very clearly now - you let me think I have some say in this relationship, but really you pull all the strings by controlling information. I feel like I've been duped. I feel like such a fool!**

Maddie pours a glass of wine and walks to the back window looking out at the pool.****

**_David_****: You're blowing this way out of proportion Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Am I?**

**_David_****: You have no idea what I went through when you were gone.**

Turns to look at him.

**_Maddie_****: No, I don't, but I'm starting to get a pretty good picture and it doesn't sound like it was all that different from every other day I watched you dance into the office after a weekend of parties, booze and sex!**

**_David_****: Oh, this isn't fair!**

David takes Maddie's arm, walks her out to the back patio and sits her in a chair.

**_David_****: Maddie, it sounds bad I know. What you're hearing sounds bad. And you can believe whatever you want. But you're gonna hear my side of it first.**

Maddie crosses her legs, looks away and takes a sip of her wine.

**_David_****: When you left for Chicago I was miserable Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed.)** David…  
**  
He stops her.

**_David_****: I know it was no cakewalk for you and you don't have a whole lot of sympathy for me during that time, I get that. It's one thing I've had to put aside in this relationship because, to me, that's unfair. But we're not talking about that. Just listen.**

Maddie listens.

**_David_****: I was miserable. Believe it or not I missed you every second of every day. You didn't want me to call and you weren't calling me. I was going nuts. I felt cut off, abandoned. It took everything I had in me not to get on a plane and drag you home – but you asked me to leave you alone. You wanted that Maddie, remember?**

She says nothing.

**_David_****: Anyway, I was alone and miserable and ready to write you off. I wasn't sure you were ever coming back. You told me nothing Maddie, nothing! After our talk at the Laundromat I was totally confused - when you went home that night I felt like we were gonna work it all out. But then when I found out you left for Chicago I thought we might be done for good.**

David sees Maddie is listening intently now. He continues.

**So anyway this night…this girl. Bert and Agnes were having their own problems and I took Bert out for a drink and we met some girls. Yes, I'll admit, I was feeling very self destructive and tried to throw myself into someone else to feel better. I slept with this girl, Rita - and no, I wouldn't remember who she was at the mention of her name because she meant nothing. As soon as we were done I laid there thinking of you. I got up and left and beat myself up the rest of the night about it. I didn't feel better, I felt worse. I missed you more. I was even more miserable.**

Maddie is softening but she's still not ready to forgive.

**_David_****: You can think I'm lying, that I'm saying all these things to make you forget and make myself feel better, that I'm ****_charming_**** you into something, but it's the God's honest truth.**

**_Maddie_****: So, why didn't you tell me about her before?**

**_David_****: When would have been a good time Maddie? When you came back married to Walter?**

Maddie feels a sting. She knows he has her there. And he knows it too.

**_David_****: Look, you were so confused about us that you married the guy in the next compartment on the train so you wouldn't have to deal with it! I mean, can you explain what our relationship was at that time? We both screwed everything up Maddie, come on!**

Maddie shrugs, shakes her head and looks down.

**_David_****: And by the time ****_we_**** were getting married it would have been silly to bring it up. She was just another girl Maddie!**

**_Maddie_****: Another girl…another girl…how many girls have you had David?**

**_David_****: **(Rubs his hair.)** Hey, if you want a number, I'll give you a number…total honesty Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Rolls her eyes.)** No thanks…**

**_David_**: **OH! Oh…But, **(he holds up his finger and then crouches down in front of her and takes her by the shoulders.)** most importantly what I want you to know is when this happened I did ****_not_**** know you were pregnant. This happened before I found out about that. Also, unlike Richie and Chloe - we were not engaged, not living together, not even living in the same state! And the only reason Bert knows is because he was there - and I guess I told Richie too at some point. But no one else knows and I never asked anyone to keep secrets or lie for me.**

Maddie finally gives him a shy smile. He leans into her.

**_David_****: So you see? I'm an innocent man!**

**Maddie: **(She stands up quickly causing him to fall backward.)** Innocent!? HA!**

She starts to walk inside but waits for David and he walks alongside her.

**_David_****: So? Am I forgiven?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, you're forgiven. **(Looks at him with disbelief.)** You've done it again Addison.**

**_David_****: I did? I didn't even feel it. Was it good?  
**  
**_Maddie_****: You've charmed your way out of the hot water you were in.**

They put their arms around each other and walk to the staircase. He runs his hand over the side of his hair.

**_David_****: Did you ever doubt me?**

Maddie stops and gives him a look.

**_Maddie_****: Don't get cocky Addison. You're no saint…I just see that…maybe it wasn't that big of deal given the circumstances of me running away to Mommy and Daddy, our relationship being in limbo…and I guess I wasn't so innocent myself coming back with Walter.**

They continue up the staircase and into the bedroom.

**_David_****: I'm still gonna kill Richie. How did all this come up anyway?**

**_Maddie_****: He was asking if I thought Chloe would forgive him like I forgave you for this Rita...he said you told him I knew all your garbage.**

**_David_****: Why would I tell you about past girls? Is he nuts?**

Maddie puts the chair David kicked over back in its place and picks up the broken vase from the floor and shakes her head, David heads into the bathroom.

**_Maddie_****: **(Calls to him.) **Well David? While we're on the subject, ****_do_**** I know all your garbage?**

David walks out of the bathroom in boxers and a t-shirt brushing his teeth. He answers with a mouthful of foam.

**_David_****: Yes.**

**CUT TO: Three weeks later on a Saturday night, the night of Richie's bachelor party**, Maddie wakes up at 3am and David is still not home. She reaches for the phone and pages him. A few minutes later he calls her back – there's so much noise from wherever he's calling from she can barely hear him.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: **(Yelling over noise.)** HI BABE.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Loud.)** HI, WHERE ARE YOU?**

**_David_****: AT A STRIP CLUB DOWNTOWN.**

**_Maddie_****: EWWWW.**

**_David_****: RICHIE'S GETTING A LAP DANCE.**

**_Maddie_****: Great, just what he needs. Who's there with you?**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: WHEN WILL YOU BE HOME?**

**_David_****: **(Looks at his watch.)** I DON'T KNOW…doesn't look like the party is ending anytime soon and as the best man and host of this shindig I can't really skip out.**

**_Maddie_****: All right, Just wanted to make sure everything was ok.**

**_David_****: GO BACK TO SLEEP.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok. HAVE FUN.**

**_David_****: I LOVE YOU.**

**_Maddie_****: LOVE YOU DAVID.**

**_David_****: Nite honey.**

They hang up.

**CUT TO: The next day, 9am** and Maddie and the kids are in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast when David finally comes in, Maddie's not sure if he's hung over, still drunk or just running on fumes from lack of sleep, but she's trying not to be annoyed about any of it. His hair is standing on end, he's got his sunglasses on, and when she kisses him she can taste booze on his lips. The kids rally around and start telling him ten things at once. He gives them each five dollars to save the stories until later in the day.

**_Maddie_****: Rough night?**

**_David_****: **(He rubs his head.)** I don't even know where to begin.**

**_Maddie_****: How about at the beginning?**

**_David_****: How about the end…that's where it gets good.**

He sits up on the kitchen counter and runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head.

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: Walter got arrested.**

**_Maddie_****: WALTER!?**

**_David_****: Walter.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't believe it.**

**_David_****: I know, I know…it's crazy, but it happened.**

**_Maddie_****: ****_What_**** happened David?**

**_David_****: When we were leaving the club this morning around 7am some of the guys were ****_way_**** too drunk, got crazy and smashed beer bottles through the window of an abandoned warehouse just as some cops were coming around the corner. Walter just happened to be walking near the group and when everyone else ran off poor Wally was the only one standin' there…so the cops threw cuffs on him.**

**_Maddie_****: No!**

**_David_****: Yes.**

**_Maddie_****: Did you call Terri?**

**_David_****: He called her when he got downtown…I've been down there trying to get him out for the last two hours, but it's a Sunday and no one has any authority to release him. **(Looks at his watch.) **You know my buddy Larry?**

Maddie nods her head.

**_David_****: He's gonna pull some strings, but his shift doesn't start until eleven, so I gotta go back down there in a couple hours. **

**_Maddie_****: Poor Walter…**

**_David_****: Yeah. Wally didn't realize what a bunch of knuckleheads he was out with.**

**_Maddie_****: Did Richie go back home?**

**_David_****: Yeah. He was pretty wacked out. **(Stretches and yawns.)** Well, I guess I'll go sleep for a couple hours and then head back downtown.**

**_Maddie_****: Will we get to see you at all today? **

**_David_****: See me what?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: What Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Oh, you're right, this 10-minute conversation is plenty, what was I thinking? **(Folds her arms.)** There are tons of things that need to be done around here David.**

**_David_****: Don't start Maddie.**

David grabs a beer from the refrigerator, opens it and takes a swig.

**_Maddie_****: Why are you drinking a beer now?**

David takes another swig.

**_David_****: It's been a stressful morning.**

He walks out of the kitchen; Maddie follows.

**_David_****: Look, this weekend and next are dedicated to my brothers wedding, Ok? **

**_Maddie_****: No, not ok. **

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: I mean, yes…I know Richie is getting married and it's taking up a lot of your time, but that doesn't mean Lily, Aidan, me, the house, the dog and everything else are totally abandoned. **

**_David_****: You gonna make a list of chores for me now?**

**_Maddie_****: No, I thought ****_I'd_**** take care of everything while you party and sleep off your hangover.**

**_David_****: Well sorry honey, I'm not planning on doing anything today**…(Calls back)** except you…I'll do you.**

**_Maddie_****: Keep dreaming Addison.**

David rolls his eyes and walks upstairs pulling off his shirt. Maddie follows, but stops half way.

**_David_****: Goodnight Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: The kids want to spend time with you. And remember Otis, your dog? Who's walking him today David? It's back to work tomorrow so clear some time between naps and posting bail to spend with them…with us!**

David keeps walking not saying anything.

**_Maddie_****: David…do you hear me?**

**_David_****: Did you get up on the wrong side of the rack today Maddie? Is it that time of the month? Because you are experiencing a major mood-swing honey!**

He climbs to the top of the stairs and Maddie yells up to him.

**_Maddie_****: Ha ha ha…convenient excuse David, I'm not going along with your plan to sleep all day so I'm PMSing?**

David's silent.

**_Maddie_****: Go on…get some sleep…obviously you need it!**

David slams the bedroom door; Maddie fumes and goes back to cleaning up the kitchen. When she cools down a bit she calls Terri to see how she's holding up.

**_Terri_****: Hello?**

**_Maddie_****: Hi Terri, it's Maddie.**

**_Terri_****: Maddie…are you calling to see how Walter's doing up in the big house?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** Something like that. But first, how are you doing?**

**_Terri_****: Oh, I'm fine…I just feel sorry for Walter, he's not big enough to defend himself, he'll be someone's girlfriend in there in no time.**

**_Maddie_****: I guess he's really getting the full effect of what it's like when you hang around the Addison boys. Sadly I've lost track of how many times I've had to bail David and Richie out of jail.**

**_Terri_****: I think Walter is secretly pleased, like he has some street credit now or something.**

They both laugh.

**_Maddie_****: Well, I guess David's going to head back down there later and get him out…he's got a friend who'll pull some strings.**

**_Terri_****: Right. We appreciate that.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sure it's the least he can do. **(Pauses.)** Ok well, tell Walter I'm sorry he got dragged into the Addison vortex and I'll see you both next weekend at Richie's wedding.**

**_Terri_****: Ok, thanks for calling Maddie.**

They hang up and Maddie takes the kids and the dog for a walk down to the park and then for ice cream. They're gone for a couple hours and when they get back David's gone but he left a note.

**_David's note: Went downtown to help Walter, be back in a bit. Sorry about our little squabble, I want to take you and the kids to dinner tonight. D_**

Maddie puts the kids down for their nap and then gets in the shower. Just as she's lathering up David peeks in the shower door and scares her.

**_Maddie_****: David!**

**_David_****: Maddie!**

**_Maddie_****: What are you doing?**

Eyes her up and down.

**_David_****: Watching you shower…soap yourself up a little slower, would ya?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Waves him off.) **Oh David…what happened with Walter? Is he home?**

**_David_****: **(Smiles.) **Yeah, he's home, they dropped all the charges. Poor guy, first time he's been drenched in delousing powder and fed a baloney sandwich all in the same day. **(Maddie runs a soapy washcloth over her arms and chest.)** God, you do that great…**

**Maddie: **(Smiles.) **David…**

David gets a huge grin on his face as he watches Maddie shower, she looks down and sees his enjoyment through the sweat pant he's wearing, of course, he's not trying to hide it either…he glances down.

**_David_****: So?**

**_Maddie_****: So?**

**_David_****: Can I come in or do you still hate me?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Grins) **Oh, I still hate you, but you can come in anyway.**

**_David_****: Really?**

**_Maddie_****: Really.**

**_David_****: I like that; you angry and naked are one of my favorite combinations.**

David strips off his clothes, steps into the shower and wastes no time wrapping himself around Maddie and running his hands up and down her slippery, wet body. Maddie takes some of her angry aggressions out on him and kisses his face hard; she grabs the back of his hair, bites his lip and backs him up against the wall. David responds with equal aggression and pulls at the back of her hair and bites her neck. He stimulates her with his fingers and then slides his fingers inside her, she wraps one leg up around his body allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. She's dripping wet and the feel of all that wetness excites David to no end, he can barely hold out, he's dying to be inside her. He bends her over underneath the hot water raining down and plunges into her from behind, wrapping his arm around her body for support and aggressively thrusts in and out of her as she screams for him to go harder, faster…deeper.

**CUT TO: Maddie with a towel on her head **and a robe on looking at herself in the mirror, she runs her hand down her neck and makes a face.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, you left a mark on my neck.**

David comes up from behind and looks at her in the mirror.

**_David_****: A hickey?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, look…and you scratched me with your teeth.**

**_David_****: Those are love marks baby.** (He pats her butt and walks away.)

**_Maddie_****: We have clients to see tomorrow David. What will they think?**

**_David_****: That someone had a good weekend?**

She follows him into the bedroom.

**_Maddie_****: As usual your depth of sensitivity and understanding is staggering.**

**_David_****: It's not that big of a deal…wear a scarf or one of them high-neck dresses that make you look like a nun.**

**_Maddie_****: A nun? Thanks.**

**_David_****: Well, I didn't say it was a bad thing…in fact; I have this fantasy I want to play out…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Grunts in disapproval.) **Addison!**

**_David_****: Well, what do you care, you're an infidel!**

Maddie screams in annoyance and stomps out of the room.

**_David_****: **(Calls after her.)** Was it something I said?**

To himself…

**_David_****: That's how it's gonna be today, huh? Not getting along? She pushes my buttons, I push hers? Fine, just fine. Gonna make for an interesting night out…**

**CUT TO: A few hours later David and Maddie **are with the kids at FUN & FUN a crazy kids place that serves bad pizza, has overpriced games and is so loud it's obnoxious, but the ball pits, slides, climbing nets and tubes tire the kids out so much it's worth every penny. Although they're enjoying watching the kids laugh and play, David and Maddie are having an awkward evening. They sit at a low kids table eating pizza and salad while Aidan and Lily run around between bites.

**_David_****: …No really, I think cardboard is the main ingredient in the pizza crust here.**

**_Maddie_**: (Picks at her salad.) **Yeah well,** **iceberg lettuce with 1000 Island dressing wasn't my first choice for dinner either.**

David nods.

**_David_****: I guess every night can't be champagne and caviar **(Said in a snooty tone.)

**_Maddie_****: Hey, you're the one that started complaining first.**

**_David_****: I wasn't complaining, I was joking.**

**_Maddie_**: **Aren't jokes supposed to be funny?**

**_David_****: Sorry I haven't entertained you m'lady.**

Silence**. **David looks around.

**_David_****: Isn't that Aidan's friend's mom over there?**

**_Maddie_****: Which friend? Where?**

**_David_****: John's mom, there…the woman with the red hair?**

**_Maddie_****: John's mom doesn't have red hair.**

**_David_****: Does too.**

**_Maddie_****: Does not.**

**_David_****: Does too.**

**_Maddie_****: Does not…and no, it's not her anyway. **

Silence**.**

**_Maddie_****: Who's picking your Dad and Stephanie up from the airport Tuesday?**

**_David_****: Wednesday.**

**_Maddie_****: Wednesday, what do you mean Wednesday?**

**_David_****: I mean they're coming in Wednesday.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I talked to Stephanie and they're coming in Tuesday.**

**_David_****: All right, I'll pick them up Tuesday, but I'll be a day early.**

**_Maddie_****: Ah, so you're picking them up?**

**_David_****: Isn't that what I just said?**

Silence**. **Maddie takes a mirror out of her purse and looks at her face and then at her neck and runs her hand over the mark.

**_David_****: Sexy.**

**_Maddie_****: No it's not, it's trashy.**

**_David_****: Black.**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: Black.**

**_Maddie_****: David, what are you talking about?**

**_David_****: I'm just waiting for you to say White.**

Maddie rolls her eyes and goes back to looking in the mirror. Aidan runs up to the table.

**_Aidan_****: Daddy? Will you play with John and me?**

**_David_****: Of course! **(Points.)** Hey, is that your friend John's mom over there with the red hair?**

Aidan looks and nods yes. David throws an _I told you so_ look at Maddie, takes Aidan's hand and heads off with him. Maddie mentally flips David off and looks back in the mirror.

**_Maddie_**: (To herself.) **Stick it Addison.**

**CUT TO: The next day at work and Maddie and David **say goodbye to a potential client after hearing about their case and then close the door to Maddie's office. There hasn't been much interaction between them since leaving FUN & FUN the night before. When they got home they put the kids to bed and then Maddie read her book, David flipped through the channels on TV making random comments trying to get her to laugh, but she just ignored him and eventually they turned out the lights, spooned up together and went to sleep. In the morning they were running late so it was a mad rush to get everyone out the door. Maddie sits behind her desk, David perches on the corner and looks at her.

**_David_****: Can we call a truce here? I'd like some normal interaction with my wife.**

**_Maddie_****: We've had normal interactions?**

David laughs

**_David_****: Come on Maddie. I know you're not really mad at me.**

**_Maddie_****: Who said I was mad at you?**

**_David_****: Annoyed, disgusted, irritated, whatever…knock it off.**

**_Maddie_****: David, can't you just give me a little space?**

**_David_****: Space? And here this all started because I wasn't spending enough time with you.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah well, now that we've spent some time I'm…what did you say? Annoyed, disgusted and irritated? …so if you don't mind. **(She gestures to the door.)

David takes her by the arm and lifts her out of her chair.

**_David_****: C'mere**

**_Maddie_**: (Resists.) **David**.

He wraps his arms around her waist and they look into each other eyes. He pulls her forward and kisses her cheek and then pushes down the high collar of her dress with his finger.

**_David_****: How's your hickey?**

**_Maddie_****: Darker than yesterday I think.**

**_David_****: Oh, you can barely see it. **

She puts her hand over it.

**_Maddie_****: I just hope it's gone by this weekend.**

**_David_****: Oh, come on…**

**_Maddie_****: It's not just a bruise David; there are teeth marks.**

David looks again.

**_David_****: I like it.**

He pulls her forward and kisses the bruise on her neck and then kisses over to the other side of her neck and pulls her into him, he holds her firmly with his arm and suddenly sucks hard on the side of her neck purposely giving her another hickey. Maddie screams and struggles against him and tries to push him back, but he leans forward and continues to suck and then releases quickly sending her backwards with a jolt. He laughs and she gasps and puts one hand to her neck and slaps him in the mouth with the other, cutting his lip and causing blood to spills out. He puts his hand to his mouth shocked and they stare at each other. He looks at the blood on his hand, glares at her, gets up and storms away. Just as he opens the door to leave, Agnes is standing there, she was just about to knock – he storms past her and she jumps aside looking between the both of them, taking in the scene. Maddie holds her hand to her neck, ignores Agnes and slams into her bathroom where she takes her hand off the spot David sucked and sees the red spot he left with his mouth. She talks to herself in the mirror…

**_Maddie_****: Stupid jerk.**

She hears Agnes through the door.

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes? Everything ok?**

**_Maddie_****: No…not really Agnes. Just give me a few minutes, ok?**

**_Agnes_****: Ok.**

Agnes leaves and Maddie dabs her neck with a cold cloth and then plays with the collar of her dress trying to cover both spots now. The new red spot just peeks out above the collar. Maddie sighs annoyed, and then sits down behind her desk and puts her head in her hands. A few minutes later Agnes knocks.

**_Maddie_****: Come in!**

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes? What's going on? Mr. Addison left the office saying he didn't know when he'd be back and you've got an appointment in ten minutes.**

**_Maddie_****: It's ok Agnes; I'll see the client alone. **

**_Agnes_****: Well, what happened between you and Mr. Addison?**

**_Maddie_****: I think he was trying to be funny…I'm just not getting the joke.**

**_Agnes_****: What happened just now didn't look very funny.**

**_Maddie_****: No…it's not, it's not funny at all. I swear that man lives to embarrass me!**

**_Agnes_****: Why'd you hit him?**

**_Maddie_****: Because he…I don't know Agnes. It was just a reaction. I'm sorry; I know it's not very professional. Could you just give me a few minutes to re-group before the client gets here?**

**_Agnes_****: Sure.**

Agnes closes the door and Maddie sighs and walks to the window in her office and looks outside, pulling at her collar. She feels bad for hitting David, but why did he think giving her a second hickey was funny when she was so upset about the first one? She just didn't understand how his mind worked half the time…, no, more than half the time.

**CUT TO: David sitting at a bar having a beer. **His lip has a small cut and is swollen. The bartender chats with him.

**_Bartender_****: You look like you've had a rough morning? Some guy beat you up?**

**_David_****: Not some guy…some woman. Well…not just any woman, my wife.**

Bartender laughs.

**_Bartender_****: What did you do to piss her off?**

**_David_**: **You got a pen and paper? I'd need to make a list.**

**_Bartender_****: I see. Not just one thing, huh?**

**_David_****: No…nope, not just one thing. **(Thinks.)** I tend to take things a little too far. **(Licks his sore lip with his tongue.)** But then again, so does she.**

**_Bartender_****: Sounds like a match made in heaven. **

The bartender pours him a shot of whiskey on the house.

**_Bartender_****: Here, to take the edge off.**

David knocks it back quickly and makes a face.

**_David_****: Thanks. **

**CUT TO: A few hours later about 1pm,** David comes back to the office, walks past Ms. Dipesto and nods towards Maddie's office.

**_Agnes_****: She's at yoga.**

David looks at the other wobblies in the office who are all staring at him.

**_David_****: Why so glum kids? You know mom and dad always make up.**

The wobblies groan and go back to work.

**CUT TO: Maddie finishes her yoga class** and towels herself off as she gathers her things, Patrice glances over at her.

**_Patrice_****: What the hell is on your neck?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, just David's sick sense of humor.**

**_Patrice_****: What do you mean?**

Looks in the mirror and points to one side of her neck.

**_Maddie_**: **Well, this one was an accident, but since I was so ****_thrilled_**(She rolls her eyes.)** about that one, today he'd thought he'd be funny and add a second one to the other side just for the hell of it.**

Patrice touches her neck where the red spot from this morning has now turned into a bruise.

**_Patrice_****: I don't get it.**

**_Maddie_****: Me either…but now I'm in deep-do-do because I slapped him and his lip started bleeding.**

**_Patrice_****: You what!? You hit him?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes! Well, he was being a jerk!**

**_Patrice_****: Boy, you two really go at each other, don't you!?**

**_Maddie_****: Yep **(She looks in the mirror.)** He pushes my buttons…and I push his, until we've both gone too far. **(Makes a face.) **These better be gone by Saturday, My bridesmaids dress is pretty low cut.**

**_Patrice_****: You still gonna have a husband by then?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah. **(Pauses and looks at Patrice in the mirror.) **I know how to make it up to him. **

Maddie smiles and nudges Patrice's shoulder on the way out the door. Patrice calls after her.

**_Patrice_****: Just keep his lips below the neckline…**

Maddie laughs and heads to the locker room to change and then goes back to the office. When she gets there she glances at David's office and sees the door is closed. She talks to Agnes.

**_Maddie_****: Is he in?**

**Agnes: He's in.**

**Maddie: Guess I better… **(She nods towards the door.)

**_Agnes_****: **(Shrugs.)** Yeah, you better.**

Maddie makes her way over to David's door slowly, knocks lightly and then opens the door. David is lying on his couch.

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouty.)** Hi.**

**_David_****: **(Cold.)** Hey.**

**_Maddie_****: Can I come in?**

**_David_****: Seeing as you own half this place I guess I can't stop you.**

Maddie enters and sits on the edge of the couch next to him…she sees his lip is cut and swollen. She reaches to touch it and he turns his face.

**_Maddie_****: How's your mouth.**

**_David_****: Little battered, but it still works.**

**_Maddie_****: **(laughs lightly.)** Great.**

They hold each other's eyes for a moment.

**_Maddie_****: David… **(She looks down.)

**_David_****: **(Rubs his jaw.) **You pulled the 'ole right hook out of retirement huh? Haven't seen that for a while.**

**_Maddie_****: I…I shouldn't have hit you David, I'm sorry.**

**_David_****: And that's it? I'm just supposed to forgive you?**

Maddie stands up.

**_Maddie_****: No…I don't expect you to do anything! I just wanted to apologize, that's all. **

**_David_****: Apology noted.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Throws her arms up.)** Ok, you're gonna make this difficult on me? Fine. You're not exactly innocent here David. **(Pulls down her collar.) **This has turned into a bruise…I hope you're satisfied.**

**_David_****: Oh, I'm ecstatic **(Stands up and walks towards her.)** I'm elated **(Nose to nose.)** I am very, very happy.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I can tell…all the joy your giving off is infectious.**

David's face is so close to hers she can smell booze on his breath. Maddie grabs the waistband of his pants with her hand.

**_Maddie_****: So, can we move past this now, or what?**

David presses himself into her.

**_David_****: Fine**

**_Maddie_****: Fine.**

**_David_****: Good.**

**_Maddie_****: Good.**

She kisses him hard on the lips and he winces back in pain from the cut. She puts her hand to his face.

**_Maddie_****: Opps, sorry!**

**_David_****: Damn woman!**

Maddie kisses him softly on the cheek and then pets his neck and looks at him seductively.

**_Maddie_**: **I'll make it up to you tonight.** (Pokes at his chest.) **But no more hickeys! That's not funny David!**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles.)** I know, I'm sorry. **(He pulls her collar down slightly with his finger.)** Still kinda sexy though.**

Maddie grabs his finger and gives him a look.

**CUT TO: Saturday and Maddie and David **are at home getting ready for Richie's wedding. They've had a busy week and have all but forgotten about the fight they'd had. David's Dad and Stephanie have been staying with them since Tuesday. Everyone is busy getting dressed, David, the best man in his tux, Aidan and Lily in their dress and tux as _flower girl_ and _ring bearer_, and Maddie stands in front of the mirror in her light pink bridesmaid's dress putting on a string of pearls David bought her a few years earlier. David comes up from behind and takes the necklace from her hands and helps her clasp it around her neck.

**_David_****: You look beautiful.**

He fastens the necklace and then runs the back of his fingers down her neck.

**_David_****: And not even a scratch.**

Maddie smiles.

**_Maddie_****: Thanks.**

They gaze at each other in the mirror and David runs his hands up and down her shoulders. Just then Aidan and Lily run in and chase each other in circles around Maddie and David's legs.

**_Maddie_****: Aidan, Lily! Don't mess up your clothes. **(Looks at David.)** We better go soon, the natives are getting restless.**

**CUT TO: The Addison family plus David Sr. and Stephanie **arrive at the church. David heads to the room in the back to find Richie and Maddie and the kids go to find Chloe and the wedding coordinator. The night before they had a dry run-through of the wedding at the church and then everyone went out for a big dinner with family and friends from back East and around LA, so far it's been a great week. Maddie finds Chloe looking calm, cool and collected, she gives her a big hug and tells her how beautiful she looks and then finds a quiet corner to sit with the kids and play some games until the wedding starts.

But, over in the groom's room things are not so calm. When David finds Richie he is doubled over breathing into a paper bag and totally freaking out about the wedding, Richie's other groomsman and pal from back East, Dan, is just standing there helpless not knowing what to do. David squats down next to Richie.

**_David_****: You all right there Rich?**

Richie just shakes his head no, but can't answer because he's hyperventilating. David sits Richie up, has him breath a few deep breathes along with him and then takes the bag from his face.

**_David_****: **(Stern.)** What's up?**

**_Richie_****: I can't go through with this bro, I can't, it's not right.**

**_David_****: **(Slaps him on the back.) **You'll be all right, it's just wedding day jitters.**

**_Richie_****: No Dave, I know you didn't feel this way. I can't do it. No way, I'm not going out there.**

David stands up and looks at Dan who looks just as panicked as Richie.

**_David_****: We'll be out back. **

David takes Richie's arm and stands him up.

**_David_****: Let's take a walk. **

David and Richie go out back, around the side of the church and then Richie starts heading down the street away from the church.

**_David_****: What is going on Rich?**

**_Richie_****: I don't know if I can go through with this Dave, I'm freaking out here man.**

**_David_****: Everyone has cold feet on their wedding day…**

**_Richie_****: I know you didn't feel like this on your wedding day to Maddie…remember? I was here. **(Grabs his chest.)** I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack.**

**_David_**: **Rich, Maddie and I had already gone to the moon and back with our relationship, we'd already done so much of the back and forth, thrust and parry, teeter and totter…that by the time we got here we just knew we were ready.**

**_Richie_****: See? You were ready. I'm not ready.**

**_David_****: My point is, we both had second thoughts about us along the way, but once we committed everything fell into place…and it will for you too.**

**_Richie_****: Every fiber of my being is telling me to turn back now Dave…am I just supposed to ignore that?**

**_David_****: **(Annoyed.)** You've got a beautiful fiancé, and she's pregnant with your child, you can't walk away from this. **

Suddenly Richie hails a cab and hops in, David has no choice but to follow him. Richie asks the driver to just drive them around for a while. They sit there in silence, David's getting angry.

**_David_****: I told you…I told you. I said Rich, don't move too fast. Well, you moved too fast and now you're freaking out and you're about to ruin the most special day of that girl's life!**

**_Richie_****: Don't yell at me, all right Dave? I'm already feeling bad enough.**

David sees a bar and asks the cab driver to let them out. David pays for the cab and pulls Richie into the bar, orders him a kamikaze and hands it to him.

**_David_****: Here, drink this. It'll take the edge off.**

**CUT TO: The Church.** The priest comes into the back room to see if everyone is ready to begin. He's shocked to see only Dan standing there.

**_Priest_****: Where's the groom?**

**_Dan_****: I'm…uh, not sure. He went outside with his brother to walk around twenty minutes ago and they haven't come back.**

**_Priest_****: Well, go find them boy, it's time for him to get to the altar!**

Dan runs outside and around the church and doesn't see David or Richie anywhere. He doesn't really know anyone else at the wedding and is not familiar with the area so he goes to find Maddie who he met when she came with David and Richie to Philly a few months ago. Maddie is surprised to hear he's looking for her when the wedding coordinator calls her out of the room. She sees Dan standing looking worried.

**_Dan_****: Hi Maddie. I didn't know who else to ask for help.**

**_Maddie_****: What is going on Dan?**

**_Dan_**: (Whispers.) **Richie was having second thoughts about the wedding and so David took him outside for a walk, and now they've been gone almost a half hour and I can't find them anywhere.**

Maddie sighs and looks around at all the people waiting for the wedding to start.

**CUT TO: The bar and Richie throwing back another shot of alcohol**, David looks at his watch.

**_David_****: What are you worried about Rich?**

**_Richie_****: To be honest, I've been having second thoughts since before we went to Virginia last month Dave. But then I felt so guilty about sleeping with that girl, then Chloe tells me about the baby and we were so excited…but now reality is setting in and I just don't know if I'm ready for all this. I mean, I've already cheated on her…I'm already lying, I feel like I've already screwed everything up.**

**_David_****: You haven't screwed anything up. This…ditching out on this wedding…this would be screwing it all up. Yes, you made a mistake in Virginia…but look at it this way, you weren't married yet, after today you can start all over, recommit. I know you love this girl…we all love her. She's gonna make a great wife and she's gonna make you a dad, and that's the greatest thing in the world Rich.**

David feels his pager buzzing in his pants pocket, he pulls it out and sees a number he doesn't recognize, but assumes its Maddie calling from the church phone. He puts the pager back in his pocket and continues talking to Richie.

**_Richie_****: Yeah, I'm excited about that part.**

**_David_****: …and look… I know you and I have never been very good at commitment and you're freaked out after what happened in Virginia. You're thinking maybe you don't have it in you to commit. But I took that leap and let me tell ya, it's been the best thing for me.**

**_Richie_****: I know. I see everything you got, and I want that too.**

**David: You've got it all right in front of you; you just have to take it…**

**CUT TO: Back at the church everyone is starting to look at their watches **and chattering, the wedding was supposed to start twenty minutes ago. The wedding coordinator is going nuts and Chloe is concerned. All eyes look to Maddie questioning where those two Addison brothers have gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks Susan as usual for your edits, reads, re-reads, .etc. :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - 'TIL DEATH DO US PART - 2

**MOONLIGHTING**

**CHAPTER 10 - 'TIL DEATH DO US PART - PART 2**

**THE SCENE OPENS AS **Maddie paces back and forth and looks at her watch. David and Richie left the church where Richie is supposed to get married today forty-five minutes ago and no one has seen or heard from them since. Maddie paged David from the phone in the rectory, but he hasn't called back yet. All of the wedding guests are getting restless and Chloe is beside herself. The kids are sitting with David Sr. and Stephanie who are also concerned.Maddie can't sit idle any longer; she grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her out of the church.

**_Chloe_****: Where are we going Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: A bar, the nearest bar.**

**_Chloe_****: Why?**

**_Maddie_****: Because, if I know these Addison boys like I think I do, that's where they are.**

Chloe and Maddie hop in the BMW and Maddie starts driving up and down the streets around the church.

**_Chloe_****: Why would he do this Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Remember when I told you being married to an Addison would never be boring?**

**_Chloe_****: Yes.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, this is exactly what I was talking about. They make everything difficult, they're undependable, unreliable, they can be jerks. You need to really put your foot down with these guys Chloe, you give them an inch, they take a mile and then sweet talk their way out of it later.**

Chloe takes a deep breath and looks out the window. Maddie pats her hand.

**_Maddie_****: Life will be crazy and stressful and irrational most of the time…**(she smiles.)** but, don't worry, they always come through in the end.**

Chloe looks at her surprised.

**_Maddie_****: And you got the easy-going one!**

Chloe manages to laugh even though she's completely stressed out. Maddie sees a cab and stops the car and waves for him to stop.

**_Maddie_****: **(To cab driver.) **Have you seen two men in tuxedo's walking around here?**

The cab driver shakes his head no. They drive on. Maddie sees another cab a few blocks down and asks the same thing. The cab driver sees Chloe in a wedding gown.

**_Cabbie_****: Ah. I assume those two guys belong with you?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…where are they?**

**_Cabbie_****: I dropped them off a few blocks from here at a bar called the Swan Dive.**

He tells Maddie how to get there.

**CUT TO: The bar.** It's been a stressful forty-five minutes for David talking Richie off this ledge, but he's just turned a corner and realized that he's being silly. He's ready for this, he loves Chloe and he wants to be her husband and raise their child together. David's paying the bar tab just as Chloe runs through the door of the Swan Dive in her wedding dress and Maddie follows quickly behind. Richie runs up to Chloe and hugs her and starts apologizing and David and Maddie share a knowing look across the room.

**CUT TO: A few hours later **and everyone is dancing and having a great time at the wedding reception. The wedding went off without hitch after they all returned to the church. Maddie and David dance.

**_David_****: What would an Addison event be without a little drama?**

**_Maddie_****: Normal?**

David spins her around.

**_David_****: Naw, that would be too boring. Mundane isn't what you signed up for is it Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: At least I had a better idea of what I was getting into than Chloe. I tried to explain to her in the car…but I think she's on a learning curve right now. **

The song they're dancing to ends and Maddie starts to walk off the dance floor. David pulls her back into his arms. He hugs Maddie tight and closes his eyes.

**_David_****: Let's stay here…**

Maddie falls back into his arms

**_Maddie_****: Ok, for one more dance…**

**_David_****: Or forever…**

They look into each other's eyes and he gives her an adorable smile. Maddie snuggles in closer against David's chest and they sway as a new song starts.

**CUT TO: David and Richie meet for a beer **on a Thursday night two weeks after Richie's wedding. He just got back from his honeymoon and is looking tanned and happy and in love.

**_David_****: So, you're happy you went through with it?**

**_Richie_****: The whole thing was worth it just for the honeymoon Dave. If I knew how much sex people had on their honeymoon I would have gotten married ten times by now.**

David laughs.

**_Richie_****: I mean, there were days Dave, we never left the room…a lot of days, in a row.**

**_David_****: Pregnancy hormones Rich.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah?**

**_David_****: With any luck she'll be like that into her sixth month. After that you just gotta reassure her how beautiful she looks because she's gonna feel huge.**

Clinks his shot glass with Richie's and they down their whiskey; David shakes his head and smirks.

**Of course, to me that's when Maddie was at her sexiest, hands down…there really is something to that pregnant woman glow.**

**_Richie_****: Wow, how come nobody ever told us these things before?**

David shrugs and sips his beer.

**_David_****: Well, I'm happy for you man.**

**_Richie_****: Thanks bro. I feel real good. And I love Chloe, she's the greatest, I can talk to her, ya know? She's like my best friend.**

**_David_****: I actually know exactly what you're talking about.**

David and Richie move over to play a game of darts.

**_David_****: I think marriage might surprise you Rich. Monogamy is not what I thought it would be.**

**_Richie_****: But in a good way right?**

**_David_****: In the best possible way. **(He licks his lips and looks around.)** It's to the point now I can't even imagine being with another girl…**(nudges Richie with his shoulder.)** now I never saw that comin'.**

David throws his darts. Richie shakes his head.

**_Richie_****: Well hey, Maddie's great, I love her myself…great mother, great wife…great in the sack…**

David points at him.

**_David_****: Watch it.**

Richie puts his hands up.

**_Richie_****: Hey, I just mean I haven't heard any complaints.**

**CUT TO: David gets home just after 9pm, **Maddie is on the phone with David's cousin Eddy who is still in town with his wife and son from Richie's wedding touring around California – they're making plans to meet at Disneyland that weekend. She's leaning over the counter in the kitchen writing details on a notepad. When David comes in she smiles and waves him close to her. She takes him by the tie hanging loose from his neck and kisses him while she listens to Eddy, she puts a finger up letting David know she'll just be another minute and mouths that it's Eddy on the phone. David moves behind her, presses his groin into her backside and wraps himself behind her cupping her breasts with his hands. She tries to act normal on the phone but presses herself back into David.

**_Maddie_**: **Right Eddy, you can't miss it, there are signs for Disneyland on the freeway and when you exit they'll lead you right to it.**

David starts kissing Maddie's neck but he doesn't have to do much to turn her on because she's been thinking about him all night, it's been a busy week and she's barely seen him.

**_Maddie_**: (Having a hard time concentrating.) **We'll meet you there at 8am Eddy, sounds great.**

David unties Maddie's robe and runs his hands up and down her body. He speaks into the phone.

**_David_****: Hi Eddy…**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah...that's David he just got home.**

David runs his hands between Maddie's legs.

**_David_****: She's gotta go Eddy.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** Yeah, sounds like he's got something urgent to talk to me about.**

**_David_****: We'll see you Saturday Eddy.**

David undoes his pants and shimmies until they hit the floor. Maddie makes a few last notes on her pad. David takes the pencil from her hand, turns her around and kisses her face. Eddy is still talking into the phone. David puts his ear to the receiver with Maddie's and then takes the phone from her.

**_David_****: Save this story for Saturday Eddie, I gotta talk to my wife. **(Listens.)** Yes, Caleb can get Micky Mouse's autograph, I'll personally see to it myself. All right, see you then… **

David tosses the phone aside, the cord snaps it back near the cradle and it drops to the floor. He strips off the rest of Maddie's clothes and lifts her up on the counter.

**_David_****: The kids are asleep I assume?**

Maddie grabs David's face and kisses him and manages an "**uh-huh**." David kisses down Maddie's body, stopping to run his lips and tongue over her nipples and feels them harden with his touch. He then works his way down and presses his tongue into her soft, sweet wetness and works her over with his mouth and fingers. He pushes her legs over his shoulders and dives in deeper; Maddie leans back on her elbows and fights to catch her breath after this sudden rush of pleasure. God this man has figure out all the right buttons to push on her, she's always amazed how he can get her there so quickly. After he sends her over the edge with a crashing orgasm he climbs up on top of her on the counter and continues to lick and pet and kiss her all over and they go at each other pretty hard. But the pleasure of sex is mixed with the discomfort of the cold hard counter tile.

**_Maddie_****: **(Squirms.)** Owww.**

David stops and looks at her concerned.

**_David_****: Am I hurting you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Arches her back.) **No, you feel great; it's this counter that's uncomfortable.**

David smiles and lifts some of his weight off of her.

**_David_****: Mix that pain with the pleasure baby.**

He moves his arm under her back lifting her up a bit. Maddie closes her eyes and pulls his head into her chest and he resumes gyrating into her with precision timing building waves of pleasure that take over any pain she's feeling from the hard tile. Maddie sees stars as he brings her a second shattering orgasm. David comes hard and then looks at her with beads of sweat on his brow. He smiles.

**_David_****: Hi.**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David **lying in bedfacing each other, talking.

**_Maddie_****: So Richie had a good time?**

**_David_****: He said it was great…as in; they barely left the hotel great.**

**_Maddie_****: Newlyweds.**

Maddie touches his face; he grabs hold of her hand and kisses it.

**_David_****: Pregnancy hormones – I had to enlighten him about that.**

**_Maddie_****: Oooohhhh, yeah I remember those days.**

**_David_****: Me too. **(Laughs.)** Yeah, God Maddie, I am really pleased for him…and Chloe, she's great, a fun addition to the family.**

**_Maddie_****: And we're gonna be someone's aunt and uncle…the kids will have a cousin.**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles.)** Yeah…that's right…our family is expanding yet again. **

David tucks a lock of Maddie's hair behind her ear.

**_David_****: Remember all the sex we had on our honeymoon Maddie? **(Rolls onto his back and pulls the sheet up over his face.)** Oh wait we never had a honeymoon!**

**_Maddie_****: We had a honeymoon!**

**_David_****: Three days on a boat does not a honeymoon make. Besides, we even said at the time it was just a little get-a-way and we'd take a ****_real_**** honeymoon later.**

**_Maddie_****: …And you've been reminding me of that ever since. You act like it's my fault and I owe you a honeymoon or something.**

**_David_****: Well, you're the one who got pregnant!**

Maddie raises her hand to hit him playfully and he blocks his face with his arms and they both laugh.

**_Maddie_****: We'll get to it someday; we just can't take the time now. Remember? We used our time off this year to visit family.**

**_David_****: Naw, we need to make it happen…next year Maddie, you and I are going away together and having a proper honeymoon.**

Maddie rolls on her back and looks at the ceiling.

**_Maddie_****: OK David. I have a feeling if we don't I'll never hear the end of it.**

**_David_****: You act like you don't want to go or something.**

**_Maddie_****: Of course I want to go, I just feel bad leaving Lily and Aidan behind for that long – and I feel bad asking someone to take care of them for that long. Two weeks is a long time, and they're not at easy ages David.**

**_David_****: Well, we'll figure it out. But, we're going somewhere.**

Maddie rolls over on top of him.

**_Maddie_****: You know, if it's a lot of sex you're looking to have, we don't have to go anywhere for that.**

**_David_****: Oh no?**

**_Maddie_****: Nope.**

She kisses him and nudges her knee into his balls playfully causing him to flinch and lift himself up on his elbows and pull back a bit…all while leaning in to keep kissing her and they laugh and sink back down under the sheets and make love again.

**CUT TO: Saturday, Maddie and David and the kids** spend the day at Disneyland with Cousin Eddy, his wife Mary and their son Caleb. It's Maddie's first time to Disneyland and although she loves watching the kids have fun she isn't impressed with the crowded park, the long lines and unhealthy food. She doesn't like roller coasters either, so she spends most of her time watching the kids and everyone's belongings while David, Mary and Eddy go on the rides the kids can't. Of course David talks her into going on Space Mountain with him at least one time, which she had to admit was pretty fun. She also enjoyed some of the other rides like It's a Small World and Pirates of the Caribbean. Later, the sun is starting to go down and Maddie looks at her watch, it's after 7pm.

**_Maddie_****: You think we should get going pretty soon David?**

David looks at her like she's nuts.

**_David_****: Go? Go!? Whadda you mean go? We have to stay for the electric light parade…it doesn't start until 9pm. **

**_Maddie_****: 9pm? David, we've already been here almost twelve hours…how late are you planning to stay?**

**_David_**: (Shrugs.)** Until it closes? I always stay until it closes.**

Maddie looks at the two kids sleeping in the stroller.

**_Maddie_****: You're the biggest kid of all David…the rest of us are ready for bed.**

David puts his arm around her and navigates the stroller with the other.

**_David_****: Come on, I'll buy you a corn dog.**

Later the kids wake up re-energized and they all find a spot on the curb with ice cream and watch the electric light parade. It's a warm night and Maddie rests her head on David's shoulder as the musical show, full of flashing lights, passes before them and she watches their children's sweet faces mesmerized by the display and she suddenly appreciates the moment and realizes they are building memories as a family. She links her arm with David's and leans into his ear.

**_Maddie_****: This is wonderful David, thanks for making us stay.**

David intertwines his finger with hers and kisses her hand.

**_David_**: (Loud over the music) **Pretty great great, huh?**

Maddie mouths the words _I Love You_ to him over the noise and he puts his arm around her and they snuggle closer and pull the kids closer into them too. David licks the ice cream dripping from Aidan and Lily's cones and smiles at Maddie and they continue to all watch together.

Later that night the kids are asleep in their car seats in the back of the BMW as David drives towards home on the freeway still heavy with traffic at 10:30pm. Maddie is sleepy and just stares out the side window at the scenery listening to the Motown music David has playing. David's hand is on her thigh and she taps her fingers on his hand along to the music. Suddenly David's pager goes off in his pocket.

**_David_****: My pager is buzzing.**

He pulls it out and hands it to Maddie to look at the number.

**_Maddie_****: It's Patrice's number, but it's late, why would she be calling? **(Thinks.)** Oh David! I bet she's having the baby!**

Maddie is full of excitement. Pull off on the next exit David and find a payphone.

**_David_****: You need to call her now?**

**_Maddie_****: I promised her I'd be at the hospital when the baby comes, if she's headed there now you can just drop me off.**

**_David_****: Okie-dokie.**

At the next exit David pulls off and finds a gas station, Maddie runs to the payphone to call Patrice. She runs back excited and gets back in the car.

**_Maddie_****: Yay, David! She's having the baby; you need to drop me at the hospital.**

David shifts the car into drive.

**_David_****: Dave's limo, at your service. What did she say?**

Maddie sits facing David.

**Maddie: Well, I talked to her mom actually; she's at the house watching Lola. Patrice and Troy left about a half hour ago so she's probably just getting checked in now.**

Maddie looks in the back seat at their sleeping kids.

**_Maddie_****: You gonna be ok with them?**

**_David_****: Yeah, we'll be fine. Call me when you're ready to come home, I'll pick you up.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, I can take a cab. Who knows what time it will be. **(Thinks.)** David, do you ever think we should get a second car?**

**_David_****: A second car? Why? **

**_Maddie_****: Well, we spend a lot of money on cabs for starters. It would really be more efficient to have two cars instead, don't you think?**

**_David_****: Well, I don't know, we've always shared this thing **(He taps the steering wheel) **...Its kind of …us. **(He winks at her.)** But I guess you're right.**

**Maddie: Maybe we could get something, fun.**

**_David_****: **(Mocks her.)** Fun!?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles.)** Something we can drive along the coast on the few occasions we have a weekend get-a-way.**

She pets his thigh. David looks down at her hand and then at her and smiles.

**_David_****: Right…I love that idea, but if you think about it, this car is kind of small, and as the kids grow and the dog grows, it might be nice to have something bigger. **

**_Maddie_****: Don't tell me you want a station wagon?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Station Wagon? Noooo. I'm not talkin' about something like that, but something more practical.**

**Maddie: **(To herself.)** Lord, I can die now…I actually heard David Addison use practical in a sentence.**

**David: …I'm talking about something we can throw surfboards in and take to the beach, something we can beat up a little.**

**Maddie: You don't surf…**

**_David_****: Well, I might take up surfing.**

**_Maddie_****: So we should buy a car based on an activity you don't do, but might do, someday? Is that it?**

**_David_****: I'm looking into the future.**

**Maddie: Again Lord, David Addison is planning for the future…take me now.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Well, let's just take a look at both and…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't say weigh the pros and cons…**

David laughs again.

**_Maddie_****: We really are rubbing off on each other, aren't we Addison?**

**_David_****: I'll rub off on you any time dear. **(He blinks his eyes.)

**_Maddie_****: Joke…bad joke David.**

David laughs, Maddie thinks.

**_Maddie_****: David, I thought you had a car when we first met? Whatever happened to it?**

**_David_****: Oh that? It broke down one day so I put it in the shop and never picked it up.**

**_Maddie_****: You never picked up your car? Who does that?**

**_David_****: You're lookin' at him! **(Grins.)

Maddie groans and looks out the side window again. David rubs her shoulder.

**_David_****: Anyway, call me when you're ready to come home; we'll pick you up. Call me when she has the baby too, I wanna know if Troy got his boy.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure David.**

About an hour later David drops Maddie at the hospital, she kisses him and then leans in the back and kisses the kids.

**_Maddie_****: Thanks David.**

**_David_****: No problem, call me with an update. Love you.**

**_Maddie_****: Bye baby, love you.**

David waves and Maddie goes into the hospital to find Patrice. David heads home with the kids, showers and they all go to sleep. A little after 6am Maddie calls home, David and the kids are still asleep. After about ten rings David answers groggy and confused.

**_David: _****No one I know would call this early.**

**_Maddie_****: David, it's Maddie.**

**_David_****: Maddie? Where are you?**

**_Maddie_****: David, I'm at the hospital, don't you remember? Patrice had her baby!**

**_David_****: **(Closes his eyes.)** Oh yeah.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, don't you want to know what she had?**

**_David_****: Tell me later.**

**_Maddie_****: David. You sound exhausted. I'm gonna catch a cab home.**

**_David_****: **(Starting to remember.) **No…no honey, stay right there, we'll come get you.**

**_Maddie_****: No David, don't wake the kids…you're too groggy to drive. I'm tired anyway, I'd rather not wait, I'm just gonna catch a cab and I'll see you when I get home.**

Maddie hears David snoring into the phone. About forty-five minutes later Maddie gets home. Otis greets her at the door and she pets him and they go into the kitchen, she feeds him and then lets him outside to do his business. As she's coming up the stairs Aidan walks out rubbing his eyes.

**_Maddie_****: Morning sweetie!**

**_Aidan_****: Morning Mama.**

He wants to be picked up so she lifts him and carries him into her bedroom.

**_Maddie_**: (Talks to him.) **You're getting so big baby.** (She pets his hair, kisses him and looks at his face.) **You're so handsome aren't you…you look just like daddy.**

David is dead asleep and the phone is still off the hook. Maddie lays Aidan down next to David.

**_Maddie_****: Lie here with your dad while I get in the shower**.

Aidan nods his head and rubs his eyes; he's still tired from a long day at Disneyland. He curls up beside David and goes back to sleep. Maddie puts the phone back on the receiver and gets in the shower. When she gets out Lily is calling for her. Maddie walks through the bedroom and sees David hasn't moved a muscle. When Maddie goes to get Lily she finds that her diaper has leaked and there is pee all over her sheets and blankets. Lily's in a bad mood and just sits crying while Maddie pulls everything off the bed and starts a load of laundry, then Maddie sits and consoles Lily until she's calm. Now that they're both covered in pee, Maddie takes another shower with Lily. Afterwards they're both hungry so they go downstairs and get something to eat.

**_Maddie_****: You need to learn to go pee-pee on the potty like your brother and me and daddy.**

**_Lily_**: **No!**

**_Maddie_**: **Yes. Soon, I think you should try. You're a big girl now.**

**_Lily_****: No!**

Maddie is too tired to argue with her little look-alike daughter.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, well…it's been nice talking with you Lily.**

Maddie's eyes are practically closing, she slept for about an hour at the hospital while they were waiting for the baby, but now everything is catching up with her.

**_Maddie_****: Let's go back to bed with Daddy and Aidan, Lily.**

**_Lily and Maddie_****: No!**

Maddie laughs, shakes her head and lifts Lily out of her chair and they walk upstairs.

**_Maddie_****: It's gonna be that kind of day, huh? You're gonna be cranky? Well, I'm about to pass you off to Daddy.**

**_Lily_****: I love Daddy, Mama.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I love you ****_and_**** Daddy ****_and_**** Aidan.**

**_Lily_****: I love Mama and Aidan too.**

**_Maddie_****: I know you do sweetie.**

She pets her head and they enter the bedroom. Aidan is lying in bed awake. Maddie and Lily lie down. She just closes her eyes when…

**_Aidan_****: I'm hungry mommy.**

**_Maddie_****: Wake up your dad and tell him.**

Aidan starts slapping David lightly on the face. David doesn't move.

**_Aidan_****: Daddy! I'm hungry!**

Aidan shakes him.

**_David_****: **(Groggy.)** I'll get you breakfast in the morning honey.**

**_Aidan_****: Dad, it ****_is_**** morning, I want breakfast now!**

**_David_**: **Sure, just ten more minutes Lily-bird.**

**_Aidan_****: **(Laughs.) **I'm not Lily.**

Aidan looks at Maddie, Maddie looks at Lily sleeping. She looks at David, he's not moving.

**_Maddie_****: Come on Aidan, I'll get you cereal.**

They go downstairs and Aidan asks Maddie non-stop questions over his bowl of cereal, she fights to stay awake.

**_Aidan_****: Mama, when is Halloween?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yawns.)** October.**

**_Aidan_****: When is my birthday?**

**_Maddie_****: December, silly.**

**_Aidan_****: How far away is Japan?**

**_Maddie_****: Far.**

**_Aidan_****: How do you get there?**

**_Maddie_****: You have to take an airplane. Remember, like when we went to visit Papa and Steffy Addison and Grammy and Grampie Hayes?**

**_Aidan_****: How do frogs breathe?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, ask your dad. **(Thinks.)** And then when you find out, tell me.**

**_Aidan_****: Ok.**

When Aidan is done he wants to watch TV so she brings him upstairs and he lies with Otis on the chair in their room and she puts cartoons on a low volume for him to watch. Maddie squeezes in next to David on his side of the bed and spoons up to him from behind. He's only wearing boxers and she runs her hands up and down his bare chest, he smells faintly of soap mixed with his natural musky scent that intoxicates her. David stirs and turns over to face Maddie, he embraces her…

**_David_****: **(Tired.)** Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: Morning.**

**_David_****: Already?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, it's been a busy one too…**

**_David_****: **(Moans and pulls her closer.)** Maddie…**

David runs his hands down over Maddie's butt, pulls her nightgown up slightly and brushes his lips over her neck. She puts her hand on his chest.

**_Maddie_****: Easy, the kids are in here.**

David lifts his groggy head up and looks around with one eye.

**_David_****: They are? Since when?**

**_Maddie_****: David, you need to wake up because I'm exhausted and need to get some sleep.**

Maddie goes on to explain everything that's happened since she got home with the kids and the dog.

**_David_****: I miss the days I could sleep 'til noon…remember how lazy we used to be in the morning Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, then we had kids.**

**_David_****: Oh yeah…**

**_Maddie_****: So are you getting up now?**

David looks at Aidan mesmerized by the TV and Lily sleeping next to them and tucks his head under his pillow.

**_David_****: No!**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

David looks at Aidan.

**_David_****: Hey A…wake me up when this show is over, ok buddy?**

Aidan nods half listening.

**_David_****: There, I'll get up when his show is over.**

Maddie is already half asleep.

**_Maddie_****: Whatever you say David you're in charge.**

Maddie curls into David and falls asleep. When she wakes up its noon and David, Lily and Aidan aren't in the bedroom anymore she dozes back to sleep for another hour and wakes to David placing soft kisses on her cheek. Maddie stretches and starts to wake up.

**_David_****: Hi sleepyhead.**

**_Maddie_****: Morning.**

**_David_****: Morning!? It's past 1pm!**

Maddie rubs her eyes.

**_Maddie_****: Oh god…**

**_David_****: So, you never told me, did Patrice have a boy or a girl!?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Still trying to wake up and can't think straight.) **Oh…she had a boy. Yeah, she had a boy David, Lamar, they named him Lamar.**

**_David_****: Wow. Troy must be pleased.**

**_Maddie_****: He's beside himself. He's so happy.**

**_David_****: **(taps her.) **Scoot over, let me in, the kids are napping.**

Maddie moves over a bit and David gets in beside her, he turns her so her back is facing him and starts massaging her shoulders, arms and back.

**_Maddie_****: Mmmm, that feels wonderful. What did you guys do today?**

**_David_****: Ran some errands…the hardware store…the bank…stopped by Richie and Chloe's and let Otis run around. I drove by some of the car lots and it looks like they're having a weekend sale, we should go take a look.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah? Ok, let's go look.**

**_David_****: …and then I was thinking we could go for some greasy burgers down at the Pit Stop. **

**_Maddie_****: Burgers? Can't we go someplace I can get a salad?**

**_David_****: Don't you get sick of all them salads?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, we ate all that greasy food at Disneyland yesterday. **

**_David_****: That's what the weekends are for, to be gluttonous. Eat a salad during the week…have burgers with me tonight.**

**_Maddie_****: I have to keep my girlish figure.**

David runs his hands over her hips, butt and thighs and kisses her back.

**_David_****: What you got feels good to me…besides, I like you a little rounder…it's sexy…don't get too skinny. **

**_Maddie_****: Mrs. D told me the same thing.**

**_David_****: Mrs. D's a smart woman.**

David continues to rub and caress her and they make love slowly and kind of lazily because they're both still pretty tired, but can't keep their hands off each other whether they're really in the mood or not especially with the kids asleep. When it comes time to finish they debate about who's going to put in the effort.

**_David_****: Ok, you on top…**

**_Maddie_****: No, you on top David. **

**_David_****: Come on Maddie…I've been running around with the kids all day.**

**_Maddie_****: I was up all night. Besides, you do it better than me…you know how to move those hip and get us there quicker.**

**_David_****: Come on honey, I love to watch you move on top of me…please, it'll get me there real quick…and I'll help you along.**

David moves his thumbs over her nipples and brushes his lips against that spot on the back of her neck that drives her wild and he moves her on top of him…she relents. Maddie grinds low and hard and starts to move faster and faster as they start building up to a climax. David uses his fingers on her at the same time and she is soon panting and breathing hard.

**_David_****: So sexy.**

Maddie can't speak, she just moans and closes her eyes and feels the rush of pleasure coming in waves over her body. David keeps his eyes focused on Maddie as he comes, seeing her move the way she does on top of him makes his orgasm stronger and last longer. When they're done they lay together for a little bit.

**_David_****: Ahhhh, perfect. **(Kisses Maddie.)** You're perfect. And I think you've more that worked off that burger we're eating later.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah? You think so huh?**

**_David_****: Yeah, I think so huh.**

After a bit Maddie gets in the shower and David goes down stairs to tend to Otis and when the kids get up they take a drive down to the car dealership and look around. Saul, the guy at the dealerships shows them around the lot.

**_Saul_****: A family of four and you've been getting by with one car? **

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, we work together too so there hasn't been much need.**

Gestures to the Aidan and Lily.

**_Saul_****: The kids are gonna be starting school in the next few years, you're all gonna be going in different directions. A second car is gonna give you the room you need to spread out. You're all on top of each other in a car like the one you got there, the uh, BMW 635CSI. You need a his and hers car **(gestures to David)** Dad can do what he's got to do and **(gestures to Maddie.)** Mom can do what she's got to do. You won't have to bicker over who gets the car anymore or who's turn it was to fill the gas tank. You probably been over that a few too many times huh? **(He chuckles.)

Maddie and David just look at each other.

**_David_****: No…well, actually, it's never been a problem; **(Smiles at Maddie.) **one of the few things we ****_haven't_**** fought about.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, this second car would be more for occasional use**…(Looks to David.)** like a trip to the beach or a drive up the coast.**

**_Saul_****: Yeah, you say that now, but once you each have your own wheels you'll wonder how you ever did without it. You won't have to be together every minute; you'll have the freedom to go where you want, when you want. You're gonna love it, you'll see.**

David and Maddie look at a few different types of cars and then go sit inside an air conditioned room and have a cool drink and Saul gives them a few minutes to talk. Lily and Aidan color in coloring books on the table.

**_Maddie_****: So…**

**_David_****: So... **

**_Maddie_****: What do you think?**

**_David_****: I really like that Range Rover, plenty of space in the back for dogs, kids, luggage, groceries…**

**_Maddie_****: …Surfboards.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: What about you, what's going through that blonde brain of yours?**

**_Maddie_****: I liked a couple of those cars out there…no matter which one we choose I think a second car could be really helpful…**

**_David & Maddie Together_****: But…**

They laugh.

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: What were you gonna say?**

**_David_****: All that talk about going separate directions and not having to be together and **(Grins.) **not being on top of each other…**

**_Maddie_****: I was thinking about what you said David, about the BMW and how driving in that car together is kind of…us…and I think I want to hold onto that as long as I can. Maybe in a few years when the kids are bigger…**

**David: …But not now.**

**Maddie: Not now.**

**David: **(Eyes her up and down.) **Besides, we like being on top of each other.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****:** (Looks down shyly.) **Yeah, we do.**

They hold eyes for a minute and then David slaps his hands on his legs.

**_David_****: All right, well…let's go break the news to Saul.**

**CUT TO: Maddie, David, Lily and Aidan **sitting at a picnic table outside the Pit Stop burger joint. They eat greasy burgers and onion rings and fries. Lily stands next to Maddie with her arm around her sharing her chocolate milkshake and Aidan is throwing french fries up in the air and laughing at David catching them in his mouth.

**_Maddie_****: David? **(He doesn't hear her.) **David?**

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: Are you going to finish that burger or can I have a bite?**

**_David_****: You still hungry? I'll get you another burger.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I just want to try yours…if you're willing to share that is.**

**_David_****: Honey, what's mine is yours **(leans forward)** and…what are you willing to share?**

She places two fingers on his forehead and pushes him back. He grins and hands her the burger and she takes a bite.

**_David_****: So you think we made the right decision on the car?**

Maddie nods.

**_David_****: Me too, but I have another solution.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Mouth full.) **What's that?**

**_David_****: We could buy a company car for Blue Moon that Viola can take on cases and others in the office can use for errands and then it's there for one of us to use if we need it and it saves us the cost of cabs. But then we've still got the beemer which you and I will use day to day like normal.**

**_Maddie_****: That could work David. But what kind of car does Blue Moon need?**

**_David_****: Now, for that I was thinking something expensive, flashy…a Ferrari, a Corvette.**

**_Maddie_****: A Ferrari!? A Corvette!? David, please, be serious.**

**_David_****: Hey, we want to look like we own a successful company don't we?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure…but somehow I think that would quickly become more than just a company car. No…no thanks David. Nice try though!**

David laughs.

**_David_****: **(Smiles with a gleam in his eye.)** What!?**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Thanks Susan for her feedback, thoughts and edits. J**


	11. Ch 11: Domestic Lies and International

**Moonlighting**

**Chapter 11: Domestic Lies and International Secrets**

**THE SCENE OPENS AS Maddie wakes up in bed sweating** and in a panic from a horrible nightmare. She looks around the dark room and feels relieved that it was just a dream, she looks at the clock, 3:03am, and then down at David sleeping next to her and suddenly a feeling of guilt washes over her. Reality begins to set in, and she starts to remember that the nightmare isn't just a nightmare at all. She's done something she regrets, something that betrays David and she doesn't know how she's going to tell him. She has a pain in her stomach. She wipes the sweat from her brow, lies back, holds onto David's arm and lays awake thinking for the next two hours. It seems that just as she falls back asleep her alarm goes off and she's awake again. David is already up and getting dressed for an early meeting he has about the new surveillance classes they're setting up at Blue Moon. When he hears Maddie's alarm go off he walks over to her side of the bed, leans over her and kisses her.

**_David_****: Morning.**

His green eyes sparkle at her and he smells like aftershave and tastes like toothpaste, Maddie wants to grab him and hold him and confess everything, but she holds back.

**_Maddie_****: Morning.**

David runs his thumb under her eye.

**_David_****: You look tired.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shifts her eyes to the side.)** Great, I'm not even out of bed yet and I look like I need more sleep.**

**_David_****: **(Pets her head.)** You're still the most beautiful woman in the world though.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Turns her head to the side.)** Don't say such nice things to me David I don't deserve it.**

**_David_****: What do you mean?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't deserve it; I'm not that nice to you.**

**_David_****: Whadda you talkin' about?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm a bitch David, like you always tell me.**

**_David_****: When did I say you were a bitch?**

Maddie shifts her eyes back to look at him.

**_David_****: You're challenging, strong willed, never listen to a word I say and just a tad high-strung and controlling, but hey, if that's being a bitch, I guess I like it.**

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead and then walks away tying his tie.

**_David_****: You're in a weird mood today…**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah?**

**_David_****: Yep. Everything ok?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Unconvincingly.)** Yeah.**

David starts talking about the meeting he's going to and Maddie half listens with her mind a million miles away.

**CUT TO: Later that morning Maddie** sits in her office in deep thought when David comes bursting through her doors, makes his way to the corner of her desk and sits.

**_David_****: I just had a brilliant idea.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Tries to act normal.)** A brilliant what?**

**_David_****: Idea…happens from time to time. **(Smirks.)

He opens a brochure and holds it in front of her face. Maddie reads.

**Maddie: The ****_Professional Private Investigators Association Conference_**** in… Las Vegas!?**

**_David_****: …PPIAC, a great excuse for us to get out of town!**

**_Maddie_****: To Vegas? You want me to go to Vegas… with you?**

**_David_****: I want us to go to Vegas together, get Blue Moon's name out there at this conference and then…I thought we could…stay for the weekend?**

**_Maddie_****: In Vegas?**

**_David_****: In Vegas, yes. Have you ever been to Vegas?**

**_Maddie_****: No, but I can't imagine it would bring out the best qualities in David Addison.**

**_David_****: Come on Maddie! It'll be fun! Besides, how much trouble can I get in if I'm with you …everybody knows you're no fu**…(She shoots him a look. He grins.)** I just mean, I can't go too crazy if you're with me, right?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scoffs)** You'll be with me? Right…what will really happen David is somehow you'll go missing for 24-hours and I'll spend the whole time checking back alley's and worrying that you've been abducted, run off with a band of Gypsy's or joined the gangsters union.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, I'll show you a good time, I promise. Besides, Blue Moon is doing pretty good these days, we're making a little profit – I say we put the whole trip on the company's dime.**

The words '_Blue Moon'_ and '_profit'_ send Maddie into a tailspin of thoughts and worry and she totally checks out of the conversation – David continues to ramble on. Then, after a few minutes he runs his hand in front of her face.

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie…earth to Maddie!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shakes her head and comes back to the present.)** Oh, I'm sorry, what?**

**David: I said, who can we get to watch the kids?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh…oh, um, when is it?**

**_David_****: Next month.**

**_Maddie_****: I'll call my parents and see if they want to come out.**

**_David_****: Great! I'll have Agnes book the trip. **

David walks out singing about Vegas and Maddie sinks back into deep thought.

The rest of the afternoon David and Maddie have one client meeting after another and then David goes out with Jamie and O'Neil to look at buying surveillance equipment. Maddie thinks back to a conversation she and David had a few months ago.

**_Maddie's Memory:_**

**_Maddie: I think it's a great investment that could bring us a decent return in a short amount of time._**

**_David: I don't trust it, and I don't trust the source._**

**_Maddie: Why? Because it's Lou LaSalle?_**

David shrugs.

**_Maddie: Well, we can't pass up on great opportunities because you're holding grudges about things that happened eons ago. That was then, this is now David._**

**_David: It's not that I'm holding grudges, I just think that Lou LaSalle makes business moves and gets people to do things for him in business that benefit Lou LaSalle. Was he looking out for your best interest in the past Maddie when he tried to buy Blue Moon out from under us? No, he was trying to steal this goldmine we're sitting on._**

**_Maddie: Ok David but this is different, he's not trying to take anything away from us…_**

**_David: _**_(Overlaps.)__** He's not trying to take twenty thousand dollars from us?**_

**_Maddie: _**_(Continues.)__** …he's trying to help us make money David…he's helped a lot of other people make money, why shouldn't we get in the game? He's a smart businessman who's made a lot of money over the years for himself too, he knows about investing and… I don't know…I guess I'm willing to take a chance on it.**_

**_David: Well, I'm not. I'm not willing to invest twenty thousand dollars of our hard earned money in something we really don't know that much about. I mean, what do you really know about all this?_**

**_Maddie: Well…he explained it to me…_**

**_David: Well, you're not doing a very good job of explaining it to me. Do you really want to hand this man $20,000 and not know exactly where it's going and have some guarantee of a return?_**

_Maddie thinks._

**_Maddie: I don't know, I just have a feeling about it._**

**_David: It's not a good idea Maddie. I'd rather not do it._**

**_Maddie: _**_(Clenches her teeth.) __**Ok then, we won't do it.**_

**_David: You're ok with that?_**

**_Maddie: We're partners right? We both need to agree. I'll tell him no._**

The words ring in Maddie's ears as she then remembers the follow-up conversation with Lou and how she tried to tell him no, but he was so convincing that he could make them a lot of money quick that she went for it, invested the money without telling David, and now, within a few months it was all gone. Lou called her yesterday trying to convince her that it's common to lose money on the first go around and she should invest double now and make back all the money and more by the end of the year. She told him she'd have to talk to David about it and hung up feeling numb. Maddie had to talk to David today, she couldn't have one more sleepless night with this feeling in her stomach – but she knew David wasn't going to be happy and she was really dreading the conversation…just then she hears him singing out in the outer office. She buzzes Ms. Dipesto and has her send him in. A few minutes later…

**_David_****: $20,000!? $20,000!? This is a joke, right? **(Looks around.)** I'm on a hidden camera show right? Now I'm gonna fly into a rage and all of America will be laughing at me, right?**

Maddie sits behind her desk with her hands folded in her lap. David paces around while everything she's told him sinks in and he gets angrier and angrier.

**_Maddie_****: I wish this were a joke David.**

**_David_****: How could you do this? How could you go behind my back and give that man our money and not tell me? We talked about this Maddie!? **

**_Maddie_****: I know! David, I screwed up. **

**_David_****: Screwed up? This doesn't sound like a screw up, this sounds like something very intentional that didn't work out in your favor so now you're trying to talk your way out of it.**

Maddie rolls her eyes and looks away.

**_David_****: **(Walks towards her and points.)** No. No…don't do that. Don't roll your eyes at me and act like since you're apologizing it should all be forgiven. That's what you do to me every single time Maddie and I'm sick of it.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't think that! I know it's a lot of money David…**

**_David_****: But it's not just the money…even if you told me right now that we doubled our money it still wouldn't change the fact that you went against a decision we made together to do it. **

Maddie looks down at her hands.

**_David_****: You know what the worst part of this is? You have more respect for Lou LaSalle's opinion than you do for mine.**

**_Maddie_****: That's not true…I…**

**_David_****: No. It is true. I told you my opinion…as your business partner, as your husband…as someone who has the best interest of our future in mind…and you still went with what he thought was best for you to do. You know how that makes me feel? That after all this time you still look at me like dumb David!**

**_Maddie_****: You're blowing this way out of proportion David.**

**_David_****: I don't think so.**

**_Maddie_****: I didn't let him convince me of anything, I just went with my gut. It was a feeling I had, it was my decision, not his, it just didn't pan out like I hoped.**

**_David_****: You know how many hours we have to put in to make up money like that? Not to mention the time I log in sitting next to Viola listening to his beard grow while I'm away from you and from the kids? I've been busting my hump on this surveillance stuff to bring in more money and you're just giving it away.**

Maddie sits looking sullen. She knows how hard David works and it makes her feel even worse about the whole situation.

**_Maddie_****: **(Puts her hands up.) **You're right. I'm not even gonna make excuses David, because you're right. OK? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.**

David looks out her office widow at the skyline of Los Angeles.

**_David_****: This is one time I wish I weren't married to my business partner, because the last person I want to see tonight when I get home is you.**

His words sting Maddie. David heads for the door.

**_Maddie_****: Ouch! David…**

David pauses at the door with his back to her.

**_Maddie_****: I think we should talk about this…**

**_David_****: No. Not now. I don't have anything else to say to you.**

**_Maddie_****: I know I made a huge mistake, but as partners and spouses, we need to work through this, not run away, don't you think?**

David pauses, then opens the door and steps out.

**_David_****: **(Cold.)** I'm gonna go out for a drink. I'll be home later.**

He leaves her office and closes the door firmly behind him. Maddie sits for a few minutes feeling horrible. She looks at the clock, it's time for her to get Lily and Aidan and go home.

Maddie goes through the motions the rest of the evening with the kids – trying to act normal and happy when inside she's really miserable and filled with guilt. David doesn't come home that evening until after 10pm, Maddie's upstairs getting ready for bed. She waits a little bit but David never comes up, so she sneaks half way down the stairs and peeks into the living room. He's lying on the couch surfing channels on the TV, she decides to leave him alone and give him time to think. David never comes to bed that night.

The next day at work there is an employee meeting after lunch that Maddie and David have to lead together even though they haven't interacted since Maddie's little confession the day before. Near the end of the meeting Ms. Dipesto brings up the subject of buying a company car, which was discussed at a previous meeting, and begins to talk about the research she's put into which car would be most practical for the company.

**_David_****: **(Cuts her off and is all business.)** Unfortunately a company car will have to be put on hold for now due to some financial reverses.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: But Mr. Addison, at our last meeting you said that money had already been put aside for the expense of the car and I should gather this information in preparation for a purchase.**

**_David_**: **Yeah, well…**(looks down.) **That money is no longer available to us.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: I don't understand.**

**_David_****: Well Agnes, I don't understand it all myself, but if you want a further explanation I suggest you speak with Mrs. Hayes-Addison. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think this meeting is over and I have some other pressing business.**

David walks into his office and slams the door. All of the employees stare at Maddie who looks down sheepishly and makes her way into her office.

That night both David and Maddie are at home with the kids but they move politely around each other and only interact when they have to. Aidan notices their distance as they sit on the couch apart from each other when they usually sit together touching in some way. Maddie sorts through mail, David flips through the channels on the TV and Aidan stands next to David on the couch and leans on his shoulder.

**_Aidan_****: Daddy, kiss mommy.**

**_David_****: Not now A.**

Aidan pushes David's head towards Maddie.

**_Aidan_****: Give mommy a kiss! I want you to kiss her!**

David playfully pulls Aidan on his lap.

**_David_****: **(Teasing.)** Hey, what business is it of yours if I kiss her? **

He tickles Aidan and Aidan laughs. And then lays with his head back over David's lap looking at Maddie.

**_Aidan_****: Mommy, kiss Daddy.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Glances up.)** I don't think Daddy wants a kiss right now Aidan.**

**_Aidan_****: Yes, he does.**

Maddie glances at David who has his eyes fixed on the TV.

**_Maddie_****: I don't think he does.**

Aidan moves between them and pushes both of their heads together.

**_Aidan_****: Kiss!**

David doesn't move his eyes from the TV, but puckers his lips. Maddie leans towards him and pecks him on the lips and they quickly pull apart. Aidan is happy and jumps off the couch. David can't help but feel a tingly feeling after having Maddie's lips on his for that brief second, but he pushes those sensations down because he's still so mad about her giving that money to Lou LaSalle behind his back.

Later that night Maddie puts the kids to bed and then gets ready herself; normally David is up there with her talking and teasing and asking a million questions, but tonight he never comes up. She walks back downstairs and sees David is lying on the couch reading a comic book with a blanket over him. She enters the living room and sits next to him on the couch; he doesn't look at her.

**_Maddie_****: Will you come to bed please?**

**_David_****: **(Continues to look at his book.)** No, I think I'm gonna sleep here tonight.**

**_Maddie_****: **(pulls the top of the book back with one finger so he's forced to look up.)

**David, you can still be mad at me, but I don't want to sleep apart.**

**_David: _****Well, I don't want to sleep next to someone I'm so mad at.**

Touches his arm.

**_Maddie_****: David…I'm sorry…**

**_David_****: **(Stops her and moves his arm.) **Maddie…don't. **

**_Maddie_****: Don't be so cold.**

She stands up.

**_Maddie_****: Like I said, you don't have to forgive me or talk about any of it right now, but we need to sleep together. Aidan notices what's going on. We're husband and wife, it's not right. **

David looks up at her.

**_Maddie_****: Why are you sleeping on the couch? We always said we'd separate business from personal David. This was business.**

**_David_****: No, what you did crosses the line between business and personal, which makes it worse.**

Maddie feels a knot in her gut. David looks away. She takes his hand and pulls at it.

**_Maddie_****: Come upstairs David.**

He doesn't move.

**_Maddie_****: Please?**

He pulls his hand away.

**_David_****: I'd rather stay down here, but thanks.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Serious.)** Come upstairs David.**

He doesn't respond. She grabs his hand again.

**_Maddie_****: **(Getting emotional.)** Come upstairs.**

Nothing.

**_Maddie_****: **(More upset.)** Come upstairs David. **(He looks up at her, she's teary-eyed and starting to sound desperate.)** Come upstairs David!**

Maddie seriously thinks she's going to lose it if David sleeps on the couch away from her one more night. She can't go back upstairs without him. David stares into her eyes. Through his anger, her emotional state touches him and he pushes the blanket aside, closes his book and gets up. Maddie holds onto his arm lightly and they go upstairs but he remains cold. When they get upstairs they climb into bed and turn off the lights. David lies on his side facing away from Maddie but she puts her hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn, and she continues to turn him and works her way close to him and pulls his arm over her so that he's spooning her. She blinks back tears and breaths in an emotional way stopping herself from crying. She wishes all of this would just go away. David feels her body shake and knows how upset she is. He looks up towards the ceiling and thinks about what he's going to do to resolve these bitter feelings towards her and move past this. Again, though he's very angry, he can't help but feel compassion for his distressed wife. He relaxes a bit and intertwines his fingers with hers and moves his arm to pull her closer. Maddie feels reassured by this gesture and for the first time has the smallest bit of hope that they can talk and work through this soon. She takes a deep breath and lies back against David's body. Somehow they both manage to get some sleep.

The next afternoon Maddie pays a visit to David in his office after he's been behind closed doors all day.

**_Maddie_****: **(Pokes her head in.)** Mind if I come in?**

David points towards the couch and she enters and sits.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie, I really don't know if anything you have to say will make a difference.**

**_Maddie_**: **I don't know if it will either, but if you could just listen. **

David sits back in his chair and gives her his attention.

**_Maddie_****: David, I really don't have an excuse for what I did, I can only say I'm sorry and I know it was wrong. I made a bad decision. I just wish you didn't take it personally, like I made the decision on my own because I didn't trust you. It's the opposite David, your opinion means everything to me, but sometimes I need to trust my gut. I mean, the last person I want to hurt is you – and I'm angry at myself because I wasn't loyal to the agreement we have to make decisions together, as partners. And I'm scared too David, because I don't want you to doubt me in the future. It seems that every time I hurt you, it's deep. It must be something I do to sabotage myself when things are going well. Because, what we have, what we are and what we're going to be means so much to me…I mean, sure, we have our ups and downs, but at the end of the day I love you more than ever. I know you're disappointed in me, and I'm disappointed in myself. But I've learned a big lesson and I do hope you can forgive me and see that it wasn't done with the intention of hurting you at all, but with the hope of adding to Blue Moon which ultimately benefits us, our kids and our employees.**

David just listens without saying a word.

**_Maddie_****: Anyway, that's what I wanted to say.**

She gets up and walks to the door and then pauses.

**_Maddie_****: I love you David.**

Maddie leaves and goes back to her office and puts her head in her hands. She feels better for at least getting it off her chest. Back in David's office he sits thinking.

Later that night Maddie and David are home with Aidan and Lily, they eat dinner early as a family mostly chatting with the kids and work politely around each other again and then David goes upstairs for a while. A little while later in the living room Lily is jumping around singing and dancing and Maddie is helping Aidan put together a puzzle on the floor when David enters.

**_David_****: Maddie, can I talk to you?**

Maddie looks at David surprised, but gets up and meets him on the other side of the couch. He takes her by the elbows and leans into her ear.

**_David_****: I heard what you said today and I believe you weren't trying to hurt me. Let's just move on, ok?**

Maddie closes her eyes and nods her head feeling relieved.

**_David_****: And I trust that something like this won't happen again?**

Maddie looks him in the eyes with a bit of a pout and nods her head no.

**_David_****: Ok. I love you.**

He kisses the side of her head and Maddie grabs the front of his shirt with one hand and pulls him closer to her and they kiss…and then kiss again and a few more times. Suddenly Aidan is standing behind Maddie on the couch and leans over her shoulders trying to stop them from kissing.

**_Aidan_**: (Tries to push their faces apart but they resist.) **Ewwww, don't kiss. Yuk!**

Maddie and David laugh lightly but continue to give each other a few soft kisses and press their foreheads together.

**_Aidan_****: **(Whines.) **Stop Mommy, that's yucky! Don't kiss Daddy!**

David pulls Aidan between them.

**_David_**: (Teasing) **And who are you? The kissing police?**

**_Aidan_**: (Laughs.) **Yeahhhhh **(giggle, giggle).

David looks at Maddie.

**_David_****: I think we're gonna have to smother him with kisses.**

Maddie and David each take a cheek and give Aidan tons of kisses while he squirms and protests and laughs. When they're done they hold Aidan between them and he gives them a perfect smirk – a carbon copy of his fathers.

**_Maddie_****: Look at the face David; if that look isn't you right now I don't know what is.**

David laughs and they scrutinize Aidan's face talking about which features come from each of them.

**_David_****: This kid's definitely me from the nose down, but the light hair and blue eyes is all you. **

**_Maddie_****: Lily's got your eyes…**

They call Lily over and she scrambles up onto the couch and joins in the family huddle.

**_David_****: **(David runs his hand lightly down her face.)** My green eyes on your face and blonde curly hair. A great combination. **

**_Maddie_****: …And I love these dimples; she pinches Lily's cheeks.**

**_David_****: But the craziest part is Aidan has your personality and Lily's got mine.**

**_Maddie_****: I agree. Lily is already being voted most likely to throw a party and get the cops called on her as a teenager. She's her own little party all the time with her singing and dancing.**

**_David_****: And Aidan is Mr. straight and narrow…he plays by the rules. Last week when you were out with Patrice I told Aidan he could watch ****_Twin Peaks_**** with me but he said it's not for kids and went up to his room to read.**

Maddie hugs Aidan.

**_Maddie_****: What a good boy. **(To David.)** Twin Peaks is a weird show David, don't warp his mind.**

**_David_****: He's fine. **(To Lily.)** You'll watch it with me won't you Lily-bird?**

Lily nods.

**_Maddie_****: No way. **

Maddie hugs Lily.

**_David_****: Hey, when you're not home, I'm in charge…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, does that mean when I am home I rule the roost?**

David smirks at her and rubs her shoulder.

**_David_****: Sure. **

Maddie rolls her eyes.

**_David_****: Anyway, God gave us a crazy mix of kids. **(He winks at Maddie and looks up.) **Or whoever.**

Maddie smiles.

**_Maddie_****: Well, we'll see what changes in the next ten years…who knows.**

The kids get down off the couch and go back to their activities and Maddie and David kiss again.

**_Maddie_****: I think a nice relaxing bubble bath is in order tonight.** (She looks at him seductively and runs her finger down his chest.)

**_David_****: I think it's long overdue.**

**_Maddie_****: A lot of things are long overdue.**

David smiles and looks her up and down.

**_David_****: **(To Aidan and Lily.)** Kids! You've gotta go to bed early tonight.**

**_Lily & Aidan_****: No, no noooooo, nooo!**

David winks at Maddie and she throws him her bedroom eyes. Later that night they finally get the kids to sleep after lots of stories, drinks of water and Aidan and Lily asking them to point out which parts of them look like Maddie and David again.

Finally Maddie and David sink into a nice hot bubble bath. As soon as they lie together in the tub Maddie can't resist turning to face David. She slides her wet, slippery body over his and let's her hands wander up and down and all around. David is instantly aroused and he runs his hands through Maddie's wet hair and kisses her neck and shoulders. Maddie pushes David so he's sitting on the side of the tub and gives him a blowjob – between the slippery surface and all the pleasure she's giving him, David has a hard time staying in one place, but it doesn't take long before he's letting out moans of pleasure as he comes hard and then they sink back into the tub together. After awhile they make their way to the bed and make love before falling asleep in each other's arms – both feeling relieved to have any bad feelings between them resolved.

**CUT TO: The next week at Blue Moon** David is out and Ms. Dipesto lets Maddie know a potential client is there to see them without an appointment. Maddie says to show him in and since Agnes has been wanting to get more involved in the cases Maddie asked her to sit in too. The man, Mr. White, suspects his brother in law, Mr. Abdul, of running an international ring that sells women as wives to men in different parts of the world and he wants Blue Moon to go under cover and pose as potential women to be sold so they can bust the ring wide open. Mr. White really dislikes his brother-in-law and would love to expose the ring and get him exported – and he's prepared to pay $20,000 for one nights work. When the man leaves, Maddie and Agnes sit in her office and talk.

**_Maddie_****: I think we should take it.**

**_Agnes_****: I don't know Ms. Hayes, getting involved in some creepy underground international ring sounds pretty dangerous.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Deep thought.)** Yeah, but…$20,000.**

**_Agnes_****: Yeah, sure, it's good money Ms. Hayes, but shouldn't we see what Mr. Addison thinks?**

**_Maddie_****: No!**

Agnes looks surprised.

**_Agnes_****: No?**

**_Maddie_****: No…if we take this case Agnes, I don't want him to know. I just want to do the job, make the money and tell him all about it after.**

**_Agnes_****: But, I don't understand Ms. Hayes…you and Mr. Addison make all the company decisions together, so why would you take a case without telling him?**

**_Maddie_****: Agnes, between me and you…remember the money we had set aside for the company car? **

Agnes nods.

**_Maddie_****: Well, I made a stupid business decision without consulting Mr. Addison and lost a lot of money…$20,000 to be exact. So, I'm thinking…if we take this case and make the money back quickly, I can surprise David and Blue Moon will be back on track again and we can get our company car.**

**_Agnes_****: I don't know Ms. Hayes, if it were any other case I'd agree, but this one sounds too dangerous to do alone. I'm sure Mr. Addison wouldn't want us putting ourselves in danger over $20,000 and I don't think Herbert would like it either!**

**_Maddie_****: Agnes, don't you trust me? Besides, I wouldn't put us in this situation alone without any backup! We'll get some of the guys from the LAPD to assist so they can move in and arrest this Mr. Abdul when we bust this ring wide open!**

Agnes thinks.

**_Agnes_****: We'll have police back up?**

Maddie nods emphatically. Agnes thinks again and shrugs.

**_Agnes_**: **The other thing is,** **Friday night will be kind of hard for me to get out of the house because Herbert still breaks out in hives every time he has to watch the baby alone.**

Maddie thinks.

**_Maddie_****: Why don't we get all the boys to go out together and we'll say we're having a girls night and we'll have Mrs. D watch Nola Viola and I'll have Lily and Aidan stay at Walter and Terri's!?**

**_Agnes_****: **(Thinks.)** Well, ok…I guess that would work, to help get you out of the bind you're in Ms. Hayes, I'm willing to pitch in and do the job!**

She salutes Maddie and Maddie is excited about making back the money she lost quickly and making everything up to David. They continue to talk about a plan for Friday's undercover job.

**CUT TO: Friday night, Maddie and David** are both in their bedroom getting ready for their respective nights out. David's just getting out of the shower and Maddie is doing her hair in the vanity area.

**_David_****: So where you girls headed tonight?**

Maddie thinks.

**_Maddie_****: Well, we're not telling you guys, we don't want you showing up and crashing girls night.**

**_David_****: Oh, Please…you don't think we can find anything better to do on boys night out then show up where you girls are?**

**_Maddie:_**(Walks towards him.)**After you get a few drinks in you? I know you'll come looking for me David.**

David scoffs, looks in the mirror and runs his hands over the sides of his hair.

******_David_****: You are suffering under a sever delusion my friend.**

Maddie laughs sarcastically and walks away to get dressed; David follows.

**_David_****: So, no really…where you going?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, where are you going?**

**_David_****: Big's Billiards Club – remember that place? You and I went there a few years ago.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah…isn't Big's a little fancy for a boys night out?**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…we decided we're gonna dress like gentlemen, drink martini's, eats steaks, do the whole thing real classy and then have a mean 9-ball tourney.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds fun David.**

**_David_****: **(Snide.)** You won't show up will you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Gives him a sideways look.) **No, I won't show up.**

David starts putting on a suit.

**_David_****: Of course, I wouldn't mind if you did show up.**

**Maddie: That's sweet, but tonight, you have your night…and I'll have mine. **(She kisses him.)

David smiles and then looks down and notices that Maddie's pulled on a short skintight dress and reacts.

**_David_****: Whoa whoa whoa! Where you going in that thing!?**

**_Maddie_****: What!?**

**_David_****: You're not leaving much to the imagination Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: David…stop, it's just a dress.**

David goes to Maddie's closet and starts sifting through her clothes, he pulls out a long sweater.

**_David_****: You've never worn a dress like that for me.**

Tries to put the sweater on her, but she resists.

**_David_****: Here, put this on.**

**_Maddie_****: I have too – now stop it.**

She pushes him away and walks back to the vanity to put on earrings, David follows.

**_David_****: You're acting oftly shady Maddie!**

Maddie is nervous about tonight's job and David's line of questioning isn't helping. She clips on her earrings and then turns to a concerned David standing behind her. She takes his tie and begins to tie it for him.

**_Maddie_****: What are you worried about?**

**_David_****: I wanna know where you're going looking like that. There are a lot of crazy people out there Maddie – and when you show up looking like this, you're gonna drive them all nuts. Maybe we should all go out together.**

**_Maddie_****: No! **(Regains her cool.)** I mean, David, I'm a big girl, I've handled myself out in the world all this time just fine! Really, there's no need to worry. **(Maddie lies.) **The girls and I are just going to Rosalie's Mexican restaurant and then to a lounge close to there for a few cocktails…I'm sure I'll be home before you! I'll page you if there are any problems.**

**_David_****: **(Calms down.)** OK. If anyone looks at you cross-eyed, page me.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Kisses him.)** Promise.**

A little while later David is out with Richie, Troy, Bert, and two other guys that he Troy know from the gym. Maddie, Agnes, Patrice and Jamie and Linda from the office show up and meet with Mr. Abdul and quickly realize they are in over their heads when they are told they'll be auctioned off that evening to men from different parts of the world…before they can object or back out they are pulled onto a stage with about fifty other women and the auction begins. Their police backup in the van outside is having trouble hearing them – since neither Bert or David were in on this case, the wires weren't set up correctly. Maddie begins to panic; she looks around and searches for a way out, but can't find one. After about an hour, she and Agnes are put together on stage and bidding for them begins. When all is said and done Agnes is bought for twice the price of Maddie. Maddie is offended and yells at the crowd.

**_Maddie_****: Hey! Why'd she go for twice the price!?**

The reason given is that Agnes looks like she'd be more fun. Maddie sulks, but is then snapped back to reality when she and Agnes are escorted off stage and put in a small room together as the sellers prepare paperwork to send them to their new husbands in Morocco.

**_Agnes_****: **(Whispers; panicked.)** Ms. Hayes! How are we gonna get out of this!?**

**_Maddie_****: I'll think of something. **(Frets.)** Oh, I wish David were here!**

**_Agnes_****: I told you it wasn't a good idea to do this behind Mr. Addison and Herbert's backs!**

**_Maddie_****: I know Agnes, I'm so sorry…I'll think of something!**

As they wait in the cold room Maddie notices a telephone line running under the door and out of the room and contemplates. She pounds on the door.

**_Maddie_****: Guard! Guard!**

The guard comes to the door.

**_Guard_****: What is it!?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Flirts.) **I have to use the ladies.**

The guard looks at his watch and back at Maddie.

**_Guard_****: Not now, no one leaves their rooms while the auction takes place. He starts to close the door but she stops him.**

**_Maddie_****: Please! I have to go really bad…**(She bats her eyes.) **Besides, I want to freshen up and look good for my new Moroccan husband.**

The guard looks around.

**_Guard_****: All right, go! **(Looks her up and down.)** I knew you'd be high maintenance. **

**_Maddie_****: Who me!? I'm easy.**

He takes a step towards her and she recoils.

**_Maddie_****: But, not that easy.**

Just then the guard is called away.

**_Guard_****: Go quickly and come right back to this room!**

Maddie gives him a two-fingered salute.

**_Maddie_****: Scouts honor.**

The guard hurries down the hall and Maddie throws Agnes a look and slips out. She follows the phone line to a small office down the hall and with her heart pounding in her chest she pages David.

Across town at Big's David is in the middle a mean game of 9-ball when his pager goes off with a number he doesn't recognize, and a 911 after it – which is he and Maddie's code for an emergency. He contemplates taking his next shot before he calls her back but something in his gut tells him he'd better find a payphone.

**_David_****: I'll be back boys…she probably left her lipstick in the car.**

Maddie sits in the dark office tapping her fingers on the phone waiting for David to call her back – she's afraid the guard will return and catch her in there any moment. Just then the phone rings and she quickly picks up.

**_Maddie_****: **(Loud Whisper.)** David!?**

**_David_****: Maddie!?**

There is a lot of noise behind David.

**_Maddie_****: David, I need your help…we need your help. I got all of us girls in a horrible situation!**

**_David_****: Maddie, where are you!?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm at a warehouse across town, I'm actually working a case tonight and now we've all been sold into an international ring and soon I'll be the wife of a Moroccan Dictator if you don't get here quick and get us out of here. **

David's confused.

**_David_****: You're what!? How did…Maddie…what is going on!?**

**_Maddie_****: David, I can't explain now, you just need to get here and bust this thing wide open or soon we'll all be gone! Hurry David!**

Maddie tells David exactly where they are and about the two cops that are supposed to be giving them back up but she hasn't been able to get in touch with them. Then she hears the guard coming and quickly hangs up and slips out the door – she comes face-to-face with the guard and plays dumb.

**_Maddie_**: (Sighs.) **Ah. Much better.**

The guard looks behind her at the door she just came out of.

**_Guard_****: That's Mr. Abdul's office.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, that's not the ladies!? Oops!**

The guard shakes his head and points to the room Maddie is supposed to be in, she slips back in the room and huddles by Agnes.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, David and the guys are on their way.**

**_Agnes_****: **(Hopeful)** They are!?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah.**

**_Agnes_****: **(Worried.)** I hope they hurry Ms. Hayes; the auction is almost over!**

Some time passes and the auction ends. All of the girls that were sold are gathered into one room and given passports and plane tickets – they are then escorted single file to a runway where a plane awaits.

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes!? I thought you said they were coming! It's been almost two hours!**

**_Maddie_****: I know Agnes, I thought they'd be here by now.**

A guard shoves a gun in Maddie's face.

**_Guard_****: NO TALKING!**

Maddie backs up into Agnes and they stand waiting to board the plane. After a few minutes the planes door opens and the girls start to board. But just then a helicopter hovers above and men start dropping from the sky and a major bust happens and all the men involved in the ring are arrested and all of the girls who were sold are saved.

After being questioned Maddie is taken back into a room where the other girls are waiting, she sees David across the room, they catch eyes and he starts towards her. They embrace.

**_David_****: Maddie!**

Maddie sinks into David's arms and feels emotional for the first time that night.

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Honey, what is all this about? How did you get mixed up in this and why don't I know anything about this case!?**

Maddie explains about the client and the money and how she got the girls onboard to help – David shakes his head and puts his arm around her and they go to talk with the other girls, Troy and Bert. After a few hours they are all released.

**CUT TO: A DINER AT 7am.** Maddie and David eat a pancake breakfast while they re-cap the night.

**_David_****: Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again…not over twenty thousand dollars, not for any reason!**

**_Maddie_****: I know, it was stupid David, I don't know what I was thinking.**

**_David_**: **It's your need for perfection Maddie, it almost got you a new life in Morocco. You screwed up so you think by making up for it, you'll erase the mistake…but that's not how life works – nothing's perfect.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts.)** I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore or disappointed.**

**_David_****: Hey, guess what? I'm gonna be mad at you sometimes. But I'm never disappointed. You're human Maddie, you screwed up – yes, I was hurt, but I'm over that too. Don't ever put yourself in danger to make something up to me. I'm your husband, remember? I gotta take you warts and all.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I'm sorry David.**

David takes her hand.

**_David_****: I'm just glad you're safe.**

Maddie smiles shyly at him.

**_Maddie_****: And on the bright side, we made back the twenty thousand dollars, and are getting paid another twenty thousand dollars for the bounty on Mr. Abdul's head – turns out he was wanted in six different countries!**

**_David_****: Yep, and guess what we're doing with that extra twenty thou!?**

**_Maddie_****: What…**

**_David_****: Vegas baby!**

**_Maddie_****: Vegas?**

**_David_****: Vegas!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks Susan for your reads and edits! Much appreciated as always! :)**


End file.
